Boyfriend
by Stranger Hic
Summary: "Mirábamos películas los viernes por la noche, intercambiábamos música, y nuestras familias eran cercanas. Y Levi, incluso, salía con mi hermana; así cuando me di cuenta había una distancia entre nosotros… En nuestro enredado futuro, ¿estará él a mi lado, o…? Siendo amigos de infancia, sabía que las cosas debían de permanecer así." [Levi/Eren-friendship-80's]
1. Problemáticos satélites

**Notas de la autora:** Está historia será más sencilla que la tabla del uno sin otro fin además de sacar sonrisas suspiros y quizá muy minimamente un apretón al corazón; los capítulos serán cortos y actualizaré más seguido.

 **Advertencias:** Drama, fluff y friendship. Eren con un flechazo por Levi, y Levi con novia. Mención de algunas parejas.

* * *

 **Boyfriend**  
 **Primera Parte**

 _"Lo quería y él a mí, pero nunca fue de la misma manera"_

* * *

 _Sucedió durante mi último año de preparatoria, cuando tenía 17, cuando los problemas de adultos aún cercanos se tornaban lejanos; cuando sientes que la vida puede ser devorada de un mordisco y los momentos buenos pueden ser eternos. Ese instante de juventud en el que sientes eres dueño del mundo y tu vida se descarrila en diversos sentidos. Ese momento en el que destruyes y construyes lo que serás a partir de ahora sin comprender con exactitud lo que vendrá a futuro._

 _Sucedió cuando mi corazón estaba vulnerable y dejó paso a aquellos hermosamente dolorosos sentimientos._

 _¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser él?_

* * *

 **I  
—Problemáticos satélites—**

 **Septiembre, 1987.**

 **F** ue como un sueño. Efímero, espontaneo, simple, con la agridulce sensación de recuperarlo incluida. Y, literalmente, acababa de despertar. Con los ojos entrecerrados intentaba acostumbrarme a la luz del sol; el aire que se colaba por la ventana a mi lado izquierdo se sentía fresco, mi boca se sentía reseca y tenía el brazo derecho entumido. Miré al frente, el profesor explicaba algo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, a mi alrededor nadie prestaba atención, quizá dos o tres personas, los demás estaban sometidos a un mundo de amigos y tardes tranquilas. Miré a mi derecha, ah, ahí estaba, el culpable, Armin me miraba preocupado.

–Te quedaste dormido – susurró, esperando no ser pillado por el profesor. Enderecé mi cuerpo y estiré los brazos intentando tocar el cielo, metafóricamente claro –. ¿No has podido dormir bien?

Recuperé la postura. Observé el lejano horizonte y cómo el azul del cielo se teñía de resplandecientes blancos gracias a las nubes en contraste con la luz del sol. Un colibrí voló y aleteó alrededor de un árbol de jacaranda; deseé ser él.

–Algo así – le dije –. Olvidé la tarea y la hice en el último momento.

Armin era un buen amigo mío. Llevamos nuestros casi tres años de preparatoria juntos. Él era alguien disciplinado y carismático, le iba bien en las materias y lograba caerle bien a las personas; su cabello rubio, largo hasta la barbilla, junto a su infantil rostro, provocaba que en ocasiones le confundieran con una chica. Yo prefería catalogarlo en la sección de persona adorable (aunque de adorable solo tenía el rostro).

Esperé media hora más hasta que la campana de salida sonó y todos en el aula tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron rumbo hacia los pasillos. Armin se despidió de mí como cada día y, como cada día, yo esperé a que todos salieran. Antes de salir el profesor llamó mi nombre.

–¿Me ayudarías? – preguntó mostrándome con una ademan de su mano las pilas de exámenes que había aplicado ese día. No a nosotros, quizá a otros grupos.

–Claro – coloqué mi mochila correctamente y estiré ambos brazos para que el hombre colocara en ellos una de las pilas.

Le seguí de cerca.

Afuera, algunos de los alumnos aún deambulaban por los pasillos, unos pocos en soledad, otros muchos en perfectos grupos de tres o cinco, imposible el paso para alguien más. Todos sumergidos en sus mundos perfectos de películas y amores tempranos. Era sencillo, sí, tenían una vida sencilla. Bajé la vista; al alzarla a lo lejos divisé a la perfección en persona. Mi problema.

Levi Ackerman.

Su nombre es Levi Ackerman. Mi problema era Levi Ackerman. Entonces, claro, no lo consideré de ese modo. En ese instante todo lo que podía pensar de él era en lo genial que le lucía ese corte de cabello muy al estilo militar (solía llevarlo largo atado en una coleta, éste año al parecer había decidido hacer un cambio). Me pregunté cómo luciría yo si me cortará el cabello también. La idea no me gustó.

Volví a mirarlo, estaba junto a Isabel. Mi hermana. Su novia. La sostenía de la mano mientras ella sonreía y charlaba con sus amigos. Levi sólo estaba ahí, escuchando, o pretendiendo escuchar. Todos alrededor de ellos lucían cómodos, satisfechos.

Y es que era así cómo debía ser, porque todos amaban a Levi Ackerman.

Levi y sus ojos de un color azul tan oscuro como las noches de otoño en octubre.

Levi, el que siempre parecía de mal humor. Probablemente el único a quien podía considerársele genial con un humor de mierda como el suyo.

Levi el chico genial a quien sin importar cómo todo le salía perfecto. El mejor en deportes, el mejor en las clases, su nombre adornada el primer lugar del cuadro de honor.

Levi Ackerman.

Jamás comprendí a Levi Ackerman.

Y parecía ser el único.

Nunca me afectó; nunca nada me afectó. A menos claro de que habláramos de películas sobre escritores esquizofrénicos y perritos en la calle. Mamá solía decir que había llorado la primera vez que vi _la laguna azul_ , y que había dormido con la luz encendida cuando miré _viernes trece_ , pero que ella dijera esas cosas a mis amigos no me importaba. Incluso la paz mundial no era un problema mío. Mi única preocupación hasta esa etapa de mi vida era mantener un perfil bajo con calificaciones buenas y pensar en lo que mamá haría de comer cuando volviera a casa después de estar diez horas en un infierno hecho escuela.

Mi vida era tranquila. Estaba bien.

Eso claro, hasta que la presencia de Levi comenzó a ser más notoria en mi vida. Cuando llegamos al punto donde no hubo retorno ni mensaje de advertencia.

Odio admitirlo, pero a estas alturas debería de ser obvio: estamos aquí para hablar de Levi Ackerman, y sobre cómo hizo estragos en mi vida difíciles de reparar.

Levi era, no solo el novio de mi hermana, era también el presidente del consejo estudiantil y el mejor en la clase de gimnasia, no pertenecía a ningún club de deporte sin embargo, él pertenecía al club de literatura, le gustaba escribir y lo hacía bien, él lo sabía, pero no era su pasión.

Sabía tocar el piano y cada viernes después de clases podías verlo en el club de música desempeñando su papel de artista incomprendido.

Por las tardes –lunes, miércoles y viernes– asistía a clases de natación en un club al que su familia pertenecía. Durante el verano solía aplicar en distintos cursos, la última vez había aprendido francés. Maravilloso.

Su color favorito era el negro, o el gris, quizá azul marino. No lo sé. Lo que sí es que era una persona bastante seria y distante, con un aura de superioridad que lejos de hacerlo lucir intimidante, lo hacía lucir admirable, inalcanzable, como Saturno. Quizá no. Aunque si tuviera que definirlo como un algo en el universo diría que era Saturno, y que todos a su alrededor eran los anillos.

Por supuesto que yo no.

Yo era un diminuto pedazo de meteorito orbitándolo. Tan pequeño, tan insignificante. Tanto que al ser Saturno todo lo que mis ojos veían era incapaz de darme cuenta que también le orbitaba, por ende, tardé demasiado en saber que eventualmente colisionaría.

Y eso que mi pasión siempre fue la astronomía. Tal vez debí estudiar un poco más el qué hacer cuando se ésta en un lugar inexplorado, así pude haber tomado mis precauciones.

Como sea.

Isabel, mi hermana, giró el rostro en mi dirección, sus grandes ojos verdes colisionaron con los míos, me saludó con su mano y luego dijo algo a sus amigos, corrió hasta mí.

–Hola, profesor Mike – ella saludó. El hombre asintió en respuesta y continuó su camino, continué tras de él, ella a mi lado.

–Estaba pensado – dijo, manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa teñida de ternura en su rostro se dibujó – que deberías de venir con nosotros está vez. Todos juntos iremos a la pista de hielo.

Suspiré, los dedos comenzaban a dolerme, para mi suerte el aula de profesores estaba a tan solo unos pasos de mí.

–Espera ¿sí?

Ella asintió y esperó en el pasillo todo el tiempo que tardé en salir. El profesor me dio las gracias y me recordó no olvidar las tareas.

–No lo sé – le respondí al salir a Isabel, ella hizo un mohín advertencia de su insistencia –. Bueno, tú sabes que no soy bueno en eso; no sé patinar normalmente ¿cómo esperas que lo haga en hielo? – me excusé. Lo cierto era que no quería ir. No me gustaba estar rodeado de tantas personas durante mucho tiempo, y estar cerca de la colorida y alegre de mi hermana, junto a su distante pero popular novio significaba eso.

Claro, me gustaba creer que me llevaba bien con todas las personas que conocía. Excepto claro Annie Leonhardt, una chica de segundo año de baja estatura pero feroz aura que creía que estaba enamorado de ella debido a una tonta carta de amor –no era mía, era de Armin, yo sólo había hecho el favor de entregarla, se lo había explicado, pero de alguna forma ella quedó predeterminada a odiarme. Oh, y estaba Jean Kirschtein, él estaba en mi clase, y me odiaba por el simple hecho de existir, creo. No lo sé, simplemente era imposible para nosotros no terminar pelando cada vez que estábamos juntos. Pero, excluyendo eso, lo demás estaba bien, así que me gustaba pensar que ellos no tomarían a mal el que negara su invitación.

–Puedes hacerlo conmigo ¿sabes? – ella insistió. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y sus ojos me miraron anhelantes. A poco y nada de decir que sí, recordé que días antes ella había sido castigada por chocar el auto y su recién adquirida licencia de conducir había sido confiscada por nuestro padre.

–No, lo que tú quieres es un chófer – rezongué mientras con pasos apresurados caminé hasta mi casillero en busca de los libros que usaría esa tarde para hacer mis tareas. Isabel detrás de mí continuaba insistiendo, intentado sobornarme con lo mejor que podía, pero nada, absolutamente nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

Tomé mi walkman y mucho antes de colocarme los audífonos pulsé reproducir. –¡No seas grosero! – ella protestó, tomando entre sus manos mis audífonos e impidiendo de ese modo que me los colocará. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, cerré mi casillero y me dispuse a marcharme cuando frente a mí el mundo se derrumbó. O por lo menos comenzó a hacerlo. En silencio y despacio. Siempre había creído que el fin del mundo sería mucho más ruidoso.

No lo fue, quizá por eso no vi la advertencia.

–Deberías venir – Levi, frente a mí, con sus ojos azules y su pálida piel de cristal. Suspiré, descansé los audífonos alrededor de mi cuello y arreglé mis lentes de pasta gruesa que se resbalaban. Ignorar a Levi era –y odio admitir esto– casi tan difícil como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, o encerrar una constelación en un frasco de mermelada de fresa.

–¿Por qué debería? – repliqué –. Tengo tareas que terminar y una tarde tranquila a la cual no quiero ignorar.

Levi pasó su mano por mi brazo y arrebató de él mi mochila. Jaloneé al principio, pero su fuerza era mayor y mi voluntad muy poca. Isabel se colgó de mis hombros y me sonrió tan abiertamente que por un instante creí que su sonrisa me absorbería como un hoyo negro. –Soy tu hermana mayor – se excusó, con un puchero que podía delatar lo contrario.

–¿Sí? ¿Por cuánto? ¿Un minuto? – Pedí, con un gesto, me regresaran mi mochila. Levi se la colgó a los hombros.

Isabel soltó un suspiró cargado de resignación.

Levi en cambio, con su rostro inmutable, continuó hablando: –No necesitas meter tu trasero a la pista de hielo si no quieres, todo lo que necesitas es llevarnos. Te ayudaré con tus tareas y te deberé un favor, es un trato justo – me miró, las constelaciones en sus ojos resplandecieron y Jápeto **[1]** me saludó –… además, somos amigos ¿no es cierto?

Lo miré.

Me miró.

Levi no mentía. Éramos amigos. Algo que, en algún punto olvidé y lo volví mi problema.

Porque Levi Ackerman era mi mejor amigo y las cosas debían de permanecer así.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **[1]:** Jápeto es el octavo satélite y tercero en tamaño de Saturno, se conoce también por Lapetus.

* * *

 **Algunos datos:**

Levi y Eren están en su último año de preparatoria, tienen 17 años, la historia se desarrolla en los 80's, aunque la canción que inspiró esto es de **Ed Sheeran** "Photograph".

Espero les haya gustado.  
Un abrazo, _Stranger_.


	2. Desastroso fragmento

Mientras escribí éste capítulo recuerdo haber escuchado "I don't want to miss a thing" de Aerosmith como mil veces (?) quizá no tanto, pero sí la repetí varias veces porque sentí que era la indicada para los sentimientos de Eren pese a que su lanzamiento fue en 1998 y la historia sucede en los 80's; en cada capítulo les diré alguna canción que me haya inspirado, pueden escucharlas o no, igualmente recomiéndenme canciones c: no soy quisquillosa escucho de todo.  
Espero que esto les guste!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Siempre basado en superficialidades, la mayoría de las veces éramos juzgados erróneamente. Nadie parecía comprender quién era él, ni quién era yo. A nadie parecía importarle._ _Éramos así. Tan diferentes. Tan opuestos. Cuando pensabas en uno y después en el otro no hacías más que hacerlo con palabras contrarias. Nunca iguales. Cuando las personas nos notaban era de formas distintas, cuando nos hablaban era diferente, incluso nos querían de diferentes formas._

 _Vivimos tocando la vida del que está a nuestro lado, con los ojos sobre otras vidas sin preocuparnos realmente por ellas. Somos egoístas y nos conformamos con una primera impresión sin pensar que más allá de eso hay algo más, que a una persona no se le define por su apariencia o actitudes, si no por los latidos de su corazón y los sentimientos que estos guardan._

 _Sí, éramos distintos… pero nos complementábamos mejor que nadie. Conocía sus miedos, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón junto a sus pasos al caminar, conocía sus sentimientos, y nuestras piezas del rompecabezas encajaban perfectamente una con la otra._

 _Yo nunca quise romper ese corazón; no mí corazón_

 **II  
—Desastroso fragmento—**

A veces pensaría en Levi como un tumor. Su presencia creciendo a mí alrededor de manera anormal, sin ningún fin más que invadir cada parte de mí. Pensaría que era benigno. Terminaría por darme cuenta de que era un error.

Siempre quise a Levi. De muchas maneras.

Éramos buenos amigos antes de Isabel. Éramos buenos amigos los tres.

Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo de Levi, es cuando jugábamos a las escondidas con Isabel, habíamos terminado escondiéndonos en una oscura glorieta de laureles en el parque cerca del centro. Isabel tardaba en encontrarnos, y entonces Levi me dijo mientras mirábamos el cielo tendimos en el suelo: Me gusta el azul de las nubes, las uvas y el hielo, las flores y los caballos. Algunos años después comprendí que fue en ese momento cuando mi felicidad comenzó, porque en esas preferencias podía identificarme con él. Nos parecíamos tan milagrosamente que ante los ojos de los demás lucíamos diferentes.

Para justificar esas diferencias, solía decir que yo era un apresurado y remoto borrador de Levi. Pensaba también que con las pocas cosas que teníamos en común, estaría a salvo.

La vida fue una dulce costumbre que me llevó a esperar… nunca supe qué.

Y si lo supe pretendí no saberlo.

Siempre era mejor así. Siempre era mejor de esa manera.

Así dolía menos.

Era consciente, desde siempre lo fui, de que mis sentimientos por Levi nunca debían de traspasar la barrera de la amistad y me esforzaba duramente porque fuera así. De ese modo el dolor fue menos cuando supe que salía con mi hermana.

Fue una sorpresa para todos, incluso para la madre de Levi. Habían llegado un día tomados de la mano, anunciando que salían desde hace una semana. En un algún momento durante la noticia me sentí tan capaz de caminar fuera de la vida de ellos dos sin problema alguno. Pero soltar la mano de alguien a quien conoces de toda la vida no es tan fácil como suena.

Primero, comenzaron las salidas esporádicas, con Levi faltando a nuestras citas de los viernes por la noche para ver películas, solo para darme cuenta que había decidido salir con mi hermana. Después, comenzaron los recorridos de la escuela a mi casa y viceversa en completa soledad, me pidió que devolviera sus casetes, mis visitas a su casa se redujeron a nada, y las de él a la mía a «visitar a Isabel», así cuando me di cuenta había una distancia entre nosotros.

Verlo junto a Izzy siempre fue difícil. Toda la infancia la pasamos juntos y seguía habiendo entre nosotros una pudorosa amistad de niños. No me atrevía a imaginar a alguno de ellos encarnando el papel de enamorado diciéndole al otro en tono solemne: Te quiero.

Me alejé sin darme cuenta.

Ese día, no obstante, todo parecía querer volver.

Veía a Isabel todos los días, charlábamos y constantemente nos aconsejábamos uno al otro, era inevitable, era mi hermana. La mayor por un minuto.

No obstante era diferente con Levi, nuestra comunicación se había reducido a «Holas» simples, a tardes de tareas los tres juntos, y un encuentro casual de vez en cuando.

Pero ese día él estaba ahí, como copiloto dentro del auto de mi madre. Y mi hermana en la parte trasera del auto, cambiando las estaciones de radio durante todo el trayecto, así, habíamos empezado con rock de los 70's y terminado con un documental sobre una avistamiento ovni, con una que otra risa de locutor de radio y noticias coladas entre estaciones.

Al final ella estaba feliz por estar ahí.

De Levi no podía decir lo mismo, casi nunca se podía decir nada de él. Su rostro casi siempre neutral, la única expresión que parecía conocer era la de desagrado o molestia, pocas eran las veces que le había visto sorprendido, preocupado, y desde hace algunos años que no le veía sonreír. Sabía la razón, por supuesto, o por lo menos creía conocerla.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres intentarlo? – Isabel preguntó por quinta vez mientras se colocaba el patín izquierdo.

Negué con la cabeza. –Estaré en la cafetería, les veré desde ahí, es mejor para mí.

Y es que ese lugar te congelaba hasta los huesos, y yo era una persona demasiado friolenta, tanto que en ese mismo instante tenía unas inmensas ganas de correr a casa y refugiarme bajo mis cobijas. No lo hice, me mantuve de pie y esperé a que ella y Levi desaparecieran rumbo a la pista de hielo, luego di media vuelta.

Dentro de la cafetería olía a donuts recién horneados y café recién preparado. Había demasiadas personas también ahí, todos adolescentes que riendo, gritando, hablaban de cosas que comúnmente hablan los chicos de esa edad. Tan relajados y tranquilos, despreocupados. Intenté avanzar entre ellos, pero en un paso en falso mi hombro chocó con el de alguien más y me panique por completo, enroscándome mentalmente en un caparazón comencé a avanzar más rápido hasta un mesa vacía antes de que la persona que había chocado conmigo se disculpará y tuviera que hablar con ella. Yo no quería hablar con nadie, era muy malo haciendo nuevos amigos, nunca sabía que decir y siempre que lo intentaba en algún punto todo se llenaba de silencios incómodos y miradas nerviosas.

Pedí un chocolate caliente cuando la mesera me atendió, y mientras meneaba los malvaviscos que había en él llevé mí vista a la pista de hielo. Isabel estaba ahí sosteniéndose de Levi, parecían charlar y ella estaba demasiado animada haciéndolo.

Mucho antes de ser el novio de mi hermana, Levi, había sido mi mejor amigo, con todo lo que ser un mejor amigo implica, incluso charlas sobre amores y desamores a las dos de la madrugada. Sabía que Levi había salido con otras chicas antes que Isabel, y Levi sabía que a mí nunca me había llamado la atención el hacerlo y lo aceptaba, sin embargo el que le gustara mi hermana nunca lo había mencionado, a pesar de saber que no me hubiese molestado si me lo decía.

Fue extraño al principio. Incomprensible la forma de cómo alguien tan pragmático como él había terminado con alguien tan escandalosa como ella. Eran muy diferentes, o lo pensé al principio, gradualmente me di cuenta que me equivocaba, ellos tenían más en común de lo que creía. A ambos les gustaba la natación, el club de literatura y los días lluviosos del verano; a él le gustaba el orden y la limpieza y ella se adaptaba perfectamente a eso; siempre estaban rodeados de personas, él era guapo, y ella era hermosa. Su parecido no era milagroso, pero se consideraba perfecto.

Suspiré, di un sorbo al chocolate, el vapor provocó que mis anteojos se empañaran –uno de los lados malos de tener que usar gafas es lo poco que puedes disfrutar de algo tibio sin sufrir consecuencias, otro más son los días de lluvias.

–Así que… ¿te estás divirtiendo? – en algún punto me había olvidado de mirar a mi hermana, y la llegada de Levi me había tomado por sorpresa, casi me ahogué con un malvavisco.

–¿Debería? – dije, intentando no toser.

Levi posó su mano derecha en la mesa y tamborileó sus dedos, su vista fue hacia la pista de hielo donde mi hermana y los anillos de Saturno estaban. No respondió. A veces, y solo a veces, me decía que mi comparación era errónea y que Levi más bien debía ser Plutón, por lejano, frío y pequeño.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – indagué. El chocolate se había terminado, me sabía mal que fuera así, busqué con la vista a la mesera para poder pedir otro.

–Nada – sus delgados dedos se aferraron al menú y pretendió leerlo, sus pupilas viajaron hasta la esquina de sus ojos y me miraron, desafiantes, no vi satélites, solo el lado oscuro de Saturno, nunca pude luchar contra su fuerte mirada, así que como todas las veces bajé mis ojos hacia mis manos.

La mesera llegó unos minutos después, pedí un chocolate más y extrañamente Levi pidió lo mismo. El ambiente se llenó de un silencio que más que incomodo me parecía perfecto; así era la mayoría de las veces, casi nunca hablábamos y cuando lo hacíamos era yo quien llevaba las riendas de la conversación, Levi dando monosílabos como respuesta, a veces largas frases.

Me di cuenta de que seguía mirándome, lo primero que pensé fue que lo hacía porque desde hace un tiempo que no nos hablábamos, principalmente porque sus visitas a mi casa se habían reducido a "visitar a mi hermana", y muchas de nuestras salidas igual la incluían a ella, y éste, nuestro último año como estudiantes de preparatoria, Levi parecía muy distinto, como si sus últimas vacaciones de verano hubiesen hecho algo en él que me era imposible notar.

Ojalá jamás lo hubiera notado.

Ojalá hubiese seguido oculto.

–¡Levi! – Isabel llegó, le abrazó por la espalda colgándose a su cuello. Junto a ella venían los demás y casi sentí mi tranquilidad y la vida acabarse con ello. Jadeé.

Levi ya no me miraba, ahora miraba de nuevo a la pista mientras todos los demás buscaban acomodarse.

–Oh, Eren, aquí estás – Hanji, una de las compañeras de clase de Levi se acercó hasta mí y me empujó con sus caderas hasta el final del sillón para que ella y alguien más pudieran sentarse. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y continuó: – creímos que no habías venido, deberías salir más a menudo con nosotros.

Salir con ella no era un problema, yo podía salir con Hanji cuando lo quisiera, ella era agradable y su castaño cabello me encantaba, además de que era una de esas personas que entendía perfectamente mi problema con las gafas (y era mi amiga porque así lo quería, no porque le conviniera tenerme cerca para agradarle a Levi). Sonreí.

–Tal vez después.

Hanji me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pronto el bullicio comenzó a crecer y las conversaciones se volvieron sobre cosas de las que yo no tenía idea, estaba comenzando a ser incómodo.

–¿ _Izzy?_ – llamé a mi hermana poniéndome de pie y haciendo señas a Hanji para que me dejase salir.

–¿Qué pasa? – se colocó su sonrisa traviesa y jugueteó con ella como una mujer pretendiendo ser coqueta.

–Me voy a casa – saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves del auto – tomaré el autobús o algo así, dile a Levi que conduzca.

Ella me miró y su sonrisa desapareció, sus ojos se tiñeron de preocupación, pero antes de que dijera nada salí de ahí.

Más tarde esa noche, Isabel volvió a casa diciéndome que tenía una invitación de Levi para salir con ellos dos mañana. Sonreí y negué. Dormí temprano.

De alguna manera me había acostumbrado a que Levi rompiera mí corazón sin saberlo. Desde aquella primera novia que tuvo en secundaria, hasta aquella tarde cuando sostuvo la mano de mi hermana frente a mí. De manera permanente, tenía un corazón roto.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Hoyo negro

_No recuerdo cuál fue la canción que escuche cuando escribí esto, fueron varias, pero si tuviera que escoger una, creo que al final del capítulo Eren podría escuchar perfectamente "Everytime You Go Away" de Paul Young. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Él ya no me necesitaba. Él tenía otras prioridades. Yo entendía a la perfección eso, pero eso no significaba que no lo echará de menos. Me sentía solo._

 _Cuando sin aviso no asistía a nuestras citas de cada viernes, solía quedarme en casa mirando la película del día con un tazón de palomitas y un refresco sin abrir. Escuchaba a Isabel despedirse y sabía que estaría con ella. Resultaba deprimente. Y me preguntaba si acaso el vínculo especial que une a los mejores amigos desaparece cuando alguien mucho más especial llega._

 _Tal vez era así, y yo no lo entendía porque aún no conocía a mi alguien especial._

 _Sin embargo yo no quería convertirme en un recuerdo, en esa clase de persona que olvidas fácilmente después de haber sido tan importante, tan especial. No quería convertirme en una fotografía vieja, en ese recuerdo distante._

 _Empero, yo no era lo suficientemente egoísta para arrebatarle su felicidad, lo había decidido desde hace un tiempo, cuando fui consciente de que no era normal querer besar a mi mejor amigo._

 **III  
—Hoyo negro—**

–Tienen que escoger un poema – el profesor de literatura dijo, mirando por encima de sus gafas y del libro que sostenía entre sus largos dedos –. No cualquier poema, tiene que ser algo que sientan, algo que les haga sentir que fue escrito para ustedes. Lo leerán para mí, así que sabré si han escogido uno al azar.

El grupo dio un jadeo grupal y quejas murmuradas comenzaron a escucharse.

El profesor ignoró a todos y continuó hablando mientras caminaba. Él amaba ese tipo de cosas: los quejidos agonizantes y las miradas desesperadas de una docena de estudiantes, y claro, el teatro también. Llegó hasta la mesa que compartía con Armin y se quedó de pie ahí. Dejé de garabatear en mi libreta.

–Ustedes aman la poesía ¿cierto? – su tono suave y quejumbroso me dijo que se refería a mí en concreto, de manera irónica me regaló una sonrisa cuando gire a verlo. Entrecerré los ojos, molesto –. Elijan un poema romántico, trágico, desesperante o decepcionante, algo que les haga sentir, algo que les llegue hasta lo más profundo de ustedes y les haga pensar en algunos años más cuando vuelvan a leerlo «ah, cuán infantil pude ser». Piensen en la clase de poema que recitarían a alguien más.

El profesor entonces, seguro de que no volvería a distraerme, continuó avanzando hasta llegar al frente.

Suspire con resignación, ahora que había sido pillado en distracción todo lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir un buen poema. Mi plan inicial de escoger uno corto y que rimase acababa de arruinarse.

El timbre sonó entonces. Y a diferencia de otras veces está vez fui el primero en salir.

Para llegar a la biblioteca tenías que atravesar un largo camino de luz, árboles y estudiantes. Para mi suerte el aire era fresco y acarició mi rostro durante algunos segundos. Se sentía bien, era agradable.

Aún tenía la mitad de la batería en mi walkman y eso era una buena señal, me alcanzaría para todo el rato que pensaba divagar entre libros. Me coloqué los audífonos, _Queen_ me recibió con gusto, pero yo no los recibí con gusto a ellos, cambié la pista hasta que los _Misfits_ aparecieron; ellos eran buenos para ahogar el ruido, no siempre, pero si la mayoría de las veces.

Coloqué sobre mi cabeza el gorro de mi sudadera y luego en los bolsillos guardé mis manos. Era más cómodo así, en soledad. Cuando estaba cerca de Isabel y sus amigos no me sentía a gusto, ella lo sabía pero no le tomaba importancia; a ella le hacía feliz que conviviera con ellos incluso si eso implicaba mantenerme incómodo todo el tiempo. Ella creía que me conocía. Se equivocaba.

Pero no puedo culparla. Mellizos. Nuestro deber era conocer uno al otro, entenderlo y apoyarlo. Yo conocía a la perfección a Isabel, e Isabel creía conocerme a mí. Pero era mentira. Incluso si ella sabía cuál era mi comida favorita o el por qué prefería los días cálidos del verano a los fríos de otoño, había muchas otras cosas que ella nunca sabría.

Cuando la canción se detuvo y los segundos que quedan entre una canción y otra me dejaron expuesto al mundo, escuché a mis espaldas pasos erráticos, algunas risas ahogadas y algo que sonaba como burlas hacia mi persona. Intenté ignorarlas y aceleré el paso, pero ellas no se rindieron. Me harté y giré a verlas.

Eran chicas de la clase de Levi, y eran "amigas" de Isabel. Sabía que ellas me odiaban, sabía también que odiaban a Isabel. Eran admiradoras intachables de Levi, demasiado patéticas para conseguirse una vida propia.

–Entiendo lo de tu hermana – una de ellas dijo cuándo me vio quitarme los audífonos –; es muy guapa. Pero tu… ¿por qué siguen hablándote si quiera?

Isabel y yo en realidad éramos demasiado similares, su cabello rojo era lo único diferente, además del hecho de ser mujer. Y no obstante durante toda mi vida me había cansado de ser una comparación constante de ella y me encargué de que nuestras diferencias fuesen más notarias que cualquier otra cosa.

De ese modo el color de nuestros ojos había sido sustituido por las esmeraldas en los suyos y las gafas en los míos. Su piel brillante, por la palidez de mi cuerpo. Su facilidad de hacer amigos, por mi poca disposición a socializar. Su buen sentido al vestir por mi «me pongo lo primero que encuentro»; así, de ese modo, nadie era capaz de ver nuestras similitudes tomándole más importancia a todas esas cosas sin importancia.

Ellas me odiaban por ser amigo de Levi. ¿Cómo alguien como yo, podía ser amigo de alguien _oh-tan-perfecto_?

Ellas no sabían que una de las cosas que Levi más odiaba era eso que ellas hacían, así que ese no era un buen modo para conseguir su simpatía.

–No te basta con que tu hermana nos lo haya quitado ¿tú también piensas hacerlo? – una más alegó, su mano en su caderas resaltando sus curvas. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un gesto de altanería encantador. Lástima que fuesen tan infantiles.

Suspiré. –Nadie quita a nadie, las personas eligen con quien quieren estar.

Y fue todo, coloqué de nuevo mis audífonos y seguí mi camino. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca comprendí que nunca antes había tenido más razón en algo. Isabel no me había quitado a mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo había decidido estar con mi hermana.

Pasé el resto del día buscando poemas, algo que me llenará fácilmente y que me hiciera sentir eso que el profesor esperaba que sintiera, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para sacarme lagrimas o una fugaz sonrisa. Estaba rindiéndome y volviendo a la idea principal del poema corto, cuando el estruendoso ruido de un montón de libros golpeando la mesa me hizo saltar en mi lugar.

Isabel frente a mí con los ojos cubiertos de estrellas. Su sonrisa decía claramente «por favor, presuntamente que me ha pasado». Así que lo hice.

Ella de inmediato tomó la silla frente a mí y una vez cómoda estiró sus brazos sobre la mesa para tomar mis manos con las suyas. –¿Has pensado a que Universidad irás? – ella inició de ese modo la conversación.

Y yo tenía una respuesta, por supuesto que lo había pensado, desde que tenía diez años y el gran sueño de ser astrónomo, y Levi había decidido que estudiaría literatura porque se le daba bien. Íbamos a ir a la misma universidad. Sólo él y yo, y no porque no quisiéramos a nadie más a nuestro alrededor, sino más bien porque no había necesidad de ello. Él me tenía a mí y yo lo tenía a él. Siempre.

Antes de poder responder, Isabel apretó mis manos entre las suyas. –Levi ha sugerido estudiar en la misma universidad – ella sonrió, las constelaciones en sus ojos se iluminaron hasta el punto de opacar la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana a mi izquierda.

Apreté los labios, y sonreí como pude.

–Oh, uhh, que bien.

–¿Verdad? – ella soltó mis manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho como si lanzará suplicas al cielo –. Sé que suena tonto y apresurado, que aún hay un montón de cosas por ver y conocer, pero creo que será así, nuestra relación es lo suficientemente sería para pensar en ir a la universidad juntos después de todo, por ello no te sorprendas si en el futuro pensamos en una familia juntos.

Carraspeé. Claro, lo había olvidado. Ahora él tenía a Isabel, y yo no tenía a nadie.

–Eso es maravilloso – ensanché mi sonrisa, en esa especie de sonrisa que das cuanto quieres ocultar el dolor de tu corazón. Eso, por supuesto, no significaba que no estuviera feliz por ella. Desde un principio sabía que no había ninguna clase de esperanza para mí. Yo no era normal, pero Levi sí lo era y él aún podía formar una familia y ser feliz. Y entre mi amor unilateral y su felicidad, la respuesta era obvia.

–¿Y? ¿Qué hay de ti? – está vez Isabel movió su presencia a mi lado y se pegó lo suficiente a mí para atemorizarme y creer que escucharía los latidos fracturados de mi corazón.

–¿Yo?

–Sí, tú, jamás me has hablado sobre alguien en especial a pesar de que sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Soy tu hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Yo lo sabía, así como sabía que lo que quería no estaba a mi disposición.

Sin importar cuando lo deseará, Levi jamás vendría a mí.

–No hay nadie en especial – respondí.

–Tal vez lo habría si salieras más a menudo de casa.

–No lo necesito.

–Podríamos organizar citas dobles, ¿sabes? Puedo decirle a Levi que me ayude…

–Isabel – irrumpí, mi voz salió más cortante de lo que pretendía, le corte en su ímpetu –. Yo… Es sólo que no tengo interés en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Justo ahora tengo un poema que entregar y aunque me agradaría continuar charlando contigo, no tengo tiempo, hablemos en casa, por la noche.

Me alegraba que ella estuviera contenta, de verdad, pero no me sentía bien hablando de eso ahora. Me sentía desplazado. Y como si el destino quisiera burlarse de mis sentimientos, Levi apareció por la puerta con la mochila de Isabel en brazos.

–Listo, podemos irnos.

Isabel le sonrió. –Nos vamos a casa, puedes venir con nosotros.

–¡No! – me apresuré a responder. Levi dirigió su mirada hasta mí y me interrogó con ella –. Está bien, váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer.

Isabel entonces besó mi mejilla. Desde mi posición miré fijamente a Levi y quise transmitirle tanto como podía. Quise que recordará aquella tarde cuando dentro de nuestra improvisada casa hecha de sábanas habíamos hablado sobre lo grandioso que sería estar toda la vida juntos. Jamás pasaría. Él se despidió de mí con simpleza y luego se alejó con Isabel.

Al verlos así, juntos, de la mano, pensé en Levi yéndose por un camino centellante, como si en algún minuto de la oscuridad hubiese pensado en ser una estrella, de esas estrellas que al ser fugaces también son efímeras y aun así se vuelven inolvidables.

Tomé el siguiente libro, Jorge Luis Borges apareció. Sonreí.

Tenía el poema perfecto.

Coloqué mis audífonos de nuevo y subí el volumen tanto como pude. Lo bueno de las canciones siempre ha sido lo fácil que te hacen olvidar los problemas por cuatro minutos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

La actualizaciones, por si no lo han notado vienen entre tres y cuatro días c:

 **Muchas gracias por leer**  
 **Stranger**


	4. Colisión

Yo sé que es triste, pero nadie dijo que el amor sería fácil, mucho menos si estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo, y éste a su vez sale con tu hermana. Será difícil, y habrá muchas cosas a las que ambos en el futuro tendrán que enfrentarse, aunque supongo que el obstáculo más difícil es la barrera que ellos crearon llamada "amistad". Eren sin duda tendrá buenos momentos. Seamos pacientes.

La canción de está vez es una de mis favoritas. "Don't Speak" de **No Doubt** me hace pensar mucho en lo que Eren siente sobre su relación con Levi. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Me di cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba enviando suplicas al cielo de una añoranza que llevaba toda una vida. Y es que amar a Levi se sentía tan natural como el respirar._

 **IV  
—Colisión—**

Ese día volví a casa como un ladrón. En completo silencio y entre sombras. Sabía de ante mano que Levi estaría ahí, y ese día en especial no tenía ánimos para verlo, así que tan rápido y sigiloso como pude subí las escaleras a mi habitación, cerré con llave y me tiré sobre mi cama. Contemplé el techo cubierto de estrellas que yo mismo había dibujado el año pasado.

Había también un sistema solar colgante. Levi me lo había regalado en mi cumpleaños número trece.

Como no resolvería nada de ese modo y aún había poema que tenía que transcribir, me levanté de mi acogedor lugar y caminé hacia el ordenador que ese verano papá me había comprado.

Revisé mi correo.

 ** _De:_** _Mikasa.  
 **Para:** Eren.  
 **Asunto:** ¿Nos ponemos al día?_

 _Me cuesta adaptarme, Eren. Me cuesta sentirme a gusto viviendo sola. ¿Por qué tienes que ser menor que yo por un año? ¿No podías haber falsificado un acta y venir a estudiar conmigo? ¿Por qué siquiera envíe una solicitud a una Universidad a kilómetros de mi hogar? Solo hace un mes que llegué aquí y recién puedo tener algo de tiempo, me siento como si estuviera muriendo…_

 _Perdóname por no comunicarme antes (aunque tú también pudiste escribir ¿sabes? ¡No cuesta nada!), envié algunas tarjetas por correo hoy también ¡debes estar pendiente! El enano de mi primo probablemente no te las entregará._

 _Tienes que contarme qué ha pasado desde que me fui. ¿Aún salen esos dos? ¿Cómo estás tú? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Si te resulta estúpido contarme ese tipo de cosas por un correo o una carta siempre puedes venir a visitarme, yo conduciría hasta ti y te traería conmigo… Espera… No es una mala idea, estás en tú último año de preparatoria y seguro que tienes que ver tus opciones como futuro estudiante universitario, ¿qué harás este fin de semana? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Te presentaré algunos amigos y te mostraré el campus ¡aún puedo convencerte de que vengas conmigo! ¿No sería estupendo?_

 _¡Me aliviarías bastante! La Universidad apesta, y no, no lo digo por mis compañeros, sino literalmente, apesta, a vacas, a estiércol y algo más a lo que aún no logro ponerle nombre ¿pero qué es lo que esperaba cuando decidí estudiar veterinaria?_

 _En fin, perdona que lo primero que escribo sólo sean un montón de quejas. Supongo que tú tienes tus propios problemas de los que preocuparte. Cuéntame cómo va tu último año. Es extraño para mi hablarte como si yo supiera hacia donde llevar mi vida, solo soy un año mayor. Que fastidio._

 _P.D. Por favor, responde a mi invitación antes de que llegué el viernes (lo cual debe ser pronto ya que es miércoles) tengo que limpiar este lugar y llenar de gasolina el auto, conseguir algo de buena música, y levantar el trasero de algunos de mis nuevos amigos para que me acompañen._

Mikasa era la prima de Levi, era un año mayor que nosotros y una de las tantas personas a las que podía llamar amigo sin temor a equivocarme. Levi y ella no se llevaban demasiado bien, se soportaban por el simple hecho de ser familia, pero, si por ellos fuera, ni siquiera se dirigirían la palabra.

Mikasa era, además, la única persona en el mundo que sabía sobre mis nada normales sentimientos. Había terminado confesándolo cuando el día de su graduación, durante la fiesta de despedida, ella me había pedido que saliéramos.

Ella era guapa, mucho, él tipo de mujer al que no podrías negarle nada. Pero yo no me sentía atraído hacia ella en ese sentido.

Lo comprendió de la mejor manera.

Con los minutos transcurriendo, la confianza reafirmada, ella había terminado por mostrarme aquello que no había querido ver.

–Te gusta Levi – y no lo preguntó, lo afirmó.

Jamás pude negarlo.

Fue ella la causante de la colisión del pequeño fragmento de meteorito contra el gran Saturno. Fue como si quitará de mis ojos la venda que los cubría y me hiciera consciente de lo que tenía a mí alrededor, de lo mucho que había cambiado Levi para mis ojos. Fue, como si fuera nueva luz, aliento fresco en mañanas de verano.

Todo se confirmó aquella tarde, semanas atrás, cuando ella había insistido en que le ayudásemos con su mudanza, y Levi y yo nos habíamos montado al auto de su madre con un montón de maletas que no habían entrado en el auto de Mikasa.

El auto se había quedado varado a mitad del camino. Las palabras de Mikasa no habían dejado de rondar en mi mente durante todo ese tiempo, y Levi, quien había vuelto de su último campamento de verano, ya lucía diferente.

No solo porque su cabello largo había desaparecido, ni porque vestía más sobriamente, tampoco era la nueva fragancia que le envolvía. Sino que también la calidez de nuestra relación se sentía distinta, nuestras miradas lo eran.

Lo conocía de toda la vida, y solo hasta entonces fui capaz de notar las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cuando gesticulaba, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y lo profundo que estos lucían cuando se perdían, sus labios delgados y rosados, sus manos pequeñas pero rudas, su cabello negro y su expresión suavizada cuando mencionaba mi nombre.

Era un Levi distinto. Yo lo veía distinto.

–No podemos seguir avanzando – había dicho –. El auto se averió.

Fue aceptarlo y negarlo todo a su vez.

Me recargué en el asiento y solté una risa fugaz.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso? Estamos en medio de la nada y la noche está por caer. Ni siquiera tengo señal.

–Siempre has sido bueno para encontrar una solución – continué riendo –. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo para esta situación tan desafortunada… ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? – Suspiré, tomé aire y mantuve mi vista al frente –, desde que sales con Izzy has reducido el tiempo para mí, y ahora que tenemos un tiempo de «mejores amigos» al final nos hemos quedado aquí, varados en la nada. Dime si no tengo mala suerte.

Levi suspiró y antes de que pudiera reaccionar golpeó mi frente con sus dedos. –Está oscureciendo, esperemos a que pase un auto, o en todo caso a que la molesta de Mikasa se desespere porque sus cosas no llegan y venga a buscarnos.

Me acomodé en mi lugar. El sol frente a nosotros comenzaba a esconderse y los rayos de luz tornaban de naranja las nubes. El verde del verano en las montañas creaba el contraste perfecto. Era un momento perfecto. Tan tranquilo. Me pregunté qué tan difícil sería hablar de nuevo con él como en los viejos tiempos, compartir secretos de infancia como solíamos hacerlo a los quince años a mitad de la noche, buscando el brillo de nuestros ojos entre la penumbra como si pudiésemos verlos a la luz del día. Imaginé su efímera sonrisa. Observé de reojo a Levi esperando encontrar ese mismo anhelo en él; tenía los ojos cerrados y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban sus pestañas.

Sentí como si el aire se me escapase en un segundo. Volví la vista al frente y negué con la cabeza. Cerré los ojos.

Cuando la noche llegó y cubrió todo a su alrededor, Levi se había dormido dándome la espalda, utilizando una almohada que había encontrado en las cosas de Mikasa para descansar su cabeza.

Afuera las estrellas resplandecían. Las constelaciones me saludaban. Y la luna lucía especialmente preciosa. Me burle de mí mismo de nuevo. Observé la silueta de Levi, la forma tan relajada y despreocupada con la que dormía.

Fue ahí cuando supe que es lo que había cambiado en él. Y no era Levi, empero, cuando la respuesta llegó, no hice más que sentirme culpable y la ignoré.

Esa madrugada cuando Mikasa llegó a buscarnos, me encerré con ella en su habitación y le hablé de todo. «Ya lo sabía. Ha sido así siempre» me respondió.

 ** _De:_** _Eren.  
 **Para:** Mikasa.  
 **Asunto:** Un fin de semana juntos._

 _¿Hasta qué punto puedes mantenerte con alguien en una relación que llamas «amistad»? Levi y yo no hemos estado más cercanos desde la última vez que nos viste. Izzy y él parecen llevarlo bien, tampoco es como si me metiera demasiado en su relación. Aunque estos días los he sentido más cercanos a mí que de costumbre ¿no es extraño? Hace poco fuimos a la pista de hielo ¿te he contado? Fui con Levi allí el año pasado, durante su inauguración y usamos mi poca habilidad en ese arte para chocar "accidentalmente" con las personas, fue horrible, terminé con algunos raspones y estoy seguro de que las personas también. Echo mucho de menos momentos como esos. Instantes en los que solo existíamos los dos._

 _Me siento demasiado solo desde que te fuiste, antes por lo menos si Levi faltaba a las citas de los viernes venías tú en su lugar, actualmente tendría que perder mi dignidad y ponerme de rodillas para suplicar un minuto de su tiempo (algo que por supuesto no haré). ¡Los chicos de la escuela parecen disfrutarlo! Son tan patéticos como yo, me pase toda la vida dejando de lado a las personas y ahora que soy yo quien es apartado los malditos disfrutan al verlo. Aún está Armin, claro, pero Armin no puedo tomar el lugar de Levi, creo que jamás nadie podría. ¿Suena aún más patético si te digo que cada mañana me despierto con la sensación de que algo falta? Lo peor es darme cuenta de qué es "eso" que falta: Mi mejor amigo. Mi único amigo. Fui tan desconsiderado al dejar a los demás de lado, ahora no sé qué hacer, me cuesta hacer amigos ¿lo sabes?_

 _Así que sé perfectamente cómo te sientes ahora. Yo también estoy solo. La escuela apesta, y yo sí lo digo por mis compañeros (menos Armin, Armin tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón). Pero sólo son algunos meses más y estaré graduándome. Iré a la Universidad y me olvidaré de todo esto. Lo que hoy es trágico, en algunos años no será importante…_

 _No tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana, a menos que pasar el día encerrado en tu habitación leyendo los libros de la escuela signifique "diversión". Mis padres no se negarán a que pase un fin de semana contigo, y tampoco he elegido una Universidad así que llegas en el mejor de los momentos. ¡Por favor, Mikasa, llévame lejos de este lugar!_

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Mikasa llamó a casa y confirmó con mis padres el pequeño viaje que haría con ella a su Universidad.

–Creí que ya habías decidido una Universidad – papá comentó.

Isabel frente a mí me miró interrogante. Sus curiosos ojos transmitiendo como siempre lo que no ponía en palabras.

Tomé un trozo de fruta con mi tenedor distraídamente. –Siempre es bueno ver más opciones.

–Si eliges irte con ella estaremos separados – Isabel suspiró –, por más tiempo del que hemos estado en toda la vida.

–Eventualmente tiene que pasar – respondí, demasiado a la defensiva. Ella parecía darse cuenta que mi actitud no era la misma desde el día de ayer, y mamá y papá también parecieron darse cuenta –. Me voy a clases.

Tomé mi mochila y apresuré mis pasos hacia la puerta, justo ahí, al abrir, Levi me recibió con sorpresa. Mis pies enredándose e impidiendo que diera un paso con firmeza. Él me sostuvo contra su pecho para que no cayera. El latido de su corazón retumbó en mis oídos, y la suavidad con la que pronunció mi nombre me hizo sentir seguro.

El miedo me corroyó por completo junto al dolor de mi propia incapacidad de dañar la felicidad de ésta persona sin autodestruirme lentamente por dentro.

Me sentí mal. La culpa apuntándome como un arma. En mi interior, en esa parte tan mía, algo imploraba que incluso si no lo podía tener, Levi mirara en mi dirección algún día.

–¿Estás bien? – Isabel preguntó a mis espaldas.

Me separé de Levi tan rápido como pude, con la mirada sobre mis pies, las mejillas rojas, y los fragmentos de un corazón latiendo dolorosamente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía mirar a los ojos a ninguno y fingir que no me hubiese gustado permanecer quizá para siempre entre sus brazos.

Salí corriendo.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Retorno

El poema se llama "El amanezado" y es propiedad de Jorge Luis Borges.  
La canción de hoy la encontré por casualidad, pero me gustó mucho, mucho. "No soy yo" de **Ha Ash.**  
¡Gracias por seguir aquí! c:

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Amar a Levi era amar al Universo, con sus galaxias, con sus planetas, con sus lunas y estrellas. Por eso yo no podía amarlo, porque Levi era universo y yo apenas un fugaz instante._

 **V  
—Retorno—**

El estruendo que provocó la varita de madera del profesor al golpear la orilla de la mesa causó que mis sentidos volvieran y mi mente bajase de la luna para volver a la Tierra. El hombre me miró sobre sus gafas con una de sus cejas levantadas en advertencia.

–Detente ahí – el profesor alargó la barita de madera para señalar a la chica que leía sin gana alguna su poema (no sabía su nombre; pese a llevar tres años juntos aún no conocía a todos mis compañeros); luego el hombre volvió su vista a mí. –. Eren pareces tener entusiasmo.

–Uy, sí, demasiado – murmuré.

El profesor Mike me escuchó y me envió una rápida mirada cargada de entendimiento. No estaba en uno de mis mejores días, y él lo sabía. Pero cuándo a un profesor le ha importado que no tengas un buen día. Con sus manos me indicó me pusiera de pie.

–Bien, ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Suspiré. Armin me miró desde su lugar y con una mirada fugaz me dijo «ánimo».

Ya no estaba seguro de leer mi poema. Lo había escogido en un momento de debilidad cuando mi sentido común había decidido tomar un descanso, y ahora me avergonzaba leerlo porque más que cualquier otro día Levi y su fragancia estaban en mi mente.

Me dolió el estómago.

También el corazón.

–Es el amor… – Risitas se escucharon. El profesor mandó a callar.

–Continua.

Miré sobre mis gafas a las idiotas que se habían reído y procuré hacerlo con tanta amargura como podía. Rodaron sus ojos.

–Es el amor. Tendré que ocultarme o huir. Crecen los mu… - me detuve, mordí mis labios y miré suplicante al profesor.

–¿Ocurre algo?

Mis manos sudaron. Miré al profesor Mike y quise pedirle que por favor olvidáramos todo eso y en su lugar tuviéramos una conversación absurda sobre porqué las bolsas de papel son mejores que las de plástico reutilizable para comprar verduras en el mercado local y cuántos son los árboles que perecen bajo las manos de las monstruosas cadenas, dueñas de las bolsas de papel. Pero todo lo que salió de mí fue mi inútil verdad: –Es que… bueno, usted dijo que escogiéramos algo que nos hiciera sentir, y aunque el poema en sí es hermoso, yo… – era asqueroso, estaba comenzando a sudar por todos lados. Estaba a punto de dejar expuesto más de lo que debía –. Yo realmente no quiero hacerlo.

El profesor suspiró y llevó sobre su barbilla sus dedos para fingir pensar. Asintió dos veces. –Si es algo que llevas dentro y te está causando la preocupación que llevas, déjalo salir, tienes a todas éstas personas dispuestas a escucharlo. Eren – se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro, vi el fugaz intentó de una sonrisa, jamás lo había visto tan comprensivo conmigo, sabía que era una buena persona, todo el mundo lo decía, muchos le admiraban, pero nunca había tenido la dicha de comprobarlo –, sólo déjalo ir. Preocuparse es estúpido. Es cómo andar con un paraguas a la espera de que llueva.

–¿Y si llueve al final?

–Eres inteligente, sé que sabrás protegerte de ella, o bien, danzar entre sus gotas.

Mis dedos apretaron la hoja con el poema. El hombre no se rendiría, eso era obvio, y todos a nuestro alrededor ya nos miraban con los signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

–De acuerdo – dije, decidido. Lo único que me frustraría de todo eso era que, todas esas palabras que llevaba guardadas, Levi no las escucharía jamás.

– _Es el amor. Tendré que ocultarme o huir.  
Crecen los muros de su cárcel, como en un sueño atroz.  
La hermosa máscara ha cambiado, pero como siempre es la única.  
¿De qué me servirán mis talismanes: el ejercicio de las letras,  
la vaga erudición, el aprendizaje de las palabras que usó el áspero Norte  
para cantar sus mares y sus espadas, la serena amistad,  
las galería de la biblioteca, las cosas comunes, los hábitos  
el joven amor de mi madre, la sombra militar de mis muertos,  
la noche intemporal, el sabor del sueño?_

Me detuve y tomé aire. Un picor en mis ojos comenzó a nublarme la vista. Escuché los murmullos de mis compañeros, pero hasta éste punto ya no quería detenerme, no cuando acababa de llegar a las palabras que realmente quería gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas hasta que llegasen a Levi.

– _Estar contigo o no estar contigo, es la medida de mi tiempo.  
Ya el cántaro se quiebra sobre la fuente,  
ya el hombre se levanta a la voz del ave,  
ya se han oscurecido los que miran por las ventanas,  
pero la sombra no ha traído la paz._

Pasé saliva y con rapidez limpié mis ojos con la manga de mi sudadera. Me quité las gafas, ya no podía ver con ellas de todos modos.

– _Es ya lo sé, el amor:  
la ansiedad y el alivio de oír tu voz,  
la espera y la memoria  
el horror de vivir en lo sucesivo.  
Es el amor con sus mitologías,  
con sus pequeñas magias inútiles.  
Hay una esquina por la que no me atrevo a pasar.  
Ya los ejércitos me cercan, las hordas.  
(Esta habitación es irreal; ella no la ha visto)_

Mi voz se quebró. Yo lo hice también.

– _El nombre de una mujer me delata.  
Me duele una mujer en todo el cuerpo._

No esperé a que el profesor me dijese algo, concluí y volví a mi lugar, ocultando mi rostro entre la almohada que acababa de hacer con mis brazos. Escuché a Armin preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Le respondí que estaba perfectamente.

Escuché la clase continuar, los murmullos ser callados. Y sentí sobre mí todo el tiempo las miradas de los idiotas de mis compañeros. Sentí, sobre todo, la soledad de haber echado a perder una amistad.

Nadie me dijo nada. El profesor me dejó llorar tanto como quise, y mientras lo hacía pensé que eso era todo. Que embotellaría esos sentimientos en un frasco de mermelada, junto con las constelaciones que los ojos de Levi poseían.

Me quedé así hasta que el timbre sonó. Ya no estaba llorando para entonces. Pero aún no quería enfrentar al mundo. Era una vergüenza demasiado grande que afrontar.

–¿Saldrás a almorzar? – era la voz de Armin, suave y cálida, cargada de comprensión y ternura.

Negué sin levantar la cabeza.

–¿Te traigo algo?

Volví a negar.

–¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

Antes de responder, el sonido de pasos nos irrumpió, luego la voz aterciopelada de mi mejor amigo se escuchó. –Cuidaré de él, vete.

Armin no dijo nada, pero supe que seguramente asintió. Sentí a Levi sentarse a mi lado. Ahí en ese salón de clases estábamos él, mis lágrimas embotelladas y las constelaciones mirándonos con mermelada en las estrellas.

–Vete – murmuré.

–Los rumores corren rápido. Mira esto, diez minutos y han llegado hasta mi clase.

–No me importa.

Su fría mano fue a mi espalda para dejar a su paso palmaditas y calidez. Levi no era bueno con las frases de apoyo, pero siempre buscaba hacerte sentir bien. Me reí de él.

–Levi eres malo en esto – rezongué sin cambiar de postura –. De verdad comienzo a preguntarme qué hacen mi hermana y tu cuando están solos. ¿Mirarse fijamente, tal vez?

Levi no estuvo contentó con mi comentario, mucho menos con las risas que vinieron después, jaló mi oreja sin contemplación.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – una vez que consiguió que me incorporara y le viera de frente, Levi recargó su codo en la mesa y con la mejilla recargada en su mano me miró en un gesto burlón.

Hice un gesto de desagrado. –Demonios, Levi, no. Es mi hermana – sabía que interiormente ahora era él quién reía, podía verlo en sus ojos cubiertos de mermelada.

Sonreí para él. Levi, ahí, tan cerca de mí, como una pequeña estrella en el cielo que pareces alcanzar con solo estirar tu mano, para después darte cuenta que esa constelación en realidad es lejana, un infinito de por medio. La distancia entre nosotros no era tan dulce.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté.

Levi tenía mis gafas en sus manos y con su pañuelo limpiaba los cristales. –Mi grupo organiza una fiesta éste fin de semana, deberías venir– dijo al entregarme mis gafas.

Las tomé con recelo.

–Creí que ya no me dejarías ir a fiestas.

La última vez que había ido a una fiesta con él, había sido el verano pasado, y el resultado no era el mejor. Había tomado alcohol y hasta ese día no lograba recordar absolutamente nada. Y, según tenía entendido, ese día fue el día en que Levi e Isabel comenzaron a salir. Tal vez lo supe desde ese momento, quizá fue esa noche el día en que Levi me confesó que mi hermana le gustaba, y yo no era capaz de recordarlo y ahora lo culpaba por jamás hablarme de ello.

–Es nuestro último y asqueroso año como estudiantes de preparatoria. Mereces divertirte.

Negué. Sabía que había algo más. –¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

–… Tu molesta amiga llamó, dijo algo sobre la Universidad.

–Ya.

El silencio incómodo creció alrededor. Los días en los cuales llenábamos esos silencios con conversaciones mundanas sobre conspiraciones, teorías, aliens y civilizaciones perdidas habían desaparecido. Ya no éramos unos niños capaces de hablar hasta de los sabores que llegaban a nuestra vida.

Volver a hablar con Levi de la misma forma que antes, sería más complicado con esa terrible distancia entre nosotros.

–Mira esto – Levi deslizó hasta mí un sobre.

Expectantes mis ojos se abrieron ante las palabras ahí escritas. Sonreí. Lo hice sinceramente. Su felicidad era mi felicidad. –¿Médico? Creí que estudiarías literatura – indagué.

–Dije que lo haría porque lo hacía bien, no porque lo quisiera.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde hace un tiempo. No se lo dije a nadie, eres la primera persona en saberlo; quería que fueras la primera persona en saberlo.

No lo pensé tanto y dejé que mis brazos rodearan su cuello. Su perfume. Su calidez. Levi jamás correspondía mis abrazos, pero tampoco los rechazaba, y eso era más que suficiente para mí. Lo apreté más contra mí, deseando que algo de él se quedará para siempre conmigo.

Habló sobre mi oreja. Cosquillas en mi cuello y en mi corazón. El oxígeno llenó mis pulmones y sentí un ecosistema formarse ahí. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sus palabras, con su voz, me alcanzaran. –Si te vas con Mikasa definitivamente nos separaremos, y quizá reencontrarnos será más jodido que la vida misma. Prometamos mantener está amistad en pie siempre. Tenemos medio año para reafirmarlo.

–Levi –murmuré.

–¿Qué?

–Yo…

Me aleje de él, no mucho. Lo miré a los ojos. «Abrázame fuerte entre tus brazos. Dame destellos de esperanza» quise decir.

–¡Aquí están! – Isabel entró, con esa sonrisa que devora corazones sobre sus labios. Mis brazos enviaron lejos a Levi, y la verdad que había guardado hasta entonces, ahora me acompañaría por siempre. –. Perdón – dijo tan pronto descubrió que acababa de romper la atmósfera extraña entre nosotros. Había preguntas a su alrededor. La preocupación de ser alejada de un secreto, y el sincero arrepentimiento por haber entrado de esa forma.

–Está bien – dije –. Levi sólo vino a animarme. No estuve bien durante la clase de español y…

Isabel asintió.

Había una incomodidad palpable ahí.

–¿Sa-sabías? – tomé la carta de aceptación, me acerqué a Isabel –. Levi fue aceptado en la universidad médica de Sina – Isabel dudo, pero al final tomó entre sus manos la carta. Y esta vez fue ella quien corrió a sus brazos. Ellos irían a la misma Universidad, Isabel tendría que estar feliz, era con ella con quien Levi tendría que compartir su dicha.

Les di la espalda. No quise mirar a Levi. No quise mirar su felicidad desbordante. Era mi error después de todo. Estaba queriendo a la persona equivocada y eso estaba mal, tan horriblemente mal, tan jodidamente mal, que interiormente me hundí en la desesperación de no seguir cayendo en esa marea de sentimientos que no sabía controlar. Pero cometí el error de volver a mirar a Levi, una mirada rápida, y me quebré aún más.

 _¿Por qué me miras de esa forma idiota? ¿Por qué lo haces como si no entendieras por qué lo correcto es que estés con ella?_

No pude evitarlo, le miré con anhelo. Con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Isabel no se merecía que yo le hiciera eso.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Estrellas fugases

_¿Cómo están hoy? Yo estoy superando un refriado ;-; (¡Que horrible enfermar!), y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viniendo aquí y publicar éste capítulo. Espero que les guste. La canción de hoy es de uno de mis grupos favoritos: "I want It that way" de **Backstreet Boys**. (El coro simplemente es algo que me llega). Nos vemos. ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Conocerlo fue como ser acogido con los brazos abiertos por una madre, perdonando cada uno de tus pecados de manera renovadora._

 _Hubo un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo durante nuestra primera conversación._

 _Hubo miradas._

 _Hubo sonrisas._

 _Hicimos "click"._

 _Y el pequeño deseo de que con nuestras cosas en común probablemente surgiera el amor._

 _Sí… probablemente._

 **VI  
—Estrellas fugases—**

El fin de semana llegó entonces.

Con una sensación de intranquilidad como su compañía.

Tenía una pequeña maleta lista y un bolso con bocadillos para el camino. Era viernes por la tarde y Mikasa estaba próxima a llegar, había llamado hace media hora para confirmarlo. El viaje sería algo largo, cuatro largas y merecidas horas lejos de todo esto.

Ese día Levi estaba ahí, me había ayudado empacando algunas cosas por mí, y se había quedado acostado sobre mi cama mirando el techo. Enumeraba las estrellas y recitaba sus nombres, formando constelaciones con la punta de sus dedos. Yo permanecía acostado a su lado y le corregía cuando se equivocaba.

–¿Lo recuerdas? – preguntó después de largos minutos en completo silencio.

–¿Qué cosa?

–El día que nos conocimos. Eras tan jodidamente molesto y ruidoso.

–Y tú siempre fuiste demasiado serio.

Busqué con mi mano la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos, solíamos hacer eso siempre. Levi siempre sostenía mi mano cuando éramos niños; cuando correteábamos en el parque, cuando resbala y raspaba mis rodillas en un día de lluvia, en los museos para evitar que me perdiera, y al dormir para ahuyentar mis pesadillas. Todo eso se sentía tan lejano ahora.

Su mano apretó la mía.

–¿Cómo será cuándo realmente tengamos que separarnos? – está vez fui yo quien preguntó.

Levi guardó silencio algunos segundos.

–Siempre que puedas podrás visitarme.

Asentí.

Cinco minutos después mamá gritó desde el piso de abajo. Mikasa estaba aquí.

–Entonces nos vemos – suspiré, de pie frente a él.

En sus ojos vi la necesidad de decirme algo pero al final ese sentimiento huyó lejos y nada además de un asentimiento y un gesto inmutable me fue otorgado. Le dije que se cuidase en mi ausencia.

–Eren – Mikasa, con su esencia –no más de una niña, sino de una mujer– cubierta de brillantes destellos, y un rostro con esa boca pintada de carmín llena de dientes y sonrisas burbujeantes, se acercó a mí y me estrechó en sus brazos tan pronto me vio de pie al final de las escaleras.

Escuché a levi chistar a mis espaldas. Mikasa, de inmediato, con sus ojos de noche de octubre, le miró en reproche. Apreté sus brazos en un afirmación muda de que no hacía falta le reclamase por algo. Ella suspiró en redención.

–Bien, mamá – «mamá» así era como Mikasa llamaba a mi madre, le tenía cariño, y el sentimiento era reciproco, mi mamá decía que Mikasa era la hija que nunca tuvo. Nunca supe como sentirme respecto a eso – lamento no quedarme más tiempo, pero si queremos llegar a los dormitorios antes de que los cierren tenemos que irnos ahora.

Los pasos rápidos de Isabel bajando las escaleras advirtieron a Mikasa de que quizá no partiríamos en ese instante.

–¿Por qué no dejas que vaya con ustedes?

–Oye – Levi intervino, tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola consigo

–Porque no – respondió Mikasa.

Mamá se apresuró, sabiendo lo peligroso que podría ser un capricho de Isabel contra Mikasa, y tomó a su hija con ella. Bastante obvio es saber que ellas no se llevaban bien. La razón clara no la tenía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que esa guerra absurda entre ambas la había iniciado Mikasa.

–Además he pedido permiso para alojar a una sola persona – continuó Mikasa –, aunque quisiera llevarte no podría.

–¿Alojar? ¿Se alojará contigo en tu dormitorio? – está vez fue Levi quien tomó la palabra. La dureza de su voz sólo podía significar que la idea no le gustaba. Algo totalmente comprensible si tomamos en cuenta que, pese a no agradarse, Mikasa aún era de su familia y le preocupaba.

–Obviamente se alojará con los chicos, un amigo mío tiene la habitación sola y aceptó el hospedaje de Eren en su pieza ¿cuál es el problema?

Mikasa le retó con la mirada. Levi no se intimidaría por ella.

–Bueno, ya está bien, vayámonos – tomé la mano de Mikasa, tibia, suave, eran el contraste de las manos de Levi.

Con renuncia ella dejó que la llevase fuera.

De pie en el porche nos miramos un poco desestabilizados.

–Tú hermana me irrita.

–Aun no entiendo por qué le odias.

–No es que la odie, solo estoy molesta, tu sabes…, por todo.

Bajé la mirada. Con melancolía sonreí. A continuación tomé aire y miré al cielo, aún con la luz de la tarde intenté encontrar estrellas, preguntándome si realmente serviría todo esto para olvidar algo que había estado creciendo durante todos estos años.

–¡Hey, Mikasa! – gritó una chica entonces. En el asiento de copiloto, con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, una chica de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta nos saluda de manera animada, con los rayos de sol iluminando sus ojos.

–Oh, ven, ven, ven – Mikasa haló de mí –, te presentaré. Ella es Sasha.

–Hey – ella extendió su mano, la enorme sonrisa y familiaridad con la que me recibió me hizo temblar un poco –, Mikasa habla mucho sobre ti, tenía curiosidad de conocerte. Es un placer.

–El placer es mío.

–Y esté de aquí es Farlan, él es quién nos prestará su dormitorio.

De la parte trasera del auto salió él, con una sonrisa cargada de las más buenas intenciones y un «Hola» que transmitió todo lo afiatado que podía ser. Cruzamos miradas por primera vez cuando tomé su mano, un escalofrió me recorrió desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de mis cabellos con su contacto. Se creó un remolino devastador en mi estómago, como la ligera advertencia de que debía cuidarme, de que está vez tenía que tomar mis precauciones.

La clase de advertencia que no llegó con Levi.

 _«No te ilusiones, no te enamores; terminará mal»_

Pero la vida siempre fue una sátira con respecto a mis pensamientos.

–Entonces vamos.

Mikasa se montó en el auto, con Sasha a su lado cantando una canción pop que no había escuchado nunca. Farlan estaba a mí lado, charlando entre instantes con ellas dos, sonriendo hasta mostrar los dientes y lanzando miradas efímeras en mi dirección.

Me causaba curiosidad, a pesar de parecer una persona simple y sencilla, la clase de chico que no llamaría la atención más allá de lo necesario. No parecía increíble. No parecía perfecto. No me recordaba en lo absoluto a Levi porque él era su antónimo. Esa fue la primera razón, supongo, por la que decidí que era agradable conocerlo.

Yo sabía que todo eso estaba mal. Pensaba que estaba jodidamente mal.

Las personas como yo, las personas que se fijaban en un chico antes que en la chica que sonreía de oreja a oreja con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos centellantes, no eran normales.

Y era malo. Lo suficientemente malo para que mi estómago se cerrase en preocupación y el sudor frío llegará a mi cuerpo.

Me mantuve así durante todo el viaje. Sin hablar. Sin escuchar. Pensando que en la vida no había hecho nada (tan) malo para ser castigado de esa forma.

Cuando el auto se detuvo fue el mismo Farlan quien me tomó del brazo y haló consigo detrás de Mikasa y Sasha hacia la cafetería. Y los suspiros se atoraron en mi garganta junto a las preocupaciones. Pero lo ignoré. Estaba ahí para sentirme bien, no para terminar de empeorarlo todo.

–Estás siendo un tonto ¿lo sabes? – Mikasa entonces giró su cuerpo, sorprendiéndome. Ante la seguridad que tenía al querer hablar de mis motivos frente a estas personas deduje que ellos ya lo sabían, o por lo menos alguna pequeña parte.

Temí, sólo un poco, que me rechazasen por eso. Pero nada pasó.

En cambio, Farlan tomó a Sasha para intercambiar su lugar con Mikasa. Estaba a punto de ser regañado, lo sabía. –Sí, bueno, eso es algo que ya sé, no necesitas que lo recuerde – le respondí.

–Estás ignorando tus sentimientos de nuevo – la cafetería a esas horas de la noche lucía menos solitaria de lo que se esperaría, había alumnos charlando en las mesas, y algunos profesores también. Existieron miradas rápidas en mi dirección y cuchilleos indiscretos.

–Necesito tiempo ¿sí? Además no digas "de nuevo" es la primera vez que lo hago.

Ella se detuvo de golpe. Me miró intensamente como intentando entenderme, grabar en su memoria lo que sucedía conmigo y mandarlo a analizar. No dijo nada y a cambio me dio una charola. –La comida está aquí, toma lo que quieras, yo pago.

–Bien.

–Pero no olvido nada. Estábamos hablando sobre tu absurdo deseo de venir aquí, Rose es un bonito estado, no te lo niego, pero tengo miedo de que estés haciendo esto por las razones equivocadas.

–Es normal que piense en ir a la Universidad, que puede haber de malo en eso.

–Tú plan era ir a Sina con Levi ¿me equivoco?

–Isabel irá con él ahora.

–¡¿Y qué?! Tú eres su amigo antes de que ella fuese su novia, tienes el derecho de decirle "No, Izzy, no, quien se va con Levi soy yo".

–¿Qué te pasa de pronto? – me burlé. Está era una faceta nueva en Mikasa, normalmente era una chica sería y correcta.

–No me gusta que te dañen. Dime ¿estás huyendo de Levi?

¿Qué si estaba huyendo de él? Definitivamente. Nunca tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía, yo no estaba bien, nada de lo que pensaba sobre él era correcto. No era normal. Y no podía enfrentar esas no normales sensaciones mientras ya no fuese sólo _mí_ Levi.

–Está es mi decisión Mikasa – respondí –, y voy a estar bien con ello si él es feliz.

Esa noche después de cenar, Mikasa me acompañó hasta el dormitorio en el cual dormiría. Se despidió y dijo que nos veríamos en la mañana. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros. Justo en ese momento fui consciente de que únicamente seríamos Farlan y yo ahí, solos. Saber eso por supuesto me hizo sentir intranquilo.

La incomodidad era la dueña de la noche ahí dentro. No habíamos hablado demasiado, encontrar un tema en común era casi tan difícil como encerrar una constelación en una cajita de cristal.

El lugar, sin embargo, era agradable. Olía a lavanda y todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. La razón por la cual no tenía compañero de dormitorio no me atrevía a preguntarla.

Sentado en la cama vacía, dejé ir un suspiro.

–¿Eres gay? – soltó de golpe, sin vergüenza.

Tuve que tomar mucho aire para no desmayarme. Fruncí el ceño en su dirección. –Lo soy – respondí. Una verdad que hasta ahora solo Mikasa sabía.

Antes de recibir alguna clase de insulto o ser sacado a empujones de ahí, tomé mis propias cosas y me dispuse a salir. No tenía planeado que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa forma pero ya que había sucedido qué más podía hacer que recoger mi orgullo y marcharme. No obstante mi muñeca fue sujetada antes de si quiera poner un pie fuera.

–Nadie te está corriendo – me soltó, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su escritorio.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente, preguntándome si acaso él no se temía que alguien como yo estuviera ahí como él.

–Sé que estás pensando – está vez me tomó por sorpresa, regresó sobre sus pasos, se acercó a mi oído y lo susurró –; "no es normal sentirme como me siento".

Y la verdad me quemó por dentro como un incendio de verano, coloreando mis mejillas hasta pintarlas de carmín.

Farlan se carcajeó.

–Te contaré un secreto – alzó su índice y escondió su sonrisa tras ese dedo –: también lo soy.

Y se alejó de nuevo, moviéndose frente a mí como una obra de arte.

La conversación murió y de nuevo la incomodidad fue bienvenida. Me senté sobre la cama que usaría esos días y tras darme cuenta de que esa noche no podría dormir saqué un libro de mi mochila, había tomado a Verne antes de salir de casa y pretendía terminar la vuelta al mundo en 80 días ese fin de semana.

–¡A mí también me gusta Verne! – su voz, su presencia, arrastrándose sobre la distancia hasta estar más cerca de mí. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Quitó el libro de mis manos con una confianza ciega en sus acciones que sólo había visto en Izzy, extrañamente no lo encontré irritante, en lo absoluto.

Le di una mirada de duda, a continuación una pequeña sonrisa. Y entonces Verne se encargó de todo lo demás.

Me habló sobre lo mucho que deseaba viajar al centro de la tierra montado durante cinco semanas en un globo para después huir de la tierra a la luna. Le dije que yo quería dar la vuelta al mundo en solo ése fin de semana y sentir esos días como dos años de vacaciones alrededor de la luna. *****

La incomodad se fue poco a poco, ahí en esa habitación sólo él y yo, en una burbuja de risas y recomendaciones.

Farlan era apasionado cuando hablaba sobre lo que le gustaba. La ciencia ficción era su género favorito, y aunque era amigo de Mikasa no era su compañero, él estaba en su segundo año como estudiante de astronomía.

Hubo mucho en común.

Tanto de qué hablar.

Cuando mi mente quiso recordar a Levi no se lo permití, empujé con toda mi fuerza de voluntad hasta el fondo de mi mente el recuerdo de su nariz, la forma de sus ojos, la curva maliciosa de sus labios cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, y la calidez de su mano sosteniendo la mía antes de despedirse.

Así dejé espacio para la sencillez de Farlan, para los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, sus gestos al hablar de algo que no le agradaba, lo gráciles que eran sus manos al moverse, su cabello rubio y sus labios pálidos.

Y me mantuve así, con los recuerdos grabándolos a fuego en mi memoria durante todo el viaje.

Era lo justo.

Era lo necesario.

Levi y yo solo seríamos amigos. Y tenía que entenderlo.

Sin embargo no podía entender porque me dolía tanto si quiera pensarlo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ***** Todo ese párrafo hace referencia a los libros de Verne: La vuelta al mundo en 80 días, Viaje al centro de la Tierra, De la Tierra a la Luna, Cinco semanas en un globo, Alrededor de la Luna, Dos años de vacaciones.


	7. Profundidades

¡Hola de nuevo! Llegó un poco tarde, lo siento, estos días aplique un examen universitario ':) no tengo idea de cómo saldré o si pasaré siquiera, yo espero que sí. ¿Cómo les ha ido a ustedes?  
"Always" de **Bon Jov** i es una buena canción.  
¡Gracias!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Existieron miedos. Pequeños fragmentos de temores al silencio, a las palabras que nunca dijimos, a lo que no veíamos, a lo ilegible, a lo intraducible. Miedo a ese silencio en el que estaban escritas todas las verdades, esas que no quisimos ver porque sentíamos que no las merecíamos._

 **VII  
—Profundidades—**

El siguiente día comenzó con nerviosismo al despertar y los ojos rojos por no dormir. La luz del día molestó mis ojos, la cama estaba justo bajo la ventana, así que halé mis cobijas y me cubrí con ellas hasta la cabeza.

Me quedé así hasta que Farlan me dijo que debíamos ir a las regaderas, luego nos encontraríamos en la cafetería junto a los demás.

–Guiaré el tour – dijo, guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

La personalidad de Farlan era apabullante de algún modo y, no obstante, de igual forma lograba hacerte entrar en una zona confort de la que quizá no escaparías pronto. Hablaba cuándo tenía que hablar, y siempre agregaba un extra que lograba hacerte creer que él estaba en lo correcto sin parecer petulante.

Me agradaba por su tranquilidad y por su facilidad de resolver las cosas.

Nuestra primera parada luego del desayuno fueron los distintos edificios de las facultades. Cada uno envuelto en su propia magia. El de arquitectura con sus formas y atracciones. El de arte con sus escalones de colores y manchas de pintura en la pared. El de literatura estaba impregnado de tranquilidad. Había música en el área de descanso. Y todos a mí alrededor charlaban y sonreían.

Tenso al principio, sorprendido quizá un poco, paso a paso me dejé impregnar por ese entorno que no me correspondía; las risas alegres de Sasha que rompían el lugar en miles de fragmentos, los comentarios amistosos envueltos en satisfacción de Farlan, y las sonrisas fugases que corrían de un lado a otro hasta perderse de Mikasa.

Ahí en esa pequeña infinidad, transcurridos los minutos y los recuerdos volviendo a mi mente me hicieron sentir la desdicha por sentirme demasiado cómodo en ese ambiente que debería negar para no generar más lazos invisibles con esas personas.

De algún modo pensar en Levi, y luego pensar en nuestra fracturada amistad, me hacía temer. No quería volver a sentirme prisionero con alguien, con un corazón en común condenándonos a la desgracia.

Y sin embargo, los dedos que se deslizaron entre los míos, la calidez que envolvió la palma de mi mano al ser presionada, la sonrisa tirante en los labios de Farlan, hicieron que mis nervios treparan por mis piernas y dejaran gruesas marcas en mi mente que no desaparecerían por días. Comenzó a molestarme su familiaridad, la forma en la que me abrazaba, como tomaba mi mano y halaba de mí por todos lados como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida; siendo aceptado en ese estrecho círculo amistoso empalagoso en el que estaba siendo hundido sin posibilidad a salir.

–¿Eren? – llamó mi nombre. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento solo éramos él y yo.

Lo miré con duda, buscando con discreción a Mikasa, ella no estaba en ningún lado. Si ella me hubiese dicho que el conocer a Farlan era su principal idea en todo eso lo habría aceptado, no se lo hubiera negado o rebatido, era después de todo algo demasiado obvio.

Insistió en sostener mi mano una, dos, tres, ocho veces más hasta que recibió una sonrisa como respuesta de mi parte. Su mirada segura y caminar ligero, la angustia de arrancar a tan amistosa persona de mi entorno o de hundirla en mi supernova de oscuridad, me llenaron de una ligera intranquilidad.

Nos sentamos en una banca de cemento bajo un roble. Me habló sobre lo que esperaba de su vida a partir de ahora. Me dijo que le gustaban los placeres sencillos, las papas fritas con queso, lo cálido de una sopa casera, meter los dedos en el agua, la tranquilidad de las tardes de otoño, la buena música, la lluvia y las tazas de café que le acompañan y quedarse dormido en cualquier parte después de un largo día.

Cuando a mi mente quiso venir Levi de nuevo, me di cuenta de que todo eso estaba mal. Yo no podía comparar a las personas con él, no podía formar un criterio de los demás, basado en un amor unilateral del que estaba huyendo. Así que simplemente lo dejé ir. Dejé que cuál estrella fugaz surcará mis pensamientos y luego se desvaneciera.

Así, con Levi y mis miedos lejos, dejé el paso libre a todo lo demás. Cuando la tarde llegó y el sol comenzó a ocultarse, las pláticas sobre estrellas y galaxias cambiaron a cosas más personales. Me habló sobre su familia, y su desaprobación a su sexualidad, me dijo que él debía estar en tercer año pero que la crisis con su familia le impidió ingresar cuando debía a su especialidad, me dijo que poco a poco sus padres comprendieron, me enteré por sus palabras que el director del lugar era su padre.

–¿Cómo crees que conseguí el permiso? – vaciló, me empujó con su hombro en broma.

Luego fue mi momento. Él preguntó y yo respondí.

–Bueno, yo también he tenido amores no correspondidos – él dijo –, pero he aprendido a superarlo. Hay personas que por más que quieras no cambiarán nunca; la persona que te gusta quiere a una chica, eso no lo cambiarás jamás, si ya lo tienes claro no debes dejar que te afecte.

Le sonreí. Pensé, analicé. Comprendí.

Nunca fue Levi la razón por la que me alejé de ellos, siempre fue Isabel. Yo había podido perfectamente vivir con mis sentimientos por Levi ocultos, pero era la culpa de ellos al ser Isabel mi hermana lo que me hacía sentirme mucho peor.

–Tú no lo entiendes – le dije –, el chico que me gusta es el novio de mi hermana.

El guardó silencio, entendiendo.

–Y eso está muy mal – seguí –, había estado perfectamente bien lejos de ellos hasta que de pronto comenzaron a invadir mi burbuja de tranquilidad y la culpa comenzó a atacar de nuevo. Yo no puedo hacerle eso a ella, es terrible.

–No creo que eso esté mal.

Quise protestar. Antes de cualquier cosa Farlan continuó:

–No te avergüences de lo que sientes ni sientas culpa, eres humano y como humano tienes derecho a sentir cualquier emoción y hacer que te haga feliz.

Lo pensé un momento. Él me regaló una sonrisa y hubo una extra para mí que me coloqué en los labios.

Eso era lo que necesitaba: que alguien me dijera que no era tan terrible como creía.

Y el domingo se fue demasiado fácil. Entre bromas y la promesa de tener entre mis posibilidades la Universidad, Mikasa condujo todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Las risas de Sasha, los comentarios de Farlan, y la tranquilidad en la mirada de Mikasa, los cotilleos y los chistes crueles, me carcajeé como nunca lo había hecho.

Al llegar a casa Mikasa me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, me susurró al oído que me apoyaría con cualquiera de mis decisiones. Extrañamente Farlan se acercó hasta mí cuando con una mirada rápida y silenciosa pidió a Mikasa que se metiera al auto.

Le di el número de mi casa cuando me lo pidió.

A continuación me miró fijamente y luego miró a mí alrededor.

Sentí su mano sobre la mía de nuevo, cálida presionando los huesos de mis dedos, luego hubo un beso de despedida y él huyendo, dejándome ahí sobre la acera con una mirada desconcertada.

La sensación fugaz de sus labios sobre los míos se quedó ahí.

Caminé a casa con pasos pesados y la respiración apretada. Antes de abrir la puerta escuché del otro lado la risa de Isabel y la voz de mi madre, luego la suavidad y firmeza de la voz de Levi.

Todo lo que quise en ese momento era no verlo.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hasta un pequeño parque propiedad del parvulario, me senté en uno de los columpios y esperé, deseando desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, pero sin importar cuánto fuese el tiempo que me quedará ahí sin moverme, no lo conseguiría, la prueba de ello fueron los pasos que iban arrastrándose en mi dirección, la presencia de alguien más a mi lado, y el silencio que le envolvía.

Levi siempre me encontraba a donde sea que fuese. Nunca fui capaz de huir de él, ni siquiera cuando de niños jugábamos a escondernos. Él era capaz de encontrarme como un sabueso.

–Así que… ¿por qué no has entrado? – cuestionó, por alguna razón mis músculos se pusieron tensos y los nervios afloraron en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

–¿Me viste?

Él no respondió.

–Quería caminar un poco – continué – y pensar…

–¿Te ha gustado? – el giró a verme, lo sentí, más sin embargo yo me mantuve firme y continué con mi mirada en el suelo, viendo como mis pies cavaban la tierra bajo ellos.

–Más de lo que debería – respondí –, es un buen lugar.

Hubo un silencio. Luego un suspiro mío.

–¿Cómo les fue en su fiesta? – le pregunté con el total interés de saber si todo había resultado bien.

El bufó molesto. –Repugnante, como todas.

Le miré de reojo, su perfil, siempre me había gustado su perfil. La forma de su nariz y lo afilado de sus ojos, la finura de su piel y la sutileza de los movimientos de su boca.

Más que un brillante planeta, Levi era un hoyo negro.

–Hubiera sido más divertido si hubieses estado ahí – comentó, y supe que se refería a aquella fiesta en la que mi dignidad se había perdido.

–¡Déjame ya! – bufé –. Fue un error de principiante, nunca había bebido y me pasé quizá un poco.

–¿Poco? Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de recordar lo que hiciste, mocoso idiota.

Hice un puchero. –Eso es porque no quiero – fingí indignarme – ¿por qué querría yo recordar las cosas vergonzosas de una fiesta aún más vergonzosa? ¡Es suficiente con lo poco que tengo!

Me reí. Una risa ahogada.

Levi negó con su cabeza.

–Deberías volver a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

–No aún – al ver que se levantaba me tomé el atrevimiento de tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo –, hace mucho que no hablamos tanto, y tú te irás pronto ¿no es así? ¿Antes de la graduación? Isabel nos lo dijo, así que quédate un poco y charlemos como los buenos amigos que somos.

Y se quedó ahí, a mi lado, escuchándome hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese fin de semana. Y sobre aquellos meses en los que nuestra amistad se había tornado lejana. Le dije inevitablemente que lo extrañaría.

–Dime – irrumpió –… ¿realmente no recuerdas nada de esa fiesta?

–No – fruncí el ceño – ¿por qué quieres que lo recuerde? ¿Dije algo malo?

El temor creció desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta llegar a mi pecho y apretarlo hasta casi sentir que se me iba la vida. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones cuándo él asintió.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y mi boca se cerró de nuevo, en un segundo intentó sucedió lo mismo.

–Te gustan los chicos – dijo al darse cuenta de que nada saldría de mí; un sudor frío invadió mi cuerpo.

–¿Te dije eso?

–¿Es cierto?

El me miró con fiereza, advirtiendo con esa sola mirada que se daría cuenta si le mentía. –¿Dije algo más? – temía haber dicho algo como «y de hecho tú me gustas» también, así que no estaba de más asegurarse.

Levi negó.

–Sólo que te gustan los chicos, luego vomitaste mis zapatos.

Apreté los ojos. –Sí bueno, no necesito recordar nada más… ¿Estás bien con ello?

–Estoy bien ahora. Pensé que serías capaz de decírmelo en tus cinco sentidos pero jamás llegó ese momento, eres muy tonto Eren.

–Ugh…

El palmeó mi espalda.

–No entiendo ¿por qué ahora?

Esta vez fue el turno de Levi de dejar ir un suspiró. Tomó mi mano derecha entre las suyas como una madre al darte su apoyo, me miró fijamente. –Escuché el auto de la fastidiosa de Mikasa al llegar, miré por la ventana y te vi junto a ese chico.

 _Oh. Oh. Oh._

–¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

–¿Qué?

–¿Lo conoces desde hace cuánto? ¿Un día? Ni siquiera puedes saber si es la clase de persona que te mandará a la mierda tras un par de meses, podría ser un repugnante traficante de órganos.

–¡Espera, espera, espera! – está vez me puse de pie, él hizo lo mismo – ¿De verdad, Levi? ¿De verdad crees que Farlan podría ser ese tipo de persona?

–¿Farlan?

–¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! – manos sobre mis cabellos, molesto.

–¿Y tú sí?

–¡Más que tú!

–Nunca has tenido una pareja Eren, y eres demasiado estúpido, cualquiera podría engañarte.

Me ofendí. Me ofendí realmente. Por atacarme de esa manera cuando ni siquiera estaba en el tipo de relación que él pensaba que tenía con Farlan.

Le miré furioso. –Vaya, pues muchas gracias por alegrarte tanto por mí, mejor amigo Levi. Creo que olvidas que por algo se debe empezar, nadie viene al mundo sabiendo cómo mantener una relación sentimental. ¿Y qué si lo conozco de un día? ¿No sabes eso de «amor a primera vista» acaso?

–Deja de decir tonterías, eres mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que me preocupas, cualquiera que quiera salir contigo debe de tener mi aprobación.

–Claro cómo todas tus novias tuvieron la mía.

–Eso es distinto, yo sé sobre relaciones.

–Sí, tu eres el experto – socarrón le dije.

Él me miró claramente molesto, pero si acaso pretendía que yo aceptará sus palabras así porqué sí, se equivocaba por completo.

–Bien. Haz lo que quieras.

Me dio la espalda, sus pasos se alejaron cubiertos de oscuridad e ira.

Le miré marcharse, con el enojo que había ido creciendo dentro de mí desvanecerse poco a poco.

Suspiré.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Polvo de estrellas

La canción de hoy es de **Bon Jovi** , "I'll be there for you". ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _El 25 de Diciembre él me dijo que me llevaría por siempre en su corazón. Para mí eso nunca fue suficiente, yo quería ir para siempre de su mano._

 **VIII  
—Polvo de estrellas—**

Yo sabía que había cosas que sucederían si las deseaba.

Sabía que Levi me quería. Sabía también que en el mundo yo era su persona más importante.

Era consciente de las muchas veces que Levi hubiera venido si le hubiese llamado. Mi error sin embargo siempre fue ese. Nunca lo llamé. Incluso a su lado había sentimientos que era incapaz de expresar. Porque en el fondo sabía que cada uno de mis deseos no eran los deseos correctos. Porque incluso si lo pedía, Levi jamás sería capaz de mirar aquello como un capricho de su mejor amigo.

Los días siguientes nuestra relación se cuarteó un poco más. La pequeña fisura pronto comenzó a verse como algo grande que terminaría por devorarnos, hasta convertirnos en nada más que polvo de estrellas.

Volví a mi vieja costumbre de mirar a Levi a la distancia, con sus profundos ojos azules perdidos en la inmensidad que formaba Isabel, y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados con los de ella.

Pronto comencé a cuestionarme si realmente estaba bien llamarlo «mejor amigo» cuando nuestra relación se había reducido a nada más que simples conocidos.

–Realmente me gustaría conocer a tu hermana – Farlan me dijo una vez, durante su tercera llamada a mi casa. Hasta entonces no habíamos hecho más que hablar de viejos libros en estanterías perdidas de bibliotecas viejas y el hecho de si había o no vida en otros planetas. Sabía de mis sentimientos por Levi y siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme. –. Porque para hacerte de lado de esa forma, debe de ser una chica extraordinaria.

Una risita forzada se escapó de mí. –No es sólo él, yo también lo evitó tanto como puedo.

–Pero si lo piensas es comprensible, estás luchando por dejar tus sentimientos mientras que él se aleja de ti sin razón alguna… O eso creo...; si lo pienso bien quizá ambos están siendo demasiado tontos, es decir, son amigos, sólo deberían hablar y superar lo que sea que esté sucediendo.

Con la sensación de una amistad creciendo, pronto intercambiamos correos.

Día tras días después de la escuela solía correr hasta esa computadora que en un principio pretendía ser usada solo para tareas y buscaba entre mi bandeja de entrada algún mensaje de Farlan. En ocasiones me contaba sobre lo acontecido en el día, algunas otras me preguntaba sobre alguna recomendación de lectura. Seguía llamando a casa y pasábamos horas hablando sobre lo divertido que sería viajar alguna vez al espacio, o encerrar en la palma de la mano a _Spica *****_. No tenía que preocuparme por continuar una conversación, nunca había silencios, Farlan solía hablar sobre muchas cosas, yo sólo le escuchaba atento, refutaba, cuestionada, recomendaba y en ocasiones solía retarlo.

Terminé viendo las películas que me recomendaba durante los siguientes meses. Farlan leía los libros que le sugería y llamaba al terminarlos para compartir sus impresiones. Nos despedíamos hasta que mamá llamaba a mi puerta y me ordenaba dormir.

Y al día siguiente la rutina se repetía.

El día que no hubo llamada ni correo sentí un extraño vacío antes de dormir.

«Pero claro, es Universitario, seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer»… pensé.

Mientras él, inquieto en una fiesta de despedida para un viejo amigo suyo, se removía en su silla, me lo había contado al siguiente día, junto a un montón de disculpas innecesarias, y un susurrado «te extrañe».

Cuando nuestras pláticas sobre conspiraciones y mundos alternos se volvieron aburridas nos negamos a dejar de hablar y comenzamos a preguntarnos cosas más simples, pero de igual forma mucho más complejas, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Podré conocerla algún día? ¿Sigues huyendo de Levi? ¿Has comenzado a salir con alguien?, en más de una ocasión terminé dormido sobre mi escritorio, despertando con los brazos adormecidos y un terrible dolor en el cuello.

Así, sin darme cuenta, esos pequeños fragmentos de mi vida se volvían especiales, porque eran los únicos en los que la presencia de Levi y mi amor no correspondido no me atormentaban.

Con los días pasando convirtiéndose en meses y las hojas del calendario siendo arrancadas el otoño dio paso al invierno, diciembre decía «Hola» por todos lados, con sus días helados y las celebraciones que acompañan dicha estación.

Un baile de invierno antes de las vacaciones estaba en puerta.

–Invitaré a Annie – decidido, con la determinación desbordándose por cada poro de su cuerpo, Armin dijo –. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Sinceramente los bailes no son lo mío.

–Podrías invitar a una de sus amigas.

Hice un gesto nada educado si se habla de chicas. –Urg, no. Sólo me quedaré en casa y pasaré el día en pijama viendo películas.

Armin sonrío, dulcemente. No insistiría. Por eso lo quería. Armin era como mi pequeño ángel maligno. –¿Qué hay de la chica con la que has hablado últimamente? – ahí estaba, el pequeño demonio de Armin disfrazado de bondad.

Se refería a Farlan, Isabel había terminado contándolo una tarde en la que Armin y Levi se había quedado a comer en casa. Él teléfono había sonado, y ella lo había dejado fluir.

–¿Es ella? ¿La persona con la que hablas últimamente?

Luego de eso, parcialmente, terminé por confirmarle a Armin que había alguien con quien había mantenido contacto sin ninguna otra intención más que una amistad.

Él esperaba paciente mi respuesta. Sobre esa mesa de cafetería estiré mis brazos y dejé ir un suspiró. Siempre se tiene miedo sobre muchas cosas, yo sufría de un miedo constante a que los demás supieran el tipo de persona que realmente era yo. Y aunque ocultarme como tal me hacía sentir incómodo y un farsante, el miedo a ser rechazo y perder a Armin era mucho mayor. El me gustaba, era una persona increíble, la idea de que se alejara de mí me ponía inquieto, y no obstante tampoco quería seguirle mintiendo.

Oculté mi rostro entre mis brazos. –¿Y si fuese un chico? – lo murmuré, esperando que él no escuchara y excusarme con ello por el resto de mi vida.

Un silencio breve, luego una risita. –Eso explicaría porque siempre rechazas a las chicas que se te declaran.

–¿Te incomoda?

–¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí de manera indebida?

–Tal vez.

A continuación nos reímos.

Esa noche envíe un correo nuevo a Farlan.

 ** _De:_** _Eren.  
 **Para:** Farlan.  
 **Asunto:** El baile irrelevante de mi escuela._

 _Habrá un baile en la preparatoria, no tengo ganas de ir, pero si aceptas mi invitación podría intentarlo. Es extraño que te invité un chico, ya sé, pero podemos ir como los buenos amigos que somos._

 ** _De:_** _Farlan.  
 **Para:** Eren.  
 **Asunto:** ¿Amigos?_

 _Acabas de romper mi corazón, creí que teníamos algo especial._

Esa noche, después de arrancar la siguiente hoja en el calendario la revelación de algo que ya sabía pero que había ignorado me llenó de melancolía. Una pequeña sonrisa suave en mi rostro se dibujó.

–¿Regalo de cumpleaños? – susurró para sí, con el índice sobre sus labios y sus pensamientos en busca de algo que pudiera ayudar.

No era realmente la idea principal de hacer venir a Farlan, pero después de pensarlo demasiado y de concluir que incluso si no éramos los mismos de antes Levi seguía siendo importante para mí, había decidido que como cada año le daría algo, pero a comparación de antes esta vez necesitaba que fuese especial. Y Farlan había aceptado ayudarme. De esa manera el día del baile se convirtió en el día de buscar el regalo apropiado para mi amor no correspondido.

–¿Hay algo en especial que le guste? – Preguntó –, claro, además de tu hermana.

–¡Hey!

–Ja, ja. Estoy bromeando – el vaho escapó de entre su sonrisa. Deslizó sus dedos entre los míos de nuevo y avanzó entre la gente que esa mañana caminaba por la plaza sin prestar atención a las miradas llenas de desaprobación.

Encontramos una tienda de recuerdos. Soltó mi mano entonces y cada quien tomó un rumbo en el lugar.

Tenía que ser especial, eso lo tenía claro, sería el último regalo que le daría en años, nuestra inevitable separación en escasas semanas era la prueba de ello. Y todo lo que quedaría después de ese momento serían fotografías y recuerdos, nada más. Me había enamorado de la persona equivocada después de todo, y ahora que tenía claro mi gran error todo lo que tenía que hacer era recoger mis sueños, sanar mi corazón y buscar mi principio.

–Una bola de nieve – Farlan llegó a mi lado, me mostró una bola de nieve con un corazón de cristal rozado dentro. Pensé que se burlaba, pero al mirarlo y descubrir en sus ojos la seguridad de sus palabras supe que no lo hacía.

–No se lo diré – sentencie.

–Y seguirás guardando todo eso hasta la muerte, ¿dejarás que él se vaya sin haber conocido tus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿No es eso cobarde?

–Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué lo diría ahora? Se irá en un par de meses y sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte hacerle algo así. Estoy bien así, de verdad, desde el principio supe que no había esperanzas para mí. Él será feliz con Izzy, y eso está bien para mí.

Farlan guardó silencio, en solemnidad ante las lágrimas silenciosas que golpeaban el cristal de la bola de nieve.

Esa era la verdad, yo jamás sería tan egoísta para hacerle eso.

* * *

–Mamá – pregunté una vez –, ¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusta alguien?

Mamá detuvo sus manos y dejó la mezcla del pastel en la mesa. Me miró fijamente y dibujó una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Cómo debería explicarlo? – ella llevó las manos a sus caderas y desvió su mirada en busca de la respuesta correcta –. Creo que no hay forma de que lo sepas, creo que se siente. Sí, es así, lo sentirás y al sentirlo te darás cuenta.

–¿Y cómo se siente?

–De muchas maneras – ella colocó su mano en mi pecho –. Aquí. Cuando estés cerca de la persona indicada se sentirá de muchas maneras. Quizás un día caminando por la calle la veas y un apretujón llegará a tu pecho. Quizás te tardes años en sentirlo. Algunas veces cuando te das cuenta es demasiado tarde.

No fue la respuesta que esperaba, no la comprendí del todo a mis trece años, pero la acepté y le di las gracias.

De esa forma el 25 de Diciembre frente a la puerta de la casa de Levi intenté recordar nuestros momentos juntos y el cómo se sentían esos momentos. Pero me fue imposible identificar algún sentimiento que pudiera llamar amor en esas tiernas memorias.

Porque desde siempre, Levi había estado ahí, y quererlo se sentía tan natural como respirar.

–Feliz cumpleaños – le dije cuando me abrió la puerta.

No esperé una sonrisa de su parte, mucho menos un gracias, pero su invitación a pasar me tomó por sorpresa. Hace tanto que no estaba ahí.

–Mi madre no está.

–Lo sé, fue con mi madre a realizar sus compras.

–¿Quieres café? Hay chocolate caliente también.

Me indicó con un gesto el sofá, dentro de la casa de Levi olía a galletas de jengibre y vainilla.

–¿Un dije? – se acercó a mí con una charola y su regalo de cumpleaños abierto. Me avergoncé un poco.

–Uhm, bueno, no nos veremos un tiempo y me pareció agradable – tomé la taza con chocolate y dejé que el vapor ocultará mi vergüenza.

–¿Viene en par? Tengo una luna – alzó el dije sobre su mano exponiéndolo a la luz que entraba en la habitación.

De mi cuello saqué un collar de plata con el dije del sol colgando de ahí. –Tengo la otra parte. Te he dado la luna porque creo que te queda, me recuerda a ti.

–Entiendo. Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

–¿Eh?

Entonces antes de cualquier otra cosa me tomó por lo hombros y me dio la vuelta. La punta helado de sus dedos sobre mi cuello me causó escalofríos. Mientras me quitaba el collar susurró: –Sí es así tú tendrás la luna, me encargaré de que no me olvides; me quedaré el sol así te llevaré siempre en mi corazón y no habrá forma de que te olvide.

Estar de espaldas a él mientras continuaba realizando el cambio de dijes me pareció lo justo. Mis mejillas antes pálidas ahora estaban rojas, y sus palabras me habían quitado el aliento, impulsando mis sentidos para dejar a mi mente flotando entre las estrellas, chocando con la luna y enamorándose del sol.

¿Por qué era tan cruel?

Cuando terminó en mi cuello la luna colgaba. La tomé entre mi mano. Levi, ahí, en la palma de mi mano.

De esa manera, cuando la despedida llegó todo se sintió mejor. Como si estuviese haciendo lo correcto. Despidiéndome de él con una sonrisa y la promesa de vernos pronto. Con la luna y el sol colgando de nuestros cuellos como la prueba irrefutable de que así sería.

Cuando el anunció de su vuelo se escuchó por cada rincón de la aerolínea, abracé a Isabel y le dije que se cuidará. Luego lo abrecé a él.

–Nunca te olvides de mí – supliqué en un susurro, con la voz quebrada, el calor inundándome el alma. –Nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca – continué murmurando, ahogando los sollozos en su hombro, escapando aun así traicioneros para llegar a él.

Me correspondió un abrazo por primera vez. Posando su mano sobre mi cabeza en una caricia, y al separarnos y mirarnos a los ojos para cerciorarnos de que aún estábamos ahí pude ver en él una suave apenas visible sonrisa.

Le vi alejarse, intentando guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de él, pensando en que punto de todos esos años sin su presencia comenzaría a olvidar sus oscuros ojos azules y la curvatura maliciosa de sus labios. Me estaba sintiendo inseguro. Tomé la mano de mi madre. No quería dejarlo ir, no quería que ese sol se fuera e iluminara otras vidas lejos de mí, entibiando otras almas menos la mía.

Pero soltar la mano de mi mejor amigo era la mayor de mis preocupaciones, y había logrado superarlo.

Ese día antes de separarnos le susurré un «cuídate», cuando en realidad siempre quise decir un «quédate».

 _ **De:** Farlan.  
 **Para:** Eren.  
 **Asunto:** La vida es maravillosa._

 _¿Estás bien? Mikasa me lo dijo, hoy él se iba, ¿necesitas un abrazo?_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Spica:** Espiga o Spica es la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Virgo y la decimoquinta más brillante del cielo nocturno

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Hola de nuevo, y una disculpa por la demora tan grande, no estaba en mis planes como muchas otras cosas, pero ¡hey! lo interesante de la vida son los momentos inesperados, aunque algunos resulten un poco preocupantes. La razón de mi demora es el hecho de haber estado hospitalizada tras un accidente de auto, afortunadamente nada grave además de golpes y una fractura, logré salir adelante y estar aquí. Aún tengo el pie enyesado pero eso es lo de menos c: estoy feliz de estar de regreso, de ese modo les digo que volveré a actualizar tan regular como siempre.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes.


	9. Fotografías

Está vez me tomé mi tiempo escogiendo una canción, pase de Aerosmith a John Waite y al final terminé con **Savage Garden** , la canción es: _Truly Madly Deeply_.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Las viejas fotografías son engañosas, terriblemente engañosas, nos dan la ilusión de que estamos vivos en ellas, y no es verdad, la persona a quien estamos mirando ya no existe._

 **IX  
—Fotografías—**

Quedaban dos meses antes de la graduación. Levi e Isabel se habían marchado antes de ello porque el programa de la universidad a la que asistirían así lo requería. Yo aún tenía días por delante en los que mi vida se llenaría de decisiones. En mis manos los formatos de la universidad en Rose descansaban aún sin rellenar.

Sina siempre había sido mi primera opción.

Estar con Levi toda una vida siempre fue lo esencial.

Lo recordaba.

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

Aquellos días en los que los colores que adornaban nuestras vidas eran lo único importante.

Tenía una vieja fotografía enmarcada en negro, en ella Levi sostenía mi mano mientras yo limpiaba mis lágrimas, tenía las rodillas raspadas y los cabellos llenos de ramas, volvíamos de un acantilado en el cual habíamos ido a cortar flores para nuestras madres, yo había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para resbalar en el primer intento. Levi lo suficientemente bueno para cargarme en su espalda todo el camino de regreso. Cuando mi madre había decidido que quería guardar ese momento con una fotografía no había logrado estar tranquilo y todo lo que él pudo hacer en ese momento fue sostener mi mano en un mudo «todo está bien».

A veces eso era todo lo que hacía falta para detener mis lágrimas, con el tiempo, cuando el momento de dejar de ser niños llegó, su toque se volvió más especial, más efímero, y sobretodo doloroso. Terminaba por sentirme culpable por pensar en cosas desagradables, en cosas que no eran normales, y como una forma de prevenirlo, como una forma de mantener nuestra relación de amistad comencé a alejarme.

Nunca fui tan valiente para aceptar mi parte de la culpa en todo eso.

La tarde de ese día cuando en mi mesa de estudio reposaban los formatos todavía sin rellanar y en mi cabeza se aglomeraban miles de decisiones el teléfono de la casa sonó y mi madre apareció en mi puerta cinco minutos después.

–Es Farlan – dijo –. Me parece increíble que se llamen cada día y yo aún no lo conozca – agregó con una sonrisa.

–Quizá algún día – fue mi respuesta al pasar por su lado.

No es que no quisiera que mis padres le conocieran, era en realidad el hecho de que él viviese en otra ciudad lo que no había permitido las presentaciones debidas con mis padres.

Al responder su efusividad me tomó por sorpresa. –¡Eren! – Y pude imaginar su sonrisa –, debes de estar preparado ¿no es cierto? ¿Te emociona?

–¿Qué?

–¡Yo lo estoy! Incluso he decidido que sería…

–Espera, Farlan, me temo que no sigo tu ritmo. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hubo un suspiro breve, de fondo casi pude distinguir la voz de Mikasa, así que deduje que ella estaba con él.

–La lluvia de meteoritos que ocurrirá justo después del eclipse lunar de hoy.

Oh.

Lo había olvidado.

–Estoy conduciendo hacia allá – su voz de nuevo no permitió que mis memorias se hundieran en una aglomeración de recuerdos deprimentes de una infancia que jamás volvería –, Mikasa está conmigo, veamos la lluvia de meteoritos juntos...

* * *

Cuando cumplí diez años mi papá me compró mi primer telescopio, hasta entonces Levi me había permitido tener acceso al suyo, pero ahora la idea de uno propio me emocionaba demasiado. Pasé toda una mañana y gran parte de la tarde armándolo junto a Levi, cuando estuvo listo y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, recuerdo haber tomado la mano de Levi y mirarle suplicante para que esa noche se quedará junto a mí. Él siempre consentía mis caprichos.

Me enseñó la forma correcta de utilizarlo, fue Levi quién esa primera vez buscó las estrellas, planetas y cometas para después mostrármelos. El cinturón de Orión más cerca que nunca, parecía ser capaz de tocar la luna si me estiraba un poco, y los deseos en las estrellas fugases eran casi transparentes.

Cuando me separé del telescopio Levi aún estaba ahí a mi lado observándome.

Sonreí.

–Cuando seamos mayores – comencé –, cuando el momento de graduarnos llegué sigamos haciendo cosas divertidas como contar estrellas y buscar cometas; no sólo eso, los años están y estarán llenos de eventos astronómicos como los eclipses lunares y los eclipses solares ¿estará bien que los veamos juntos?

Mientras colocaba el telescopio en posición pensé en eso y cuán empeñado había estado en que lo prometiera enrollando su meñique con el mío.

Observando mi mano me pregunté si él lo recordaba, si debía llamarlo, en noches como esas escuchar su voz era todo lo que quería, aunque por momentos me doliera el corazón.

¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento?

¿De verdad tendría que intentar llamarle?

La respuesta llegó a mí de manera inconsciente, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía el teléfono descolgado y mis dedos marcaban el número que él había dejado. Hubo un timbre, luego dos, llegó el tercero y hubo un cuarto. Entonces su voz.

–L-levi – estaba nervioso, con el corazón palpitando tan rápido y fuerte que me temí que incluso a kilómetros de distancia Levi fuese capaz de escucharlo.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

–... ¿Qué harás hoy? – no fue necesario verlo, sólo lo supe, lo extraño que él se sintió con mi pregunta y cómo hubiese preguntado un por qué si la voz de Isabel no hubiese aparecido de pronto.

Sólo había sido capaz de pensar en Levi y había olvidado por completo que Isabel y él se habían mudado juntos.

Aunque sabía que era incorrecto desearlo, en ese momento pensé en lo mucho que quería que la persona más importante para él no fuese nadie más que yo.

Colgué sin despedirme cuando el timbre de la casa sonó sobresalto mi de por sí acelerado corazón.

Frente a mí entonces Mikasa y Farlan, a mis espaldas mi madre con una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa. Ella conocía a Mikasa, pero está sería la primera vez que conocía a Farlan.

–Él es Farlan – mi mamá le saludo con cortesía, le ofreció entrar a la sala e incluso si no quería no tenía más opción que obedecerla, pues ella se había encargado de pasar sus manos a su espalda y empujarle en esa dirección.

Cuando ella se retiró para traer bebidas él habló. –Tu madre es muy hermosa, se parece a ti.

Mikasa le miró de reojo, mi cuerpo se tensó, si él había sido consciente de sus propias palabras, si habían sido intencionales o descuidadas, no lo supe con claridad.

Mamá volvió no sólo con bebidas, también con álbumes de fotografías, recordé entonces porqué jamás llevaba a casa a mis amigos si papá no estaba en casa. Ella me avergonzaría hasta morir.

Pasó los álbumes a Mikasa y se sentó en medio de ella y Farlan para que ambos disfrutasen del espectáculo de un montón de imágenes en las que un yo pequeño era el protagonista; en la mayoría de imágenes en las que estaba acompañado estaba Levi, a veces Mikasa.

Siempre había creído que una de las razones por las que las personas toman fotografías es porque tienen miedo de que ese momento nunca vuelva a ocurrir.

Mi madre debía estar plagada de miedos.

Ella amaba las fotografías.

Ese día antes de subir a mi habitación tomó una nueva fotografía a los tres.

* * *

El momento llegó entonces pero tras decidir que no sería memorable si veíamos el espectáculo en mí habitación, tomamos algunas sábanas, comida, agua, y una casa de campaña para conducir hacia la colina más cercana.

Ahí en la madrugada los tres mirados desde esa colina la lluvia de meteoritos.

–Es hermoso – Mikasa tomó mi mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me sonrió en complicidad. Sentados en el verde césped de esa colina pensé de nuevo en Levi, en qué es lo que estaría mirando y si acaso yo podría estar más cerca de él de nuevo algún día.

–Si fueras una estrella – Farlan habló sin despegar la vista del cielo –, no, si las estrellas pudieran hablar contigo ¿qué les dirías?

Lo dije sin pensar, justo en el momento en el que la imagen de Levi seguía en mi cabeza. –Algo como «no me dejes», y agregaría un «quédate».

Una risita, luego un golpe en mi hombro con total confianza.

–¡N-no te rías! – me avergoncé, oculté mí rostro en mis rodillas al flexionarlas contra mí pecho.

–Es sólo que son palabras muy extrañas para una estrella.

Estaba avergonzado, quizá más que antes. Me encogí de hombros.

–Bueno, es lo que yo diría si fuese una estrella.

Cuando Farlan tomó mi mano y encerró mis dedos entre los suyos mi cuerpo volvió a estar tenso. Mi mirada buscó censura en su rostro, y en los ojos de Farlan no pude ver nada más allá del deseo de hacerme sentir seguro.

–Ven conmigo.

Y cuando miré al otro lado Mikasa ya no estaba ahí, nos había abandonado en algún momento para dormir dentro de la casa de campaña. Así que lo seguí, entre los arboles hasta un tronco caído en donde las estrellas y los destellos de las luces en la ciudad eran todo lo que veíamos.

Nos quedamos de esa manera hasta que todo pasó a ser irrelevante y todo lo que pudimos sentir fue el cuerpo ajeno uno contra el otro, el resplandor de la estrella más brillante iluminando nuestros cuerpos.

–Hey, Eren.

Despegando mis ojos casi con esfuerzo de las estrellas giré hacia él.

–¿Sí, Farlan?

Y sus ojos encontraron los míos con curiosidad, se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos y sus gestos me decían que estaba pensando, con rapidez, con seguridad, en busca de las palabras correctas, aquellas que quería decirme y por las cuales estábamos ahí.

Sonrió.

–Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

Y si de algo tuve que tener la certeza en ese momento era que, desde siempre, Farlan Church lograba lo que se proponía.

 **Continuará...**


	10. Aquí y allá

Hola después de un tiempo! Como primer punto quiero darles a todos las gracias por sus palabras de ánimo, son lo que me hacen estar aquí de nuevo, lamento si a pesar de ello mi respuesta a demorado. Al final estoy de vuelta y eso me hace feliz.

La canción para este capítulo la escuche por primera vez a través de los audífonos del chico que iba a mi lado en el metro hace ya un tiempo. Recuerdo pensar "Es muy alto, se lastimará" pero tras poner atención a la letra comprendí que eran como gritos de las palabras que quizá él quería escuchar. Desde entonces me ha dado la sensación de que está hecha para eso, para decirte que tienes que caer y romperte y levantarte y armarte y ser más fuerte, y así _volar lejos de aquí_. **Aerosmith, Fly Away From Here.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _No podía tocarlo. Desde el primer momento en que lo desee me prohibí hacerlo. Él no podía saberlo. Él era para mí como aquella inalcanzable estrella en el cielo que no podía tocar. Así era mi pacto. Éramos amigos. Así éramos nosotros y yo no quería cambiarlo. Contenerse, sonreír, bromear, decir que todo estaba bien, una palmada amistosa en la espalda y palabras de aliento._

 _No podía tocarlo y aún aunque quisiera no debía hacerlo. Son las palabras que me repetí siempre, a cada segundo, de eso dependía la estabilidad de nuestro universo. Pero ¿qué es más fuerte la voluntad o el deseo?_

 _…_

 _Tener el corazón roto es una gran oportunidad para morir y volver a nacer._

 **X  
—Aquí y allá—**

Al día siguiente llamé a Levi. Su voz ronca y cansada me tomó por sorpresa al segundo tono. Me quedé sin aliento un segundo y a continuación tan animado como pude le dije que estudiaría en la misma universidad que Mikasa. Se quedó callado durante un largo tiempo; nadie dijo nada, solo su respiración y la mía haciéndonos conscientes de que seguíamos ahí, a una palabra y millones de pasos de distancia.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de hablar le irrumpí. Fue como si algo en mí me dijera que si dejaba que sus palabras me alcanzasen jamás escaparía de nuevo.

–Mis padres ya lo saben. Todo estará bien, en realidad me emociona. – Lo dije, tan casual como yo mismo me lo permití, como si el hecho de no volvernos a ver de nuevo durante un largo tiempo fuese algo sin importancia, intenté sonar seguro, sin titubeos, y aun así sentí que Levi podía ser capaz de notar mis nervios mientras garabateaba en la libreta de notas que mamá siempre dejaba cerca del teléfono.

Escuché un suspiro, cansado tal vez, de decepción probablemente, luego pude perfectamente imaginarlo pasando sus delgados dedos por sus cabellos mientras buscaba las palabras que _debía_ decirme. Los segundos que se demoró en responder me dieron a mí el tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue ni sería. Eché un vistazo a mí alrededor en la sala, donde cada viernes por la tarde durante los últimos 17 años habíamos pasado el tiempo viendo películas de mala calidad; estaba impecable y con un olor a canela, y sabiendo que Levi no estaría más allí me pareció un lugar demasiado distinto. Miré la fotografía que había sobre la mesa justo a un lado del teléfono, éramos Levi y yo tan pequeños y sonrientes. Recordaba que mamá había sacado esa fotografía después de que yo perdiera mi tercer diente. Levi estaba a mi lado sentado con naturalidad sosteniendo mi mano mientras yo mostraba a la cámara un diminuto diente que minutos después dejaría caer en la coladera del lavaplatos. Tuve que contener una risa, lo que me impidió detener una lágrima. Pensé en los años invertidos en esa amistad, todos esos años en los que habíamos compartido un montón de secretos y canciones, tenía que admitir que cuando los años habían comenzado a pasar y habíamos decidido permanecer juntos tanto como pudiéramos había tenido una expectativa de un tiempo juntos más grande que ese. Probablemente toda la vida.

–Bien – fue lo que dijo, simple, sin mucho adorno, conforme sin saber en terminar con todo aquello que no había tenido el valor de iniciar. –. Aún iré a la graduación. – aseguró.

Le dije que lo estaría esperando. Entonces las palabras de Farlan diciendo que haría que me enamorase de él llegaron como aliento fresco en mañanas de primavera, luego las palabras que siguieron a esa declaración me hicieron fantasear sobre un yo a finales de la ceremonia junto a Levi diciéndole todo.

El primer escenario era sencillo: un montón de inexistentes días en los que Levi correspondía mis sentimientos, tomándome de la mano, sonriendo, abrazándonos. Y esa idea, por simple que parecía casi me hizo gritar y exteriorizar mis sentimientos. Pero me contuve. Aquello no era más que fantasías. El segundo escenario era mucho más realista: con una amistad rota y montones de sentimientos desagradables. Levi, después de todo, no era homosexual como yo, no era desagradable como yo, no daba asco a las personas ni decepcionaría a sus padres, no pensaba que amar a su mejor amigo era maravilloso.

Tomando un respiro de realidad me despedí de él. Si en aquel entonces hubiera sabido lo que vendría a continuación jamás hubiera colgado el teléfono.

En este punto de la historia comienzo a retardar la información. Me entretengo pensando en los momentos previos porque pienso que entonces eran posibles todo tipo de consecuencias, que quizá pudo haber sido distinto. Pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que no pudo ser de otra forma. Ambos, Levi y yo corriendo como el tiempo entre hilos enmarañados de un destino incierto.

Él había vuelto para la graduación como lo había prometido. Al principio, después de la ceremonia y de haber logrado un tiempo solo para nosotros sin molestos familiares y amigos, teníamos mucho que contarnos. Él habló sobre lo fácil que le estaba resultando acoplarse a sus clases y a la nueva rutina que debía seguir debido a eso, me habló sobre lo molesto de los transportes públicos y cómo no muy lejos de donde estaba el departamento que su madre había conseguido para él había una cafetería con un café delicioso que tendría que probar algún día. Yo hablé mucho más que él, entusiasmándome por cada una de sus palabras y acciones, preguntando y preguntando, riendo. Riendo mucho. Hasta que poco a poco y a través de los pasos que dábamos hacia ninguna parte el silencio se hizo presente. Un silencio extraño y cómodo. Reconfortante.

–No lo vimos – dijo entonces, deteniendo sus pasos y sin girar a verme en ningún momento –, la lluvia de meteoritos; solías ser tú quien insistía en ver juntos los eventos astronómicos, pero está vez a diferencia de las otras no dijiste nada. Aun cuando lo prometiste al final lo vi por mi cuenta, el eclipse lunar y la lluvia de meteoritos fueron hermosos.

El viento de la tarde sopló de repente, helado, alborotando mis cabellos. Mi corazón latía muy rápido. Mi pecho dolía. Y lo único que pude hacer fue disimular una apenada risa.

–Lo siento. La próxima vez seguro que te llamaré.

–No tienes que hacerlo. Seremos universitarios, ambos en distintos lugares seguro que será complicado encontrarnos así.

Quise decir que no lo sería si en verdad lo queríamos. Sólo pude decir un «seguramente».

Nos miramos entonces. A mí alrededor todo pareció detenerse. Como si todo y todos hubiesen desaparecido. Como sí nuestro pasado y presente hubiesen dejado de pertenecernos. Se sintió como si esos segundos hubiesen sido creados solo para nosotros. Levi pareció notar algo en mí, lucía confundido.

Ese era el rostro de mi mejor amigo.

Levi y sus ojos de color azul tan oscuro como las noches de octubre

Levi, el que siempre parecía de mal humor.

Levi el mejor en deportes.

Levi.

Levi Ackerman.

A quien incluso a través de los años no lograba comprender.

Me dejé llevar por el ambiente. Tiempo después me preguntaría si había perdido la cabeza o sí había comido algo en mal estado que me hizo actuar tan impulsivamente. Intenté convencerme de muchas maneras que no había sido un empujón de mi corazón y que todo había sido el resultado de una mala interpretación de nuestras acciones.

Lo besé.

Levi no me correspondió. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirándome fijamente.

Y por mi mente más allá de la satisfacción momentánea que ese beso me dio vino un inmediato arrepentimiento. Había estado mal. Tan mal, tan horriblemente mal, tan jodidamente mal que no pude más que hundirme en una desesperación interior por no seguir cayendo en esa tormentosa marea de sentimientos que jamás pude controlar.

Fue un segundo, se sintió eterno. A mí alrededor pude escuchar perfectamente como el segundero del reloj en mi muñeca se detenía, y sentir como el viento se cristalizaba y detenía, haciéndonos daño. La sangre en mi cuerpo también se detuvo.

Al separarme fui consciente de que él me miraba, realmente me miraba, no como verme y ser consciente de que yo estaba ahí, era como verme y ser consciente de _quien_ era, de ser consciente de todos mis secretos y mis miedos. Su miraba estaba llena de duda, sus ojos sin pestañear. Ni una sola vez. Y todo lo que reconocí en aquella miraba era la seguridad de que aquello había sucedido en verdad, _éramos amigos y nos habíamos besado_. Y ese beso no podía ser verdad, a pesar de que yo aún tenía los nervios a flor de piel y Levi parecía estar en un shock tan profundo como si acabara de presenciar algo terrible.

Él movió sus labios en un intento inútil por decir algo. Nada salió. Pero a cambió pude ver en sus ojos una nueva mirada, una mirada con la que nunca antes me había visto, suave y ligera, de entendimiento, de lástima y rechazo. Era como asomarse al horizonte y caerse.

 _Oh, no. Levi. Por favor._

Dio un paso hacia atrás, como si quisiera escapar. Sus ojos más oscuros que el negro y sus labios sellados.

Estaba lívido. Di un paso hacia él que no supe controlar. Mi sistema locomotor había caído y no respondía, y todo lo que tenía era el sentimiento cálido de los labios resecos de Levi sobre los míos creando vertiginosos movimientos hasta llegar a mi estómago. Mis manos temblaban. Mis rodillas de plastilina.

No fui realmente consciente de lo afectado que estaba hasta que vi a Levi intentar avanzar hacia mí pero sin poder hacerlo. Negando con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta con duda. Sólo cuando estuvo a tres pasos de distancia de mí me pregunté si debía detenerlo y decirle _"Hey, relájate_ , _sólo ha sido una broma"_ , excepto que no, no había sido una broma. Y mi razonamiento estaba tan bloqueado que no me permitía pensar en alguna explicación que pareciera lógica. Acaba de besar a Levi, y ese beso rompía un millón de esquemas preestablecidos entre nosotros. Siempre habíamos hecho todo juntos. Los juegos. Comprar música. Las bromas. Las coartadas.

Y de repente el pequeño hilo que aún sostenía nuestra amistad había reventado dejándonos caer.

Al final, esa fue la última vez que vi a Levi en un largo tiempo.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Catástrofes

La canción de está vez: **La possibilité d'une île** de **Carla Bruni**.  
Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior c:

* * *

 **Boyfriend.  
Segunda Parte**

 _"_ _Lo quería y, a veces, él también a mí"_

* * *

 _A pesar de que en el pasado lloré por cosas dolorosas, aprendí a convertir todo eso en recuerdos._

 _En ocasiones todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste._

 **XI  
—Catástrofes—**

 **Noviembre, 1989.**

Primero transcurrió un mes. Luego dos meses.

Luego un verano dio paso a un otoño. Y este a su vez se transformó en el invierno.

Cuando me detuve y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor dos años habían pasado. Y nada a mí alrededor parecía ser lo mismo.

Las cosas sorprendentemente resultaron más fáciles de lo que pude creer. Había recuerdos, por supuesto, pequeños instantes que llegaban rápido pero que de igual forma se iban pronto. Ya no me dolía como al principio. Había vuelto a mi punto de partida. Ya no me afectaba. De nuevo había construido alrededor de mí una capa de indiferencia que no me permitía demolerme ante el nombre de Levi Ackerman.

Me había permitido crecer y ser feliz.

O esa era la idea que me forzaba a creer al despertar cada mañana y darme cuenta que aquel vacío en mi vida seguía ahí sin señales de reparación. Nunca había comprendido del todo cuando las personas decían que aprendes a vivir con el dolor, pero durante aquellos segundos al despertar y darme cuenta que no era un sueño y que la realidad siempre sería esa, lo entendía.

Vivía en un pequeño y barato departamento cerca de la universidad que mis padres habían conseguido para mí, el cual ayudaba a costear con un trabajo de medio tiempo y compartiendo la renta con un compañero de piso.

Mi compañero, como no podía ser de otra forma, era Farlan. Se había empeñado en mudarse conmigo durante mis primeras semanas viviendo aquí, abatido, como quizá llegué a estar después de todo, recuerdo haberle dicho que no era necesario que estuviera a mi lado, no me desmoronaría. Él, sin embargo, se quedó siempre.

A pesar de lo que pude esperar al principio de todo, Farlan no hizo nada fuera de lo normal. No intentaba besarme, ni me dedicaba frases de amor. Incluso había dejado de lado la confianza de tomar mi mano cada que se presentaba la oportunidad. La mayor cercanía que teníamos eran esos momentos que compartíamos en el pequeño departamento cuando no estábamos ocupados con nuestras clases.

O como ahora, noches tranquilas en las que ambos salíamos al pequeño balcón a mirar las estrellas. Era relajante y tranquilo, y por un segundo podía concentrarme en la expresión ausente que mi acompañante dirigía a la luna.

Hasta entonces todo el amor que conocía era aquel que sentía por Levi, pero durante esos momentos en nuestras vidas era completamente consciente de la curiosidad que rayaba en la fascinación que Farlan despertaba en mí.

Era consciente de que era un idiota, más creía que durante esos momentos, en los que miraba a Farlan alzar su mano y trazar constelaciones en el cielo, podía convertir ese gran afecto en algo genuino y puro. En algo que él realmente mereciera, no residuos de un amor jamás correspondido.

Estaba tomando un cariño excepcional hacia él y aunque ideas como pasar cuanto tiempo fuera posible tomando su mano, o besando su frente, o acariciando su rostro y enredando mis manos en su cabello llegaban a mí como picazón en la nariz, sentía que aún no era suficiente.

Durante esos instantes nada importaba, ni Levi, ni yo, ni el resto del mundo. Todo lo que quería era llegar a amar a esa persona tanto como él me amaba a mí.

Pero eso era algo que él no podía saber.

No mientras después de romper esa burbuja de tranquilidad mi corazón aún anhelara que al abrir mi correo una vez más apareciera de pronto un mensaje de Levi porque yo era realmente incapaz de hablar primero. No podía evitarlo, y me jodía no poder hacerlo. Seguir pensando en Levi era desesperante, porque sabía que él no pensaba en mí, no me veía de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía. Y eran ridículas las ganas que tenía de llamarlo para contarle como había ido el día, las cosas graciosas que vi y las que no lo fueron, intercambiar canciones como en los viejos tiempos, y ponernos al día sobre lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas.

Tenía la esperanza, de verdad la tenía, de que todo eso se fuera algún día. Que una mañana sin quererlo despertaría para darme cuenta de que ya no lo amaba. Así sin más, Levi ya no existiría en mi vida y todo aquello que alguna vez sentí se borraría… al menos eso esperaba.

Cuando me imaginé siendo feliz, la zona sísmica de mi corazón sufrió otra catástrofe.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:45:05 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Lo volviste a hacer.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:45:20 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Por quinta vez.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:45:50 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** No puedes decir que estoy siendo caprichosa. Ni siquiera has llamado.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:46:03 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es esperar por dos horas en la estación y que la gente te mire pensando que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo parada ahí?

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:46:55 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Y aun así seguí creyendo que llegarías, o que llamarías para justificarte (de nuevo para variar), pero no lo hiciste.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:10 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Vi a tus compañeros. Pregunté por ti.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:15 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Dijeron que habías vuelto a casa hace ya rato.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:25 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** ¿Qué crees, Levi? Aún no has vuelto a casa.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:30 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Desde ayer.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:35 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Desearía que por lo menos fueses capaz de darme la cara.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:47:45 PM] Isabel Jaeger_** : Y dejaras de excusarte con "tareas" que no existen.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:48:01 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** O por lo menos dejarás de llamarme citándome a un lugar que no llegarás.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:48:15 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** He sido consciente desde el principio que no somos especiales y que esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:48:58 PM] Isabel Jaeger_** : El que me evites no cambiará nada.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:49: 01 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Estoy bien, de verdad.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:49:15 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** No me hace falta tu presencia y mucho menos tu interés barato.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:49:20 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Ve y sé feliz.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:49:25 PM] Isabel Jaeger_** : Algo que no pudiste ser conmigo.

 ** _[05/11/89, 09:49:30 PM] Isabel Jaeger:_** Algo que creí ser contigo.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Te confieso que

La canción de está vez: _V.O.S_ de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_. Gracias a todos~ ^^

* * *

 _A pesar de que doliera, tenía que aceptarlo. El vinculo entre nosotros, aunque especial, parecía haberse detenido, muriendo un poco más día con día._

 **XII  
—Te confieso que…—**

En el año de 1989 el primer outing político-táctico se realizó cuando activistas gays acusaron en un acto público al senador republicano de Oregón de ser homosexual. Más tarde se sumarían algunos otros nombres al suyo. Y aunque lo pareciera muchos _gay-libbers_ (como habían comenzado a llamarse) alegaban defensa en vez de ataque, lo que provocó que muchas personas famosas declararan su homosexualidad por voz propia.

El mundo estaba cambiando, y no es que no lo hiciera antes, para mí era la primera vez que realmente lo notaba; para mí no era que el mundo cambiara, para mí era yo quien estaba cambiando.

Sabía quién era, lo que sentía y lo que eso significaba, pero hasta cierto punto parecía nadar en un analgésico que no me permitía ser del todo consiente de la relevancia que ello tenía en mí. Pero entonces había llegado al punto en que la conciencia era tal que no podía seguir ignorándola.

Había pasado el punto, hace ya algunos años, de la dolorosa pregunta sobre _¿Quién era?,_ porque yo era Eren y lo sería hasta el final de mis días sin importar quien realmente me gustara, ¿pero eso acaso significaba que las personas a mi alrededor lo aceptarían? Tenía a Mikasa, a Armin y Farlan, quienes de algún modo habían contribuido al analgésico con su despreocupación, aceptando la situación con naturalidad, pero eso sin embargo no era cierto. No era natural y era extraño y durante esos dos largos años no pude evitar preguntarme si acaso esa era realmente la razón por la que Levi y yo no habíamos mantenido contacto; había traicionado su confianza haciéndole algo horrible e indeseable.

Comencé a preguntarme cómo reaccionarían mis padres cuando se los dijera. E intenté con todas mis fuerzas restablecer mis ideas, pero desde el principio, incluso si lo odiaba, había aceptado libremente que así es como era y nada, ni siquiera yo, podría cambiarlo.

Tenía miedo, por supuesto, las ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza en ese momento se aglomeraban en una sola: tenía que decírselo a mi familia.

Quizá era el valor que las personas en la televisión defendiendo sus ideales me daba, quizá era también mi imprudencia y sinceridad lo que no me permitía mantenerme callado más tiempo. O tal vez era la necesidad de dejar de ser el hijo perfecto que mis padres creían que era, de deshacerme de la sensación de traición que sentía cada vez que les miraba y les escuchaba expresar su opinión en cuanto a esos temas y no podía más que agachar la cabeza cuando mamá suspiraba y decía «¿qué pensarán sus padres?», porque eso mismo era lo que me pregunta.

 _¿Qué pensarás tú, mamá, si te digo que me gusta un hombre?_

 _¿Te rompería el corazón?_

En mi interior cualquier razón era factible menos esa ebullición de alegría que se arremolinaba en mi estómago como mariposas de papel mientras escuchaba a Isabel diciéndome que había terminado con Levi. Porque independientemente de si Levi era un hombre, no estaba bien alegrarme de la infelicidad de mi hermana.

«Quiero ir contigo» había dicho ella, y mamá siempre me había dicho que tenía que protegerla, así además del hecho de querer enterarme sobre lo sucedido, acepté que viniera para acogerla.

Isabel vendría sin decírselo a nadie, ni a Levi, ni a mis padres, ni a ninguno de sus muchos amigos, sería como si se hubiese evaporado y desde su punto de vista, mientras se deshacía entre mis brazos antes de siquiera poner un pie dentro del departamento, era el mejor castigo que les podía dar, porque si había algo que Isabel odiaba era que le llevaran la contraria, pero aún más odiaba la soledad.

Ella dijo un montón de cosas. Dijo que las señales estaban ahí en cada rincón del departamento que compartía con Levi empujándose unas con otras, invadiendo el aire, atravesándose entre sus pasos haciéndola tropezar. Creciendo tan rápido y fuerte como la mala yerba. Al dormir sentía que algo oprimía su pecho. El aire se sentía denso cuando por las noches a pesar de que su cuerpo era abrigado por la tibieza del cuerpo de Levi sentía mucho frío, porque la calidez de un cuerpo no cura un corazón asustado y herido.

Se me encogió el corazón al escuchar a mi hermana sufriendo por Levi, sufriendo como yo lo hacía. Viéndolo alejarse con indiferencia y sin mirar atrás hacia un futuro en el que ya no figuraba ella. Al principio sentí coraje y frustración, para luego llegar a la lástima porque ahora yo más que nadie la comprendía. Ella también estaba enamorada de alguien que ya no le amaba, aunque la situación no era la misma, porque al menos Levi la había hecho feliz un tiempo. La había hecho tan feliz.

–Hice lo correcto ¿no es cierto? Cuando alguien te deja de amar lo correcto es dejarlo ir.

Estábamos en la cocina. Isabel descansaba su mejilla izquierda sobre la mesa mientras se esforzaba por no llorar.

–Lo único que me molesta es que no tenga el valor de decírmelo.

El teléfono sonó. A nosotros después de unos minutos llegó la voz de Farlan diciendo que _ella pasaría unos días aquí_. En un intento por ignorar la discusión telefónica, Isabel acercó su silla a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, soltando un suspiro ella continuó hablando:

–Estar enamorado es tan jodido, pero es así ¿no? Cuando se trata de amor el dolor es inevitable el sufrimiento opcional, y aunque ahora mismo me siento incapaz de hablar con él de la manera correcta sé lo que quiero y debo hacer.

Ella giró a verme, los iris de sus ojos llenos de determinación, centellando como bengalas en la oscuridad iluminando el camino, sus labios formaban una sonrisa porque a pesar de que su decisión la dejaba vacía, al final de todo entendía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Ella sin esfuerzo alguno había dicho aquellas palabras que durante todo ese tiempo yo no había tenido el valor de formular. Y entonces en una mezcla de sentimientos que no me dejaban estar tranquilo lo dije.

–Hay alguien que me gusta…; es un chico.

La sonrisa en los labios de Isabel titubeó.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	13. Destrucción

_"It's like a bad dream. I see you in her eyes. Every time we touch a bit of me dies... Middle of the night you come into my room. You get into my head, you crawl into my bed...~"_ La canción de está vez es de un grupo que hace meses comencé a escuchar, cuando escuché la letra me dije que tenía que estar aquí, porque para mí en cada frase y sensación grita los sentimientos de Levi. **The Rasmus, End of the Story**.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Frágil. Efímero. Bonito. Triste. Doloroso. Agonizante. Destructivo. Corrosivo.  
Todos tenemos un amor no correspondido. Todos, sin excepción. Oculto en el silencio de nuestros pensamientos, muy, muy al fondo del corazón, negándolo, suprimiéndolo mientras sentimos que no lo merecemos. Un amor que duele y te destruye. Todos somos el amor no correspondido de alguien. Todos andamos por ahí rompiendo corazones sin pretenderlo, con nuestras tristezas a la derecha y nuestras alegrías a la izquierda. Al final todo eso sana. Es estar roto lo que nos permite volver a armarnos. Son nuestros continuos amores lo que nos permite reinventarnos. Amar, ser amado, sacudirnos el miedo y permitirnos ser felices…_

 **XIII  
—Destrucción—**

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith_ _ **  
Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman_ _ **  
Asunto:**_ _Un consejo_

 _Enfrentar los hechos es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Isabel no es tonta, ella se fue porque lo sabe ¿y no ha terminado contigo ya? Todo lo que necesitas ahora es saciar tus culpas y lo sabes muy bien, quieres explicarte con ella, pero no tienes idea de cómo hacerlo, y, desde mi punto de vista no creo que en realidad tengas algo que explicar. La indiferencia habló por ti._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman_ _ **  
Para:**_ _Erwin Smith_ _ **  
Asunto:**_ _Un consejo._

 _No me jodas con eso, sólo no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucede._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman.  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Hablar de…_

 _Dices hablar sobre lo que sucede, lo cual implica hablar sobre su hermano y el hecho de que te metiste con él._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Sin asunto._

 _No me metí con él._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Beso._

 _Pero lo besaste_.

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Púdrete._

 _Fue un accidente._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Por supuesto._

 _Ajá. Jamás me cuentas cosas personales, el hecho de que me contarás eso dice más de lo que deberías._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Por supuesto._

 _Deja tu mierda psicológica o como jodidos sea, tu preguntaste por qué era indiferente con Isabel, yo respondí._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Por supuesto._

 _Si recuerdo bien dijiste algo de como al estar con ella de pronto tuviste el deseo de que fuese Eren quien estuviera entre tus brazos._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith.  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Vete a la mierda._

 _Son jodidamente parecidos, y después de aquel accidente fue como si sus similitudes se hicieran más notorias, nunca dije que lo deseará, me hizo sentir como la mierda. Una jodida mierda._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman.  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Gracias._

 _La pregunta correcta es ¿por qué? Te has preguntado alguna vez qué sentiste al respecto._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith.  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Insólito._

 _No lo sé. Fue extraño, es un chico y es mi amigo de la infancia, si tuviera que decir una razón para no haberlo golpeado diría esa. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad primera hubo algo más que no supe reconocer._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Levi Ackerman.  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Sin asunto._

 _¿Querías hacerlo?_

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
_ _ **Para:**_ _Erwin Smith  
_ _ **Asunto:**_ _Sin asunto._

 _No lo sé._

.

Hubo un suspiro, como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin aire y hubiese intentado recuperarlo. Las pupilas en sus ojos vibraron, y una risita traviesa viajó desde lo profundo de su pecho hasta sus labios.

–¿Me estás bromeando? – escupió sobre la risa, burlona, incapaz de creer que estaba hablando en serio sobre un tema que, además de ser sensible, era importante para mí.

Ella hubiese continuado su risa, de eso estuve seguro, pero se detuvo al ver la seriedad en mis ojos; sus gestos se transformaron de pronto en algo parecido a la inquietud. Mi corazón comenzó a arder, mis dedos se entumecieron y mis ojos se llenaron de una gran desesperación al no tener una nueva respuesta.

–¿Es Levi? – ella preguntó, pero no en el mismo tono de voz burlón que está vez me hubiese encantado escuchar, su voz se había tornado grave y demandante, teñida de una furia disfrazada de tranquilidad. De pronto me sentí acorralado entre mis temores y mis sentimientos, el rechazo y la burla, lo correcto y el error, entre los ojos tristes de mi hermana y ese sentimiento oculto en mí que no valía la pena negar era felicidad, felicidad por su desgracia. Me asusté, me asusté de mí mismo, y de la mala persona que yo no estaba dispuesto a ser.

Negué, en automático, para cuando quise darme cuenta mis labios ya decían el nombre de Farlan, y todo en esa oración me supo mal, amargo, insípido, incorrecto. Una opresión llegó a mi pecho y bloqueó mi garganta, las palabras a partir de entonces se volvieron pesadas y difíciles. Alcé la vista hacia el lugar donde hasta entonces había permanecido Farlan y ahí estaba él, viéndome fijamente, asintió, conforme en cubrirme con la absurda mentira que acababa de decirle a mi hermana, y, no obstante, cuando sus ojos se cerraron por segundos supe que le había hecho daño al hacerlo escuchar algo que, incluso si en parte era cierto, él no quería escuchar mientras Levi siguiera presente en mi corazón.

Isabel asintió, sin decir ninguna sola palabra, pero en sus ojos la amargura continuó. Se puso de pie y se encaminó a mi habitación, la cual había pasado a ser suya durante esos días. Antes de desaparecer por completo se detuvo sin girar a verme.

–Levi llamó, dijo que vendría pero en realidad no estoy lista para verlo, y tampoco me siento cómoda aquí, prepararé una maleta y me iré con nuestros padres.

Cerró la puerta.

Sabía por Isabel que al tener las vacaciones de invierno tan cerca, ella no tendría problemas con faltar a sus últimos días de clase, así que no me preocupe del todo, la única preocupación que quedó en mí fue de hecho Levi y mis padres.

Levi vendría aquí, justo ahora cuando las cosas marchaban de maravilla, y ella iría con mis padres _«porque no se sentía cómoda aquí»_ ¿cómo es que debía interpretar eso? ¿Qué significado debería de darle ahora que acaba de decirle la clase de persona que era? Me volví gelatina, y el horror de conocer las respuestas a mis preguntas debió reflejarse en mi rostro porque de pronto Farlan estaba sentado frente a mí ofreciéndome un vaso de agua.

–Ya que lo has dicho ahora debes de enfrentar las consecuencias – murmuró con seriedad. La acidez en mi estómago subió a mi garganta y corrí al lavamanos en la cocina a desechar el almuerzo de ese día y ojalá mis sentimientos por Levi también. La palma de Farlan se mantuvo en mi espalda en cada agonizante minuto, subiendo y bajando para darme tranquilidad.

.

Volver a ver a Levi fue un desastre. Ese tipo de desastre que viene con aviso, como fuertes vientos y climas fríos y para los que te preparas con anticipación, y aun así cuando llegan nada de lo que has hecho es suficiente porque lo demuelen todo sin contemplación.

En mi cabeza el reencuentro era tan sencillo como el nacimiento de la primavera; debí prever que al igual que la primavera sería cálido y colorido y lo odiaría porque a mí, después de todo me irritaban los días calurosos.

Él lucía ligeramente distinto, las ojeras bajos su ojos era más notorias y las arrugas en su frente parecían haberse quedado permanentemente en un ceño fruncido. El aura a su alrededor se sentía densa intentando marcar distancia entre él y el resto del mundo.

Me saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza que respondía con una sonrisa.

Y entonces lo sentí, la réplica del terremoto. Una voz en mi cabeza que me decía que todo terminaría aquí.

Tal vez la formalidad en sus acciones, quizá la distancia en sus palabras, o la indiferencia con la que me miraba. Todo junto quizá me dio la seguridad de que no me equivocaba.

Dijo que no solo estaba aquí por Isabel, agregó que también necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Compramos un par de vasos con café y al caminar sin rumbo terminamos en un parque lejos del departamento que compartía con Farlan. Al principio, como la última vez, decidimos no tocar ninguna clase de tema sensible, hablamos sobre nosotros, sobre el cómo nos iba y lo que habíamos hecho.

–Es extraño ¿sabes? – Yo inicié –, cuando tú y mi hermana comenzaron a salir pronostiqué su relación como para toda la vida.

–Todo en algún momento termina.

–Parecían felices.

Sentados en una banca el atardecer comenzó a dar paso a la noche, tiñendo de naranja el cielo, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a evaporarse y al igual que la última vez que estuvimos juntos se sintió como si el mundo solo nos perteneciera a nosotros. Fui consciente entonces de que estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca. Sus ojos fijos en los míos y era incluso capaz de sentir se respiración. –¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté alejándome un poco.

Levi pareció consternado, incómodo.

Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, lo meditó un minuto y luego volvió a mirarme. –Se acabó – fue lo que dijo –. Y creo que lo que sea que suceda entre nosotros debería acabar igual.

–¿Nosotros?

–Eren, desde que sucedió aquello, todo a mí alrededor comenzó a joderse, quiero a tu hermana, eso no lo dudes, pero desde ese día no he podido dejar de verte en sus ojos. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser la duda y la curiosidad lo que me mantiene así.

–¿Curiosidad? – mis palabras, poco a poco, se llenaron de acidez e incredibilidad.

–No me hagas decirlo.

–¿Decir qué?

Yo sabía la respuesta, pero, de algún modo creía que si era capaz de escucharla de sus labios, sería capaz también de soltar su mano y continuar. Los fragmentos de mi corazón se quebraron con anticipación.

–Entiendo que sea difícil para ti.

–¿Difícil?

–Lo entiendes, tú y yo somos distintos. Yo, creo que te entiendo, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a seguir tu camino.

–¿Mi camino? ¿Qué mierda se supone qué es «mi camino»? ¿El incorrecto? ¿Entonces cuál es el correcto? – me levanté de la banca, demasiado alterado como para importarme el que la gente comenzara a mirarnos –; estudiar, terminar una carrera, conocer a una linda chica, hacer el amor con ella, casarnos y tener hijos, ¿es eso? ¿Es ese el camino que dices correcto y el cual sigues? ¿Soy yo el que está mal?

–Eren – Levi intentó tomarme por el brazo, se lo impedí.

–¿Te doy curiosidad Levi? ¿Tan extraño soy? Pues perdóname por ser extraño y no joder mi vida acostándome con un montón de mujeres.

Esta vez fue Levi quien pareció molestarse. –¿Joder mi vida? ¿Crees que jodo mi vida? ¿Joder mi vida es que yo _sí podré_ formar una familia?

No fue consciente de la gravedad de sus palabras hasta que estuvieron fuera, y mi rostro más allá de la decepción y la rabia, se suavizó en entendimiento. Nos miramos por largos segundos, y no viéndome capaz de responder a eso último di un paso en su dirección para alejarme, golpee mi hombro con su hombro intentando dejarle claro que eso era todo.

–Eren no es lo que quería… – tomó mi muñeca.

Me solté con violencia. –Mi importa una mierda, Levi. Ya has hablado conmigo, ve a buscar a Isabel. – comencé a alejarme. Me detuve en seco –. ¿O sabes qué? No, no a ella, no quiero que estés cerca de ella, ve y busca otra chica bonita que cumpla todas tus expectativas y te de una familia.

Los ojos de Levi tan fríos como el mismo Saturno. –Sí, lo haré.

–¡Pues bien!

–¡Perfecto!

–¡Me alegro, que sean muy malditamente felices!

.

Al volver a casa me deshice. Me derrumbé en la entrada completamente abatido y consternado por lo sucedido. Farlan apareció frente a mí y en silencio se acercó a mí para tomarme entre sus brazos, no pude entonces contener mi llanto. Y todo seguía estando mal, tal mal, porque entonces fui consciente de lo mucho que me aprovechaba de los sentimientos de esté hombre que ciegamente aceptaba lo que le ofrecía sin cuestionar, porque era alguien amable e incapaz de hacerle un reclamo a alguien. Y no fue como si me diese igual, sabía que estaba rompiendo su corazón con mis acciones y eso también era doloroso, no era muy diferente a tener el corazón roto. Todo estaba ahí, el vacío, el dolor, la inquietud rondando cada noche en mi rincón de culpabilidad.

Y si en algún momento creí que eso sería todo, debí darme cuenta que me equivocaba. La sátira de mi vida me deparaba un par de cosas más.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

.

 **Respuesta a reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** Bien, lo siento por eso, cuando inicié esto realmente era "minimamente un apretón al corazón", no sé como terminó así xD haha. Gracias.  
 **Mich:** En realidad es Izzy quien terminó con Levi, la razón, bueno, espero que haya quedado un poco más clara. Sobre la reacción de Isabel a la confesión de Eren, aunque aquí hay un poco es algo que aún no termina :/. ¡Muchas gracias! Un abrazo a todos.


	14. Meteorito

_No hay excusa. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.  
Es la primera vez que escucho este grupo, y me encantó. La canción de esta vez es **Pierce** , de **ONE OK ROCK**._

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 _El día en que decidimos que cada quien estaría mejor yendo por su propio camino, me quedé lejos de casa tanto como pude, dando vueltas por la ciudad hacia ninguna parte. Pasé por nuestra antigua escuela, por la pista de hielo, por la librería y la tienda de discos. Lloraba en silencio, mientras escuchaba todas esas canciones que solíamos compartir. Sentí que me limpiaba por dentro y que volvía a poner los pies en la tierra._

 _En la víspera de Navidad todos esos sitios estaban cerrados, pero yo seguí dando vueltas con el fin de evitar volver a casa y pensar en él._

 **XIV  
—Meteorito—**

Era bueno suponiendo escenarios catastróficos, la mayoría de las veces. Era domingo, y una de las cosas en las que solía ser bueno era saber dónde y cuándo caería la primera gota de lluvia. Un paraguas hubiese sido muy útil.

Pero en lugar de eso espere la tormenta en completo silencio, porque en mi interior sabía que al final la lluvia te acaba mojando y calando hasta la médula. Te escondas donde te escondas.

La tormenta empezó con una llovizna. Suave. Muy suave.

Sucedió a las nueve de la mañana, el 24 de Diciembre.

Volví a casa para Navidad.

Farlan me acompañó aquel día de lluvia. Era extraño que lloviera en aquella época del año, entonces, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a mi hogar, ni siquiera pensé en ello. Conocía una vieja leyenda sobre los días de lluvia y las malas noticias, creo que ni siquiera fui capaz de recordarlo.

Todo lo que pensaba entonces era en el intenso olor a buñuelos con canela y granos de café molido. Papá era quien solía moler cada mañana del 24 de Diciembre su café importado que conseguía con un viejo amigo del trabajo. Y mamá solía preparar los buñuelos con canela como un capricho no muy usual de Isabel. A través de la puerta cerrada podía escucharlos hablar sobre la cena de Navidad y los regalos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me sentí cómodo de estar ahí, se sentía como si no perteneciera, como si yo fuese un extraño y ese no fuese mi hogar, e incluso llegué a considerar dar media vuelta y marcharme. Irme hacia cualquier parte en dónde el aire no se sintiera denso a punto de bloquearme los pulmones. Pero entonces la suave voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas detuvo cada pesimista pensamiento en mi cabeza.

–¿ _Eren_? – era mi nombre siendo pronunciado con una dulce alegría disfrazada de duda.

Al darme la vuelta mis ojos vieron a una hermosa mujer, la madre de Levi, alta, esbelta, con ese tono de exquisita elegancia que nadie sabría definir en qué consistía pero que era como un sello ineludible de distinción.

–Hola.

Y entonces iluminó su rostro una sonrisa perfecta. En un segundo aquella maravillosa mujer me envolvió en sus brazos extendidos… Un abrazo estrecho, fuerte, prolongado, que parecía no tener fin. Al separarse de nuevo dejó escuchar su voz cadenciosa:

–Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Estás más alto. Venía a visitar a tus padres y ha sido maravilloso encontrarte aquí – la madre de Levi, aunque reservada, era una persona con luz en su mirada y ternura en sus palabras. Era de una belleza exótica y nadie realmente sabía cómo una mujer tan guapa como ella había terminado criando _sola_ a un hijo. Las personas, no todas, solían inventar historias groseras y obscenas, guiándose por el hecho de que ella en realidad nunca negaba o confirmaba nada.

Su mirada afilada y sus rasgos suaves por un segundo me hicieron pensar en Levi y le busqué de manera instintiva tras ella. No había nadie.

–Está en casa – ella dijo –, puedes visitarle si quieres.

Lo pensé un segundo. Sólo uno. Antes de decir que no. Luego, casi al instante, introduje a Farlan, como un modo de prevención ante lo lamentable de mi negación y de quizá mi rostro al recordar lo sucedido la última vez.

Ella le sonrió suave, como casi nunca lo hacía ante personas que no conoce. Farlan se despidió en ese momento, porque se quedaría con Mikasa y aun tenía que llegar y desempacar sus maletas.

Ella y yo nos quedamos en silencio durante algunos minutos. Cuando las intenciones de volver a hablar se hicieron presentes le invité a pasar esperando que de ese modo ella se distrajera con mis padres.

Todo ahí dentro parecía estar yendo relativamente normal. Mamá dándome la bienvenida y saludando a su vieja amiga. Papá mirándome a la distancia con seriedad y un cariño notorio en su mirada. E Isabel, la enérgica Isabel sosteniéndome entre sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre si este año realmente estaba bien continuar con los planes de cenar las dos familias juntas debido a los hechos recientes. E Isabel callando las dudas al decir que en realidad no resultaba incómodo de ninguna forma, porque al final Levi siempre sería el crío con el que solía jugar a los pasteles de lodo en la época de lluvias, y mi mejor amigo.

Y, entonces, la tormenta llegó con una sola pregunta, una que ni siquiera se mostró con la intención de ello. Kuchel, la madre de Levi, colocó una mano sobre mis hombros mientras yo ayudaba a mamá en la cocina: –¿Qué hay de ti, Eren? ¿Por qué no has traído una chica ya a casa?

Y pude sentirlo.

La tensión en el lugar y las miradas soslayadas de mamá y papá. Isabel rehuyendo de mí. Como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en ese instante en espera de mi respuesta.

–No he conocido a mí tipo de chica – respondí, porque después de todo la madre de Levi estaba ahí con las mejores intenciones, qué podía saber ella cuando se le miraba tanto o más incómoda que a mí mismo ante el silencio naciente.

Ella estaba por decir algo. Mamá la irrumpió.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?

La miré casi de inmediato. Mi vista se nubló apenas un poco y casi creí que mis gafas se habían empañado, luego recordé que no había forma de que lo hicieran así que seguramente ese era el nacimiento de lágrimas que no me permití derramar. Parpadeando a una velocidad alarmante y bajando el rostro me encogí de hombros. –No lo sé – fue mi respuesta, incluso si sí lo sabía. _A mí no me gustan las chicas._

–¿De verdad? ¿Qué hay de esa chica con la que te llevabas tan bien, la de los cursos de verano? ¿Historia era su nombre? Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba estar con ella y cuanto se sonrojaba al hablar contigo. La vi hace poco en el supermercado, me preguntó por ti.

–Sí, no he hablado con ella últimamente, pero es una buena _amiga_.

–Deberías invitarla. Es una buena chica.

– _Carla…_

Papá advirtió, pero mamá le ignoró.

–Una segunda oportunidad para un dulce amor.

Me puse de pie, sin pensarlo, impulsado por la intranquilidad en mi corazón y ese nudo en mi garganta que comenzaba a formarse. Kuchel tomó mi mano casi de inmediato, una mirada de suavidad que me decía que todo estaba bien. Sólo que no, no lo estaba.

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó mamá casi con exigencia.

Los ojos de Isabel seguían sin mirarme.

–Farlan ha venido conmigo, se queda en casa de Mikasa, iré a verle.

Mamá hizo un gesto, imperceptible, su nariz se arrugó pero ella supo controlarlo y volver a la normalidad, miró fugazmente a papá, pero él se limitó a guardar silencio bebiendo un sorbo de café.

Volví a buscar la mirada de Isabel como cuando éramos pequeños y solicitaba su ayuda, ella nunca se negaba; mientras le miraba suplicante ella me miraba determinada y asumía cualquier castigo o regaño dirigido a mí. Nada de eso sucedió está vez.

–Tenemos visitas, ¿por qué no vas otro día?

–Por mí no hay ningún problema, seguro que es aburrido estar en una casa llena de adultos, deja que se vaya – la madre de Levi, aunque profundamente confundida, conservaba un dominio absoluto de sí, habiéndose hecho dueña de la situación en un segundo, dirigiendo sus palabras con aplomo y acierto.

Mamá entonces me dejó marchar.

* * *

No fui a casa de Mikasa.

¿A dónde realmente fui? Lo cierto es que no volví a casa, pero tampoco llegué demasiado lejos porque mis pies terminaron cansados. Caminé sin rumbo es lo cierto, llegué a un parque y me quedé ahí sentado en un banca mirando con indiferencia a las madres jugar con sus hijos. Pensé en mi madre, también en sus acciones. Me di cuenta, por primera vez en el día que había algo extraño en ella. En el trato que tenía hacia mí.

Me incliné hacia al frente, codos sobre mis rodillas. Mi cabello castaño se movió de igual forma, liberándose del agarre en mi oreja cubriendo mi rostro. Entrelacé mis manos jugueteando con ellas con ansiedad. Tal vez debería cortar mi cabello, llevaba bastante tiempo sin hacerlo y estaba mucho más largo que antes. Me senté derecho de nuevo y regresé mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, fue entonces cuando al rozar mi mejilla me di cuenta de la humedad en ella. Una lágrima, pequeña y caprichosa, que brotó sin permiso. Tallé mis ojos con fuerza e impulsado por la situación volví a ponerme de pie.

Por un pequeño instante me congelé. Nunca dejé de creer que Levi tenía el poder de saber cuándo algo andaba mal conmigo, como si presintiera la humedad antes del huracán, las chispas antes del incendio. Siempre estando ahí todas esas veces en las que el mundo parecía colisionar a mí alrededor.

Nos miramos largos minutos hasta que con movimientos gráciles se acercó hasta la banca y se sentó a mi lado.

–Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo después de largos minutos de permanecer en silencio. No fueron necesarias más palabras para saber que se refería a todo lo dicho la última vez.

No respondí. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle mirado. Mis ojos estuvieron siempre fijos en la unión de mis manos entre mis rodillas y mis pensamientos en todas partes menos ahí.

–Está helando aquí afuera – lo intentó una vez más. Giró a verme en una silenciosa insistencia por recibir respuestas.

–Creo que mi familia lo sabe. Creo que Isabel se los dijo.

–Oh.

–…

–Ya sabes, en mi departamento ahora sobra mucho espacio, mi madre dice que tendremos que venderlo y conseguir uno más pequeño; o puedes mudarte ahí si lo necesitas. No te cobraré renta y puedes quedarte cuanto lo desees.

–No. Véndelo. Puedo costear el que tengo sin ayuda de ellos. Nada es un hecho además.

–Siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa. Mi madre podría quererte más que a mí incluso.

–Eso no es cierto – repliqué, indiferente.

Un bufido. Nada más.

Levi solía ser cruel en muchos sentidos. En la mayoría de las ocasiones ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Era alguien gentil a su modo, más sensible de lo que podría parecer, demasiado torpe para saber expresarse con facilidad, creando esa máscara de indiferencia que atraía a la gente de forma natural hacia él. Y aunque había quedado completamente expuesto ante él, seguía tratándome como me había tratado siempre.

Y ahí en el invierno de 1989 con el miedo de perder todo lo que tenía una sola idea me invadió. _Levi tenía todo lo que yo quería_. Amigos, amor, _un futuro_. Lo decidí entonces. Un último intento de robar de él todo eso. Lo besé de nuevo, con el único propósito de arrebatarle todo lo que tenía.

Fue diferente a la primera vez.

Levi no pareció sorprenderse, pareció leer mis acciones y prepararse para eso.

Los labios de Levi sabían a menta.

Correspondió a cada uno de mis besos, nuestra respiración despedazando el aire y borrando toda existencia a nuestro alrededor. Solo él y yo. En el parque de un lugar desconocido al que había llegado sin ser consciente de mis pasos, de la misma forma en la que había amado a Levi.

Mi corazón latía agonizantemente rápido contra mis costillas, comencé a sentir la necesidad de aire, un sentimiento amargo recorriendo mi pecho. Los besos llegaron a su fin, dejándonos a ambos sin aliento, confundidos, temerosos, pero sobre todo inmensamente infelices.

La amargura en mi boca y el hundimiento en mi pecho no era la sensación que esperaba sentir. Los ojos de Levi brillaban llenos de algo inexplicable.

Fue en ese momento en el que realmente me rendí, pues nada eso debía de suceder de ese modo. Los besos no debían saber amargos ni llenos de culpa, tenían que ser dulces y suceder en el atardecer de un verano a nuestros diecisiete años, con ambos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, sonriendo, mientras compartimos los auriculares con esa música que tanto amábamos escuchar.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Sólo una vez. Luego Levi miró al frente y comenzó a tatarear una canción de cuna.

–Buscaré una beca en el extranjero. Es algo que había pensado pero no estaba seguro de ello.

Sonreí.

–Eso está bien. No tienes razones para estancarte aquí.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Dos minutos después se puso de pie. –Son tus padres, te querrán pese a todo –. Comenzó a alejarse. Las ganas de correr tras él y detenerle se apoderaron de mis piernas pero me contuve. Ya no podía hacerlo. Está era nuestra decisión. Vaciló después de unos pasos. Noté su inseguridad.

–Asegúrate de mantenerte en contacto.

Intenté mirarle con intensidad, con la necesidad de ver un poco de anhelo en él. Pero Levi me miró cálido y amable y continuó alejándose. Cubrí con mis manos mi rostro llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás, riendo entre lágrimas.

Levi estaría lejos de mi alcance, como siempre debió ser.

 **Continuará...**


	15. Fiamma

_Está vez es una_ _bagatela_ _de_ _ **Beethoven**_ _, la misma que se utiliza en el capítulo:_ _ **Für Elise**_ _._

* * *

.

* * *

 _Fue todo lo que necesitábamos. Una despedida adecuada, incluso si el mundo continuó girando con su extraña forma de regirlo todo y destruirlo como bolas de nieve colisionando con una superficie dura. Deshaciéndolas y destrozando lo que somos y lo que amamos._

 **XV  
—Fiamma—**

Fui a casa de Mikasa, le conté todo esperando que las cuatro paredes de su habitación fueran perfectas para guardar secretos. Ella me escuchó tanto como pudo, luego nos quedamos callados sin saber cómo continuar desde ese punto. Ella creía estar parada ante la imposibilidad de hacer algo por mí, yo sabía que era un hecho. Nadie además de mí mismo podía salvarme, el cómo, era aún un misterio, tenía, sobretodo, que saber a qué me enfrentaba primero. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

–¿Quieres que te acompañé a casa?

–No quiero ir a casa ahora.

Quería desaparecer. Realmente desaparecer. Por un pequeño instante por lo menos. Lo suficiente para sentirme a salvo.

–Sigue lloviznando, creo que lloverá en cualquier momento – le dije con la cabeza recargada en la pared fría y a punto de desvanecerme sobre el colchón.

–…Tiene que detenerse. La lluvia es decir.

Me reí, con tristeza.

–Quizá.

–Deberías dormir.

–No. Quiero quedarme y ver cuánto dura; solo para estar seguro que no lloverá eternamente.

Mikasa se sentó al pie de la cama. Me miró con aquellos decaídos ojos que había usado en mí los últimos meses.

–Hay cosas más importantes – ella dijo –; cosas más importantes que chicos besando chicos y chicas besando chicas. No creo ser la única persona que lo note.

–Son la minoría – ella pareció querer replicar. Seguí hablando –. Quiero saber… quiero saber que se siente querer y ser querido de la forma correcta una vez.

–Eren…

–Mikasa préstame un vestido – la miré a los ojos, luego desvié la mirada hacia su armario frente a mí.

Ella pareció mirarme con un sentimiento amargo en el pecho. Pero no dijo nada.

–¿Por qué?

–Y la peluca que tu mamá guarda, creo que servirá, soy delgado y mi rostro es como el de mi madre, no creo que alguien lo note.

–¿Estás siendo idiota?

–Seguramente.

Ella rió.

Al final, del armario obtuvo un viejo vestido negro de mangas largas, con el cuello redondo, lo suficientemente alto para que el pecho fuese cubierto. Era esponjoso de abajo, como de bailarina. Los padres de Mikasa no estaban, fue fácil tomar la peluca de cabello lacio que la mamá de Mikasa guardaba de un viejo disfraz que sólo usó una vez. Me puse medias e incluso un sujetador relleno de algodón muy ligeramente. Mikasa maquillo mi rostro y me prestó tacones, no fue tan difícil aprender a usarlos, caí tres veces, y necesite del brazo de Mikasa para sostenerme los primeros minutos. Cuando me miré al espejo todo había desaparecido. Realmente había desparecido. Al menos superficialmente.

–¿A dónde vas? – Mikasa preguntó cuando vio mis intenciones de salir de la habitación.

–¿Farlan está durmiendo?

Ella solo asintió.

* * *

Tres golpes en la puerta hicieron eco en mis oídos. Abrí con lentitud. Suspiré.

–¿Estás despierto?

No me vio al instante, estaba envuelto entre las sábanas y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–Eren – su voz sonó rasposa, cubierta de la inseguridad del sueño. Bostezó y talló sus ojos mientras se incorporaba murmurando algo. Entonces me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Farlan permaneció unos cuantos segundos sentado sobre la cama mirándome, hasta que la realidad de lo que veía le golpeó por completo. –¿Eren?

–Sal conmigo.

–¿Qué?

Un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas. Me hizo sentir avergonzado también.

–No pienses mal – comencé a vacilar, la vergüenza había trepado desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi rostro y ya no sentía la seguridad de minutos antes –, solo, bueno… uhm… – tomé un respiro, recuperando la compostura –. Quiero salir contigo, pero no en plan de amigos, tú entiendes, quiero que tomes mi mano y esas cosas, y de éste modo nadie dirá nada.

Al principio, al ver el desconcierto en sus ojos y la forma en que sus cejas comenzaron a juntarse, pensé que se molestaría y me gritaría que estaba siendo ridículo, no obstante, sonrío, ahogando su risa con sus manos.

–Hubiese usado el vestido si me lo hubieses pedido – dijo mientras tomaba ropas de su maleta para cambiarse.

–Sí, creo que me luce mejor a mí.

Me senté en la cama y le miré desnudarse. Me daba la espalda. Lo hacía a propósito, la lentitud con la que quitó sus ropas, no parecía querer disimular respecto a eso. Yo tampoco disimule sentirme cautivado por sus movimientos, por la piel indefensa delante de mío. Era pálido y delgado, apenas musculoso.

–¿Y?

–¿Y qué?

–¿A dónde iremos?

Me di cuenta que se había vestido _(casi_ ) formal, un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de manga larga, su gabardina negra. Como si realmente fuese nuestro propósito combinar. Como si realmente fuésemos una pareja. Algo _normal_.

Me reí de la ironía.

–A cualquier lugar donde pueda estar _sentada_ la mayor parte del tiempo si no te importa. Nunca había usado tacones.

–Cenemos en un restaurante de lujo entonces, yo invito.

Tomó mi mano, deslizando sus dedos entre los míos, entrelazando nuestros brazos. Mikasa nos miró marchar, en silencio. Una sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios. Sabía, estaba completamente seguro de eso, que esta sería una anécdota que no olvidaríamos nunca. Por muchos distintos motivos.

* * *

–¿Quién fue tu primer amor?

Sorprendentemente no fue difícil actuar como una chica. Más allá de la incomodidad del sujetador y los tacones todo salía casi natural. Procuraba no hablar mucho cuando las personas se acercaban, y con el largo mantel de la mesa me permití estirar las piernas. El cabello daba calor, pero con el clima frío y nublado de ese día me venía bien.

Era un restaurante Italiano. Comíamos pasta y bebíamos vino. Las luces del lugar reflejaban un tono más claro en el cabello de Farlan. Él me miró, no muy seguro de cómo iniciar. Tomó un sorbo de su copa.

–No tan complicado, aunque sí demasiado pronto. Tenía siete años cuando un niño me llamó _lindo_ , no me molestó, y de hecho recuerdo haber pensado que algunos niños podían ser lindos también. Tenía un vecino, un año menor que yo, era divertido jugar con él. Por supuesto en los límites que la inocencia infantil permite a veces solía quedarme mirándolo mientras escarbábamos en la arena. Luego, algún tiempo después su familia se mudó. Me sentí algún tiempo solo y las semanas se hicieron eternas, eventualmente lo superé.

–¿Y tus padres?

Farlan sonrío ligeramente, sus cabellos deslizándose hacia los lados cuando sacudió su cabeza. –No se los dije, ni siquiera creo haberlo entendido. Vino un segundo amor. Mucho más maduro y consiente. Aunque no fue una sorpresa, me tomó desprevenido. Tenía trece años, era un compañero de mi clase, él tenía una linda novia, nunca hable con él, en mi interior me consolaba diciéndome que era mejor de esa forma, sin ser atado a un amor que no tendría futuro, tenía miedo de quedarme flotando entre la nada de un amor no correspondido. Intenté solucionarlo una vez, ya sabes, a los dieciséis salí con una chica y dormí con ella, fue… fue la cosa más extraña que jamás viví. No fue bonito en lo absoluto y me sentí sucio después de eso, creo que ella lo supo porque me terminó ese mismo día y no volvió a hablarme, aunque tampoco dijo nada a nadie y en silencio se lo agradecí.

»Entonces decidí decírselo a mis padres. Nunca estas preparado para ello. Tenía miedo. Ellos nunca habían dicho nada a pesar de que sabían que "ese tipo de personas" existían, así que no estaba seguro del terreno que pisaba. Fui directo y sin rodeos. Mamá lloró. Lloró mucho, pero eso no me hizo vacilar ni un instante. Ni siquiera después de que papá me corrió de la casa. Pasó casi un año antes de que ellos decidieran buscarme. Intentamos tomar terapia, no fue la mejor de las experiencias, la mayoría de las personas con quienes fuimos quisieron hacer todo tipo de cosas raras y dolorosas conmigo para "curarme", me deprimí supongo, y comencé a creer que era mi culpa no ser la persona normal que mis padres necesitaban…; Lo intenté una vez.

Farlan estiró su brazo sobre la mesa, desabotono el botón de la manga de su camisa y me mostró la cicatriz casi invisible que iba desde su muñeca hasta la parte interna del codo. Era una cicatriz enorme.

–¡Me arrepentí al instante! Corrí con mi madre diciéndole que no podía detener el sangrado. Creo que sólo entonces entendieron que no había nada malo conmigo. Estamos bien ahora si te lo preguntas. Lo hemos superado.

Desvié la mirada, de pronto todo supo amargo. Llevé la copa a mis labios y bebí. Ambos permanecimos en silencio un largo rato, hasta que el camarero se acercó para preguntar si necesitábamos algo más.

Nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Quizá era extraño ver a una chica tan alta, pero no es como si fuese la única en el mundo, podía pasar por una extranjera con el color de mis ojos fácilmente.

Cuando el postre llegó fue el turno de Farlan de tirar sus fichas.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Creo que mis padres lo saben. Es decir, mi mamá actuó extraño, incluso mi padre, realmente no quería pasar la víspera de Navidad con ellos en ese ambiente tenso y llenó de insinuaciones. Incluso si eso significa no estar presente en el cumpleaños de Levi. Además creo que al fin he podido despedirme de él. _Del amor_ que siento por él.

Farlan parecía no comprender mis acciones. Por qué decía aquello, por qué le había invitado a salir, por qué estaba fingiendo ser una chica.

–Hay una pista aquí. Baila conmigo – ordené, poniéndome de pie, a pesar del dolor y los tropezones que supondría hacerlo.

Farlan no replicó, hizo lo que pedí. Entrelazó nuestros brazos y me llevó hasta la pista junto a las demás parejas que esperaban la Navidad en ese elegante lugar. _Für Elise_ de Beethoven inundó el lugar.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sumergidos en la ambigüedad de ese momento. Al sentir su mano en mi cintura me puse tensó, luego poco a poco mi cuerpo se relajó. Entonces bajé la cabeza para apoyarla suavemente en la curvatura entre el cuello y los hombros de Farlan, inhalé su aroma a canela.

–Realmente me gustas – susurró contra mi falso cabello, apegando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Cerré los ojos.

–Estamos rotos Farlan. Somos un par de piezas que no embonan dentro del rompecabezas.

–Hagámoslo entre nosotros. Nadie dijo que tiene que ser lo correcto. Déjame ayudarte. Te repararé. Te amaré tanto que no volverás a estar triste. Mi amor te curará.

Negué sobre su pecho, sin hablar.

Él continuó: –Tal vez no funcionemos juntos, tal vez no será perfecto o un romance de cuento, pero aún sí duráramos una semana, un mes, cien años… aun así te amaría. Lo haría por los dos.

Sonreí aún sin levantar mi rostro. Una sonrisa casi triste que intentaba convertirse en una de alegría. Nos detuvimos de ese vals sin sentido. Lo abracé con fuerza. Dolor. Quise llorar pero me contuve.

–Acompáñame a casa – susurré.

* * *

No me cambié. No quise hacerlo. Detenidos en el auto de Farlan a una cuadra de mi casa me tomé mi tiempo mientras tomaba el valor para continuar, con lo que sea que viniese ahora. Farlan tomaba mi mano, respetando el silencio de mis pensamientos.

Conté hasta diez y entonces le dije que avanzara. Había comenzado a llover, muy ligeramente, pequeñas gotas de advertencia. Al pasar por la casa de Levi la luz estaba encendida, era pasada la media noche, y era extraño que ellos no estuvieran en casa con mis padres. Inhalé, exhalé.

Mamá estaba parada en el porche sin ninguna sonrisa, y solo la suave sombra de alegría en sus ojos me dijo, por tan solo unos segundos, que todo estaría bien.

Parecía confundida al ver mi aspecto, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se inmuto. Continuó mirándome tan fríamente que casi pude sentir mi cuerpo congelarse. Me acerqué lentamente, determinando cada una de mis acciones.

Y fue en tan sólo un segundo cuando todo se puso mucho más tenso. La mano de mamá se dejó caer sin escrúpulos sobre mi mejilla izquierda, y todo lo que pude hacer fue pasar una mano por mi rostro para secar la solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla. Farlan salió de su auto dispuesto a ayudarme, pero con una señal le pedí que se detuviera.

Existió un entumecimiento. Pero no hubo tristeza, ni siquiera soledad. Las maletas tras el cuerpo de mi madre y la puerta cerrada de la que había sido mi casa durante años no me llenaron de angustia. Ni siquiera entender el claro rechazo me llenó de desesperación.

Ninguno dijo nada.

No hubo necesidad.

Quise preguntar cuánto tiempo llevaba esperándome, pero antes de que cualquier palabra escapara de mi boca mamá dio media vuelta y entró a la casa tan silenciosamente que el viento no se cortó ante sus pasos.

Me quedé de pie con el enojo bullendo en mi interior. Farlan, con sus pasos torpes avanzó hacia mí, tomando mi mano y obligándome a volver a la tierra.

Sin una sola palabra subimos las maletas al auto y nos marchamos. En un lugar en mi mente, recordé que había prometido a mi madre ayudarla con la cena de Navidad está vez.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, sí. Como sea.

Pero Farlan no tenía la culpa.

Llevé mis manos al rostro. El sonido de la lluvia era todo lo que sonaba. No había gente en las calles. Y los autos eran muy pocos.

Farlan detuvo el auto. Giré a verlo, el me miraba con una expresión tan triste, como jamás lo había hecho. Y todo se volvió un desastre. El dolor, el arrepentimiento, todo llegó de pronto. Me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba perdiendo y cómo no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera había intentado explicar.

 _–Eren…_

Di un respingo. Me congelé en mi lugar. Palidecí ante la cruel broma de mi subconsciente. Era Farlan quien me había llamado. Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y en uno, dos segundos, me atrapó entre sus brazos.

Me abrazó. Me abrazó tan fuerte que parecía querer romper mi dolor en pedazos, entrelazando nuestras manos al ritmo de todas esas canciones de amor que aún no habían sido escritas.

Observé sus ojos. Sentí su respiración sobre mi propia nariz. Acorralado, no tenía más opción que hacerle frente. Comprendí entonces que ese era mi hogar. El único que tenía. Ya no podía negar la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia Farlan, como dos planetas destinados a colisionar.

Allí estábamos, a pocos centímetros uno del otro. Sus pulgares limpiando mis lágrimas y acariciando mi rostro escondido bajo todo ese maquillaje corrido. Luchamos porque no sucediera. Pero lo cierto es que no éramos insensibles.

No besarnos resultó imposible.

No nos detuvimos en el primer beso. Continuamos hasta que los mismos se volvieron desbordantes y ansiosos. Mis manos se aferraron con desesperación a su gabardina y sus manos en mi falso cabello.

–Eren – murmuró jadeante, sin detenerse.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, cada parte de él.

–Fiamma.

–¿Qué estás…?

–Significa _llama_. Fuego. Es un nombre poderoso. Llámame Fiamma.

– _Fiamma._

Le besé. De nuevo. Farlan deslizó sus manos entre mis piernas.

Sus labios eran dulces. Sabían a vino.

* * *

No dejó de llover.

Cada sonido fue opacado por la intensa lluvia. Con la densa neblina parecía una ciudad casi fantasmal. Una suave canción sonaba a través de la radio alzándose sobre el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales.

Era una canción lenta. Dulce. Melancólica.

Farlan la tarareaba.

Deseé escucharla por siempre.

–Vámonos de aquí – susurré. Estábamos en los asientos traseros, tenía mis pies arriba del asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba con la frente recargada en el cristal la lluvia caer. Dibujé espirales con el vaho.

Farlan tenía la cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

Se sentía cálido.

–Esperemos a que baje la lluvia, puede ser peligroso…

–No – irrumpí –. Vámonos de aquí. Escapemos. Solo tú y yo. Hacia cualquier parte. Ve por tus maletas, tomemos tanto dinero como podamos del banco y conduzcamos hacia cualquier parte. Dónde nadie sepa quiénes somos. Dónde podamos ser Eren y Farlan sin miedo a ser juzgados.

Farlan tomó una postura acorde a la seriedad de su voz. –Eren…

–Olvidémonos de todo – le miré, con el cabello falso pegado a mi rostro por el sudor y el delineador corrido. El vestido mal puesto.

Su mirada quedó suspendida en la mía buscando cualquier resquicio de duda.

–Somos apenas unos niños.

–Veinte años es suficiente.

–No. Sabes que no.

Sonreí. Bajé la mirada.

–Quédate conmigo – pedí.

–¿Me amas? – él preguntó.

Sabíamos la respuesta. No respondí.

–¿Me amas? – preguntó de nuevo acariciando mi rostro, limpiándolo con la manga de su camisa.

Lo miré a los ojos, solté una risita. A continuación una mirada triste. Fui sincero:

–No. No te amo.

Farlan tomo mi mano tras un suspiro de alivio. Besó mis nudillos. Luego mis labios.

–Está bien. Mikasa saldrá con su familia más tarde, tomaré mis maletas sin que se dé cuenta.

Me acunó en su pecho. Tarareó la canción. Al cerrar los ojos la ansiedad golpeo mi corazón.

De repente tuve ganas de llorar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

.

* * *

 _Al releer este capítulo recordé que había agregado música clásica -la cual amo con todo mi corazón- y ahora no puedo dejar de escuchar "Serenade" de Schubert, me conmueve mucho. Esté capítulo vino pronto! Rezaré para que el siguiente venga igual, lol._

Respuesta **a Mich:** Me gustó la metáfora, nadie me había comparado así antes xD haha. Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la impuntualidad. Un abrazo gigante c:


	16. Años luz

_Hoy diré una canción de quien fue la inspiración en está historia, **Ed Sheeran, Everything You Are.**_

* * *

.

* * *

 _Él ha de contar leyendas sobre constelaciones en una conversación trivial. Yo respondería con una risa. Él me miraría, fingiendo indignación, luego continuaría; se acercaría a mí con suavidad y abriría un camino, entre besos y caricias, entre palabras entrecortadas, entre mi cuello y mis mejillas hasta alcanzar mis labios…_

 **XVI  
—Años luz—**

 **Marzo, 1990.**

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Erwin Smith.  
 **Asunto:** Sin Asunto._

 _Me quedé de pie en medio de mi departamento entre un montón de cajas preguntándome cuando fue que las cosas cambiaron tanto. Un día llegué aquí convencido de que pasaría la mitad de mi vida hasta terminar mi carrera y conseguir algo mejor, y ahora estoy rodeado de estás cajas llenas de mis pertenencias, dispuesto a marcharme, dejando atrás un montón de recuerdos agridulces que jamás podré olvidar._

 _Al menos no todos._

 _Encontré aquel collar con ese dije en forma de sol que dejé de usar el mes pasado y me llenó de nostalgia. Recuerdo las palabras que le dije, no creo haber estado mintiendo, sigue presente en mí, pero ahora pienso qué quizá pude darle la impresión equivocada. Si lo pienso mejor, ese fue el último regalo de cumpleaños que recibí de él, ésta última vez ni siquiera estuvimos juntos, pero no puedo culparlo, no después de aquello; sabía que lo haría y recuerdo haber pensado en detenerlo, pero entonces vino ese silencio extraño y todo se fue al carajo, cuando me di cuenta le estaba besando. Tal vez me sentí conmovido por todo eso de sus padres. En realidad esperaba arreglar las cosas, pero nuestras familias no pudieron pasar la Navidad juntas. Y al día siguiente, cuando fui a buscarlo, su madre dijo que había decido irse porque su amigo, ese tal Farlan, tenía que ir con su familia y él le acompañó, que después me llamaría, y sin embargo han pasado tres meses y no ha respondido ninguno de mis correos, a pesar de que malditamente prometimos mantener el contacto. Llamar a su departamento se ha vuelto una imposibilidad, nadie responde, y la única vez que alguien lo hizo fue esa chica extraña, Sasha, que no supo excusarse e inventó toda esa mierda sobre Eren saliendo a beber con amigos. Déjame decirte algo: Eren no bebe. Sé que él está ahí en alguna parte, ocultándose de mí._

 _Puedo notarlo. Todo ese actuar extraño._

 _La madre de Eren dice que él está bien y que llama de vez en cuando para hablar sobre cómo le está yendo, pero sus ojos parecen ensombrecidos cada vez que menciono su nombre, e incluso la chispa de alegría que parecía provocar sueños y su risa que daba un toque de paz al ambiente no están más ahí. Su padre no dice mucho pero parece molesto. Mi madre dice que les ha escuchado discutir y que Grisha incluso ha dejado de ir a casa "Carla dijo que ha estado demasiado ocupado con el trabajo, aún más siendo un candidato para toma la dirección del hospital, y que se está esforzando por ello; pero ¿sabes? Aunque hay cierta verdad en eso, también hay algo más, una intranquilidad. Ella está muy nerviosa, y desde mi punto de vista parece ser él quien está molesto con ella."_

 _Intenté preguntar a Isabel, pero entre las pocas clases que compartimos ahora que ella ha decidido cambiar de facultad, y lo incomoda que luce estando conmigo no hemos hablado mucho, dijo algo como "están teniendo diferencias". Pero de nuevo nada. Nada sobre quien realmente me interesa saber._

 _No soy un imbécil, sé que todo tiene que ver con la sexualidad de Eren, lo qué no sé es que tan grave resultó todo…_

 _Pensé en el pasado y la tranquilidad de esos días. Era divertido. Las tardes de reuniones para los trabajos escolares, las noches de películas, y la música que compartíamos. Todo. Todo eso nos llevó a forjar un lazo realmente fuerte. Y si te soy sincero, empecé a asustarme. Nunca fui capaz de comprender por qué._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Hazte un favor._

 _Por favor deja de actuar como si lo no lo entendieras._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Erwin Smith.  
 **Asunto:** Por favor._

 _No sé a qué te refieres._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Rebobinemos._

 _Te conozco mejor que tú, mejor que nadie me atrevo a decir. Saliste con una variedad de chicas sólo porque sí, y la única con la que realmente pareciste serio y entusiasta fue Isabel. No negaré que en ocasiones me cuestionaba los motivos de ello, luego me enteré que tenía un hermano que, oh sorpresa, era tu mejor amigo y su gemelo. Un chico con el que habías pasado tu niñez y con quien podías ser tú mismo sin ningún temor. Hasta entonces nunca te habías puesto a pensar en que podían gustarte los chicos, pero, lo cierto aquí es que a medida que ambos fueron creciendo y conviviendo juntos, más realista se hacía la idea de que podrían vivir el resto de su vida juntos. Y que estaría bien. Y no obstante junto a esas ideas realistas vinieron otras mucho más realistas como el rechazo. Al final todo lo que puedo decir es que estás siendo un cobarde, intentas culpar a Eren, pero lo verdadero aquí es que tú eres quien más miedo tiene._

 _No conozco al chico en persona, no he tenido el placer, pero por las cosas que dices puedo estar seguro de lo que te estoy diciendo. Eres un cobarde y un egoísta. Eren fue capaz de enfrentarse a sí mismo y aceptar sus sentimientos viviendo con las consecuencias de eso y, como yo lo veo, él está huyendo para salvarte. El chico seguramente piensa que no tiene derecho a arruinar tu futuro. Y usted, mi querido amigo, solo está pensando en sí mismo al escapar._

 _Él no se está ocultando de ti, es que tú jamás has tenido la intención de encontrarlo._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman  
 **Para:** Erwin Smith  
 **Asunto:** Detén tu mierda psicológica._

 _Sé a dónde quieres llegar, lo que estás intentando insinuar. Y no, no quiero a Eren de esa forma._

.

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Sinceramente_

 _Sinceramente creo que solo estás intentando autoconvencerte de que no te provoca nada especial pensar en él. De ahuyentar la terrible sensación que se apodera de ti al imaginarlo lejos siendo feliz con alguien que no eres tú. Y que tu testarudez es tan grande que te niegas a aceptar que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Erwin Smith.  
 **Asunto:** Sin asunto._

 _No estoy enamorado de Eren. Estaba desvariando, es lo que pasa cuando me pongo nostálgico._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Primer paso._

 _Te estás autoengañando. El primer paso para superarlo es aceptarlo_.

.

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Erwin Smith.  
 **Asunto:** Primer paso._

 _Incluso si fuera así no tendría sentido. Mañana me voy a un país del que no volveré en mucho tiempo, quizá ni siquiera lo haga. Y es obvio que él no quiere saber de mí por ahora._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Erwin Smith.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Habla con él._

 _Deja de buscar pretextos._

.  
.

 ** _De:_** _Levi Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Mikasa Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** Importante._

 _Necesito hablar con Eren. Dile que atienda el teléfono. Que responda el correo._

 _._

 ** _De:_** _Mikasa Ackerman.  
 **Para:** Levi Ackerman.  
 **Asunto:** ¡IMPORTANTE!_

 _Ese sexto sentido tan especial que tienen las mujeres me dice que te jodas, que te jodas mucho. Si Eren no quiere hablar contigo no seré yo quien traicioné su confianza. Te hablará cuando quiera hacerlo. Ahora por favor no lo arruines. Él es feliz, realmente lo es, y tú no tienes ningún derecho de arruinarlo. Su momento ya pasó. Tú te irás y no hay razón suficiente para que llegues de nuevo a ésta parte de su vida con tus esperanzas vacías y arruines todo lo que está haciendo solo por tu egoísmo._

 _Respóndete y respóndeme sinceramente esto: ¿Eres realmente capaz de corresponder los sentimientos de Eren? Porque eso es lo que él estaría esperando si de pronto vas y le dices que hay algo importante que decirle. Si no es así y solo quieres satisfacer alguna parte insatisfecha de ti, déjale seguir adelante._

 _Tengo la esperanza de que en un par de años todo lo que Eren diga al escuchar tu nombre sea "Levi, hace tanto que no sé de él. Éramos buenos amigos. Me pregunto qué tal le va. No lo he visto, ni pensado en él en años"_

 _Y si tú apareces ahora nada de eso sucederá._

 _Él está con Farlan, lo están intentando y realmente parecen llevarlo bien. Eren luce tranquilo. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo es feliz._

.

Vivíamos en una casa vieja y pequeña, muy barata de rentar, sin muebles, a las afuera de una ciudad desconocida, tan cerca de otras casas para saber que no estábamos solos, pero lo suficientemente lejos para tener privacidad. Teníamos trabajos a medio tiempo y con nuestro sueldo conseguimos durante los primeros días un sofá viejo en el que cada noche nos acostábamos, apenas y cabíamos, tenía que enredar mis piernas con las de Farlan y recargar mi rostro en su pecho. Era caluroso a veces, al levantarnos nos encontrábamos bañados en sudor y con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo. La madera del piso crujía. Las paredes desnudas con el pasar de los días se llenaban de recortes y fotografías, había dibujos. Farlan era sorprendentemente bueno en ello.

Teníamos una rutina.

Me levantaba primero, después de asearme y mientras Farlan se arreglaba, preparaba el desayuno. A veces serían huevos con jamón, otras café y bizcochos. Algunas otras Farlan aparecería a mis espaldas, abrazándome desde atrás, y deseándome los buenos días. Y nos permitiríamos experimentar cosas que jamás creímos experimentar. Nos besaríamos suavemente, casi con timidez. Poco a poco la pasión nos consumiría. Uñas clavadas en la carne, labios siendo devorados por la necesidad que se desataba en el cuerpo de ambos. Abrazos y caricias, palabras sin sentido y que, sin embargo, en su momento lo eran todo.

Aquellas mañanas, después de ducharnos de nuevo, desayunaríamos fuera en algún lugar cercano a nuestros trabajos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo aprenderíamos las fortalezas y debilidades del otro. Incluso nos restregaríamos nuestros hábitos, buenos y malos. Como la mala costumbre de Farlan de beber directo de la botella, o mi mala costumbre de andar descalzo por la casa y babear mientras dormía. El hecho de que Farlan era un desastre en la cocina y mi manía por mantener todo en orden y limpio. En cuanto al dinero no solíamos preocuparnos, teníamos ahorros y sabíamos administrarnos. Compartíamos sueños, queríamos viajar tanto como pudiéramos o establecernos en una acogedora casa en el bosque.

Me reiría en ocasiones, me reiría muy fuerte, porque pensaría que así es como debió ser después de todo.

–Me pregunto si debería preocuparme por tus ataques de risa repentinos – diría Farlan una vez mientras sentados en el porche formábamos constelaciones.

–¿Es irritante?

–No. Pienso que es bueno. Significa que eres feliz.

Nos besaríamos, transportándonos a otra galaxia. O algo así.

En esa pequeña casa no había teléfono, ni una computadora, lo cual era bueno porque de ese modo teníamos excusas para no comunicarnos con nadie. Lo habíamos hecho una vez, con Mikasa y Sasha, para que supieran que estábamos bien y pedirles que se encargaran de nuestro departamento y papeles de la Universidad en nuestra ausencia, siempre manteniendo en secreto nuestra ubicación. Farlan también había llamado a sus padres para informarles sobre nosotros, ellos estaban molestos por nuestra decisión imprudente pero nos desearon felicidad.

Y la teníamos.

En esa casa que a cualquiera podría parecerle todo menos cómoda, con olor a humedad y los pisos de madera que rechinaban al menor movimiento, nosotros nos sentíamos tranquilos mirando las nubes formar un amasijo de colores naranjados y rosados.

En mi interior, las cosas injustas, como el rostro de Levi grabado en mi mente y ese anhelo de tantos años, comenzaban a desaparecer.

.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:15:45 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Pudieron hablar?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:16:05 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** No tengo ganas de hablar.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:16:55 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿Qué haces conectado entonces? ¿Estás charlando con Eren?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:17:30 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿Te mando a la mierda?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:25:15 PM] Erwin Smith:_** Ya, no te pongas así, solo quería charlar.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:27:06 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** No estoy de humor.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:27:30 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿Qué sucede?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:28:45 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** Nada. Sólo no estoy de humor. No preguntes más.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:29:50 PM] Erwin Smith:_** Hombre, somos amigos y me aprovecharé del hecho de que no puedes mandarme a urgencias para preguntar de nuevo ¿qué sucede?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:31:02 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** Eren está saliendo con alguien.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:31:48 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿Cómo te ha hecho sentir?

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:35:13 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** Es extraño. Eren sale con alguien. No es que no lo esperara o quisiera, pero realmente se siente extraño saberlo cuando nunca mostró interés en ello. Aún más cuando creía que era yo quien le gustaba. No que quisiera que estuviera por siempre prendado de mí, pero por un instante he sentido como si estuvieran llevándose una parte importante de mí. Tal vez porque siempre le vi como mi pequeño hermano ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que no le harán daño? Eren es alguien demasiado inmaduro, solía meterse en peleas constantemente hasta los quince años, la mayoría de esas peleas eran irrumpidas por mí, y la otra parte era él quien perdía. Sé que sabe defenderse pero no estoy tan seguro de que cómo funcionan esas relaciones.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:42:07 PM] Erwin Smith:_** ¿No deberías estar feliz? Estabas preocupado porque él encontrase a alguien que le quisiera porque "tú no estás enamorado de él" y no querías lastimarlo más. Está bien. Te ha superado. Ahora puedes tomar tus maletas e irte tranquilo, él será feliz con quien quiera que esté. Y tú serás feliz del otro lado del mundo sabiendo que tu mejor amigo es feliz. Fin.

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:44:36 PM] Levi Ackerman:_** Sí, tienes razón.

 ** _[Levi Ackerman se ha desconectado]_**

 ** _[15/03/90, 11:46:03 PM] Erwin Smith:_** Eres demasiado imbécil, tratando de enmascarar tus miedos con autoengaños tontos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

.

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:

 **Mich:** Me alegro de que hayas comprendido. Y sí, espero, que en un futuro próximo logré darle fin a todas esas angustias.  
No recuerdo de donde obtuve el nombre, pero me gustó tanto que incluso ahora lo tengo muy presente, así que cuando llegué a esa escena y quise nombrar a Eren de forma distinta no me pareció mal usarlo.  
 **Guest:** Es implícito, pero sí, las tienen.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	17. Destiempo

Deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, que dónde sea que estén, estén bien.  
La canción de ésta vez es **Over and Over** de **Three Days Grace.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Un día soñé con Levi. De nuevo. Apenas eran unos meses, no pretendía olvidarle tan pronto, pero nada de él había estado presente hasta aquella noche._

 _Como un presagio._

 _Me dolía el pecho y me temblaban las manos._

 _Era algún raro estado de shock._

 _Su voz se desvanecía en mis oídos._

 _Deseé cerrar los ojos._

 _Abrirlos._

 _Jamás haber conocido a Levi Ackerman._

 **XVII  
—Destiempo—**

 **Eren:**

Pretender es sencillo. Decir una cosa, dejar que lo crean y en el transcurso terminar creyéndolo incluso tú. Las mentiras son sencillas, salvan tu presente, condenando tu futuro. Lo sé ahora.

He escrito y tirado lejos decenas de veces ésta carta. En mi cabeza había un monologo perfectamente escrito y estructurado sobre todo aquello que necesito que sepas. Pero siempre que comienzo a escribir todo eso desaparece y parezco un idiota pensando en la manera correcta de terminar el primer párrafo. Así que decidí ir por lo fácil e improvisar. Escribir y solo eso. No habrá palabras más sinceras que estás que no he pensado ni un segundo, así que perdóname si no soy coherente.

Mañana me voy del país, pero antes de irme quería escribirte esta carta. Todos los sentimientos que me he guardado y ocultado estos años se desparraman aquí, porque es cierto que no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no lo sé o que no me doy cuenta. Como si no fuera capaz de conocerme a mí mismo.

Siempre he creído que uno nunca sabe de quien se va a enamorar, porque lo cierto es que el amor es jodido y cosas como la persona que idealizaste, esa que imaginas será a quién amarás y pasarás el resto de tu vida, el amor no lo tomará nunca en cuenta. De modo que terminas amando a alguien totalmente opuesto a lo esperado. Una persona que rompe tus esquemas y prejuicios. Alguien que jamás creíste amarías.

El amor es así. Incomprensible. Y estúpido. Porque a pesar de que cada una de tus acciones te parezcan sensata e inteligentes, lo cierto es que eres un idiota impulsivo y extremista; entregas todo a alguien; sufres, lloras, gritas, ríes, maldices a media noche con los ojos rojos; pero al otro día te levantas con una nueva resolución y una sonrisa. Idealizas un futuro junto a tu persona amada y todos esos planes que comparten. Un futuro lleno de aventuras, felicidad, romanticismo. Un futuro perfecto. En ocasiones pierdes amistades. Muchas otras experimentas nuevos sentimientos que podrían volverte loco. Porque el amor es un cabrón al que le gusta jugar sucio. De tal manera que cuando se le apetece cruza los caminos de dos personas que por sus diferencias y similitudes sin duda se enamorarán. Pero de la misma forma que son unidos un día son separados; por sus elecciones, por sus miedos, porque en ocasiones la cobardía parece una mejor opción. Porque lo cierto es que amar resulta difícil.

Un día sin saber cómo al verte al espejo ves a una persona completamente distinta a lo que eras. Las ojeras bajo tus ojos son más grandes, tu piel está mucho más pálida, el brillo en tus ojos ha desaparecido. Te vuelves más sensible o más frío. Te pierdes completamente y tienes que luchar por entender esta nueva versión de ti. Y si algo resulta diferente a lo que esperas el horror te domina.

No solía pensar en el amor cuando era niño. Hasta entonces todo el concepto de amor que tenía era ese amor incondicional de mi madre, y aquel otro sentimiento amargo de un padre que no conocí. Luego, un día, sin pretenderlo, por primera vez en mi vida una sonrisa y un par de ojos llenos de vida me cortaron la respiración… Pude justificarlo de muchas formas, incluso ignorarlo, pero el sentimiento cálido y reconfortante y doloroso, se alojó en mi corazón sin boleto de salida. Y al no tomarle importancia ese sentimiento se permitió crecer y florecer silenciosamente. Y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que cumplí quince años y desperté un día con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y la respiración agitada. Y tu cuerpo y tu aroma estaban justo a mi lado.

¿Puedes recordarlo, Eren? Ese fue el día en que sin ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos te dije que debíamos dejar de dormir juntos. Una semana después te presenté a mi primera novia. Creo que entonces incluso tú fuiste capaz de notar que nada de eso era en serio. Duramos dos semanas quizá, porque el amor es algo que no puedes forzar. No importa qué tan duro trates.

Así que decidí que debía aceptarlo. Volví a engañarme. Lo descubro ahora.

Quizá en su momento me pareció que lo había hecho. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que la verdad es que de nuevo estaba tomando el camino fácil.

Hay cosas que tú desconoces, sentimientos y palabras que no eres capaz de recordar, y que en mi cobardía acepté y usé como un escudo fortalecido con un pretexto absurdo, como el que yo te confesase todo y tú estuvieras tan ebrio que al día siguiente lo olvidaste.

Ahora soy capaz de admitir que esa fue la única razón por la que pude decirlo. Porque sabía que lo olvidarías.

Te arrastré a la terraza del edificio donde aquella fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Hablabas incoherencias y saludabas a quien pasará a tu lado como si les conocieras de toda la vida.

"Creo que me gustas" la música ya no llegaba ahí, y éramos los únicos que habíamos salido. Supe que lo escuchaste. A nuestro alrededor todo estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Tu mirada estaba tan llena de sorpresa que parecía ridículo. Ya no reías por el alcohol. Estabas totalmente mudo, la sangre pareció drenarse de tu cuerpo por lo pálido que estabas, pensé que te desmayarías. Pero entonces escupiste una risa, aferrándote con fuerza a mis hombros, ocultando tu rostro en mi cuello mientras reías. Cuando volviste a mirarme tus ojos parecían ensombrecidos por una tristeza que aún ahora no logro comprender.

"Probablemente" Fue lo que dijiste.

"Probablemente ¿qué?" pregunté.

"Probablemente te quiero. No estoy seguro"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué, qué?

"¿Por qué no lo estás?"

"Porque aún no me decido"

"¿Decidir qué?"

"Si debo quererte"

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Asentiste. "Sí"

"¿Mucho?"

"¿Mucho? Mucho"

Yo también tenía miedo, pero entonces me recuerdo repitiéndome mentalmente que tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones, por buenas o malas que fueran. Una parte de mí tuvo el impulso de tomarte de las manos y decirte que podríamos con todo.

"Y tu mereces a alguien que te amé sin dudarlo" al escucharte decir aquello me convencí de que tomarte de las manos sería imposible. "Mereces a alguien que te amé con todo su corazón sin cuestionarse si está haciendo lo correcto todo el tiempo. Alguien que piense en ti constantemente sin miedo a ser juzgado. Alguien que te ayude a hacer realidad tus sueños. Alguien de quien puedas jactarte y sentirte orgulloso frente a tus amigos. Deberías estar con alguien que sepa hacerte realmente feliz, que no tenga miedo y se cuestione todo el tiempo si no está arruinando tu futuro. Eres mi mejor amigo Levi. Y sé, en el fondo de mi corazón, que no es justo que te arruiné. Yo no tengo remedio. Te lo confieso ahora. No tengo un futuro, al menos no el que debería. Las chicas no me parecen atractivas, jamás lo harán. Pero a ti sí. Tú puedes ser feliz, realmente feliz… Tienes que ser feliz. Tienes que prometerlo."

No voy a mentirte Eren, no es la finalidad de ésta carta. Aunque una parte de mí se sentía renuente e incapaz de rendirse, otra gran parte se sentía aliviada por tu rechazo.

Parecías estar completamente lucido, que la duda y el impulso de contradecirte los contuve perfectamente. Te vi darme la espalda, marchándote tan lentamente. Yo me quedé solo en esa terraza luchando contra un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. Cuando escuché la puerta de nuevo ser abierta y me di la vuelta para encontrarme con tus ojos verdes como la esperanza que durante esos segundos albergué solo vi a Isabel. La habías mandado ahí sin preguntar y le habías dicho algo sobre que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

"Ah, es así como debe ser" pensé.

Y no fue hasta algunos días después, entre citas y caminatas, que me convencí de que podría quererla, que podía cumplirte esa promesa que ni siquiera recuerdas. Me convencí tanto que me olvidé de ti. Al menos es así como parecía.

No era difícil ni doloroso. No pasé noches en vela, ni lloré por un futuro tan irreal. No me sentía deshecho o preocupado. Ni siquiera triste. Descubrí para mi horror que todo lo que podía sentir al saber que no habría un _nosotros_ era alivio. Todo el miedo y las dudas comenzaron a desaparecer y así, con el pasar de los días todo lo que pude pensar es que me había confundido por un segundo pero que ahora todo estaba bien y que yo era una persona tan normal como siempre pensé serlo…

Las personas suelen decir que si tu gustar excede los tres meses puedes llamarlo "amor verdadero", pero eso no es más que simple mierda. Si tú sabes, en tu corazón, que esos sentimientos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para ser clasificados como verdadero amor, entonces no lo es. Tú y únicamente tú puedes nombrar a esos sentimientos dentro de ti. Fueron las nuevas palabras que me forcé por creer cuando volvimos a hablar. Repitiéndome una y otra vez que todas esas sensaciones no eran más que residuos de un amor confuso; como las réplicas de un terremoto que apenas logras sentir y que sin embargo con el tiempo se detienen. Ignorante en todo momento de las señales de alerta que no dejaban de palpitar en mi interior. Fingí no sentir nada. Como si tu presencia no alterara la mía con tus manías y la tristeza que inundaba tu rostro. Quise hacer como si nunca hubiera compartido gran parte de mí contigo.

Quise avanzar.

Quise dejarte avanzar.

Pero no pude.

No puedo.

No hay forma de engañar a tu mente con tus sentimientos. No importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca funciona. Es demasiado inteligente para tragarse tanta basura.

Porque quienes saben de esto tienen razón en reírse de mí y no se equivocan al decir que sus esfuerzos por hacerme aceptar la verdad son inútiles porque sigo en la etapa de negación por miedo al rechazo.

Pero ahora no tengo miedo, Eren. No me da miedo intentarlo. Porque al final tenías razón con todo aquello que dijiste a pesar de que no lo recuerdas. Necesito a alguien con todas esas características. Necesito a alguien con quien no debí de haber dejado pasar la oportunidad en aquella fiesta por asustarme y dejarme dominar por el miedo al qué dirán.

Sé que es injusto y que soy egoísta. Lo sé perfectamente. Soy la persona más egoísta en el mundo, y Mikasa tiene razón al decir que no tengo derecho a venir ahora a decirte esto, así que no quiero que tengas la impresión de que te presiono demasiado. Comprenderé perfectamente que necesites tu tiempo, pero no puedo irme sin dejarte todo esto en claro.

Sé que sales con alguien ahora. Sé que la mirada triste que te acompañó los últimos años fueron en parte mi culpa. Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca has podido mentirme. No importa cuánto te esforzaras por mostrarme que todo estaba perfecto, yo siempre supe que no era así. Y sé que soy una mala persona por haber hecho lo que hice y hacer lo que hago ahora, pero la verdad es que no quiero herirte. Pero tampoco puedo detenerme. Porque conozco perfectamente el sentimiento que me invade ahora que sé que te estás apartando. Son celos. Es frustrante saber que estás ahí en algún lugar intentado ser feliz con alguien. Alguien que es afortunado de tenerte a su lado. Alguien como tú te mereces. Que te ama sin dudarlo. Por lo que eres y lo que no eres. Alguien a quien tú amarás por las mismas razones. Alguien que no tiene miedo de decir lo que siente…

Soy un desastre al hablar, lo sabes perfectamente, por eso lo escribo. Te dejé ir antes, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Incluso si mi deseo es egoísta, quiero aprovecharme de la ventaja que tengo en tu corazón. Nunca debí dejar que el miedo me invadiera aquella primera vez que nos besamos. No debía alejarme. No tendría que haber dejado ir todos estos años. Déjame retribuirte todo el daño. Te extraño Eren. No puedo evitarlo. Es desesperante en cierto punto. Porque sé que estás mejor sin mí y que no me necesitas.

Pero piénsalo. Creemos otra oportunidad para nosotros. Dejemos de tener miedo.

 **Levi.**

* * *

Resulta que Levi tenía razón. El amor es un cabrón. Y a veces amar resulta difícil. Y sin importar cuánto trates, hay cosas que simplemente no puedes forzar, porque simplemente no están destinadas a suceder.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mich:** Al final creo que, incluso si Eren fue un poco más valiente, igual terminó huyendo. No creo que alguno este equivocado, e intento lo mejor que puedo reflejar los miedos de cada uno y llevarlos a través de eso... Muchas gracias por seguir aquí!  
 **Pocky:** Muchos desean lo mismo que tu sin duda, incluso yo, por instantes, mientras escribo lo que vendrá a continuación me cuestiono si las decisiones son las correctas o si debería ir hacia otro lado. Pero tengo está historia trazada, lo que pasará y el cómo terminará, y no he mentido cuando dije que al final las cosas resultarán bien... para la gran mayoría, espero (?)  
Y muchas gracias también a ti.  
 **luna plateada:** ¡Gracias!  
 **Guest:** Podría suceder, lo dejaré en una incógnita por ahora, haha.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!  
Un abrazo, Stranger.


	18. Despedidas

_Hola! de nuevo, éste día traigo doble actualización, así que aquí les dejó el primero y nos vemos en el siguiente. La canción será está vez **Already Gone, Sleeing al Last.**_

* * *

 _Era sencillo estar con él. Incluso cuando mis manos añoraban el contacto de otra persona._

 _Me engañaba diciéndome que lo curaría el tiempo._

 _Al final mi primer amor, mi único amor, no estaba destinado a ser y así serían las cosas._

 **XVIII  
—Despedidas—**

 **Agosto, 1992**

No leí esa carta. No entonces.

Para Levi yo existía en el mismo departamento que mis padres habían rentado para mí, inconsciente de que mis padres me habían echado de casa y ahora yo vivía en una vieja casa que con el pasar de los meses obtuvo una cocina más grande y un par de muebles extras de los que había al principio. Que en lugar de estar yendo cada mañana a la universidad, me levantaba para ir a trabajar a la biblioteca de la ciudad y que aunque ganaba poco era suficiente. Que tenía a Farlan a mi lado, con quien estaba trabajando arduamente en nuestra relación.

Que su recuerdo comenzaba a dejar de dolerme. Que sí, aún lo extrañaba, pero que creía fervientemente que todo eso no era más que un efecto colateral de haber pasado la mayor parte de nuestras vidas hasta entonces juntos.

Así que un año después, cuando Farlan telefoneó a Mikasa desde una cabina telefónica y ella dijo que entre el correo había una carta de Levi, pude imaginarme cualquier cosa: se había enterado de la decisión de mis padres, había hecho las paces con Isabel, quería recuperar nuestra amistad…

Y decidí no tomarle importancia. "La leeré cuando decida volver" había dicho, y ella había prometido guardarla junto a todo el demás correo.

Sin embargo después de cortar la llamada Farlan me había convencido de una sola cosa. Debía llamar a Levi. Mikasa nos había dado su nuevo número.

–Por todos esos años de amistad – dijo – que no merecen ser echados a la basura.

–¿Por qué? – Pregunté entonces – ¿Por qué apoyas eso? ¿No sería mejor para ti si jamás hablase con él de nuevo? ¿Por qué apoyarías mis sentimientos si te hacen daño?

Farlan sonreiría. Esa sonrisa ladina y sincera, sin ninguna intención oculta.

–Porque te hace feliz – fue su respuesta – y uno siempre quiere hacer feliz a la persona que ama. Soy consciente de que nuestro amor no está garantizado en ningún sentido, pero realmente no me importa si llegas a romperme el corazón, porque sabré que al menos intenté permanecer a tu lado y no me quedé como un fracasado viendo cómo se me escapaba la oportunidad entre los dedos. Sin embargo si soy sincero debo admitir que no es que lo haga desinteresadamente, tenlo por seguro Eren, sea lo que sea que tengamos lo disfruto plenamente por el tiempo que nos dure.

 **.**

Una tarde, años atrás, en el verano de nuestros catorce años Levi y yo hablamos del futuro. Justo después de su clase de natación, en una cafetería dónde los inviernos parecían ser eternos con toda esa decoración navideña que no desaparecía año con año. Estábamos sentados en la mesa más alejada que encontramos, uno a lado del otro, demasiado cerca.

–¿No crees que es extraño? – Él había preguntado minutos después de que nos sirvieran nuestro pedido.

–¿El qué?

–Nuestra cercanía; no importa qué tan grande sea una habitación, siempre estamos cerca uno del otro.

–Eso es porque me siento cómodo contigo.

–Mi madre dijo que tendremos que separarnos algún día. Dijo que no siempre vamos a ser nosotros dos. Sus palabras me hicieron pensar en que no quiero dejar de verte.

Me pregunté entonces si Levi era consciente de lo que sus palabras descuidadas podían provocarme. Aunque no tuvieran segundas intenciones en el fondo, en ocasiones albergaba la esperanza de que no fuese así. De que Levi sintiera algo por mí.

Llegué a pensar que sí lo sabía. O que por lo menos sospechaba que en ocasiones lo miraba como si el mundo fuese a desvanecerse en sus manos.

–Podremos con ello – respondí, con toda la seguridad que pude fingir –. Nuestra amistad podrá lidiar con todos los kilómetros que nos separen, nos encargaremos de ello.

Su mano sobre la mía, ocultas ambas sobre el sillón y entre nuestros cuerpos. Era una promesa.

 **.**

–¿Diga? – su voz era mucho más gruesa de lo que recordaba, sonaba cansada.

–Levi- su nombre sonaba inseguro en mis labios –. Soy Eren – porque en realidad tenía miedo de que hubiera olvidado que así sonaba mi voz.

–Siento no haber llamado o respondido el correo. Es sólo que… estuve ocupado; en realidad nunca fue mi intención tardar tanto en comunicarme contigo pero los días comenzaron a pasar sin que me diera cuenta, y en el momento en que me detuve y miré el tiempo ya tenía veintidós años y,… yo… Lo siento.

–Está bien. Lo entiendo. Al final has llamado y sabía que lo harías, así que sólo esperé.

Sonreí con alivio.

–Es extraño. No sé qué decir. Ha sido un tiempo.

Levi no respondió.

Pensé en todos eses meses evitándolo, y en lo extrañamente tranquilo que me sentía a pesar de estar hablando con él. Pero al final Levi siempre me hacía sentir tranquilo, y un par de años no harían eso cambiar.

Permanecimos en silencio escuchando nuestras respiraciones, nada más que eso, como si al hablar alguno de los dos se desvanecería.

–Eren – Levi llamó. Era un sonido tan familiar que reaccioné inmediatamente con un _Dime_. –Deberías venir a visitarme – susurró.

–Estoy seguro de que eso sería costoso.

Levi pareció reír. Una risa amarga, casi imperceptible, cargada de un sentimiento que no fui capaz de reconocer.

–¿Realmente es eso lo que te detiene?

No respondí a su pregunta. El silencio creció de nuevo entre ambos y la línea se llenó de melancolía. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, seguía creciendo, suspiré.

No, no era eso. Era la injusticia de todo eso. Y mi voluntad para no permitirlo más.

–No puedo hacerlo, Levi. No soy sólo yo ahora.

Esta vez fue Levi quien se quedó en silencio.

Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire para poder dejar salir el mejor pretexto que tenía para por fin apartarme de él. Está vez era mi decisión final. Quería despedirme de él, quería que fuera una despedida corta, sin espacios para el arrepentimiento.

–¿Recuerdas a Farlan, el amigo de Mikasa? Estoy saliendo con él.

Lo dije, pero algo dentro de mí luchaba y gritaba porque me detuviera, deseoso de evitar todo lo que vendría a continuación.

–Estuve pensando mucho sobre lo que hice, y creo que te debo unas disculpas. Mi intención nunca fue herirte o confundirte, es sólo que tenía miedo; eres mi mejor amigo Levi, y estábamos comenzado a alejarnos y toda esa sensación de abandono me hizo incapaz de darme cuenta de que nuestra amistad no terminaría y no había necesidad para forzar algo más. Pero ahora lo sé, Levi, y me parece absurdo haber actuado de esa forma. Al final yo no soy lo mejor para ti.

–Eren que estás…

La voz de Levi sonaba como si no pudiera creerlo, sorprendido o confundido. Agradecí no poder ver su rostro o toda mi resolución se desvanecería.

–Lo siento pero al final no soy lo suficiente egoísta para arrebatarte cosas que aún puedes conseguir.

–Eren

–De verdad quiero que seas feliz. Siento mucho haberte causado molestias y perdóname si sigo confundiéndote, pero ésta es la verdad – incluso si no lo era, Levi no tenía por qué saberlo –. Tengo que irme ahora.

–Eren…

–Sigamos siendo amigos ¿de acuerdo? Sólo eso.

–¿Qué…?

–¡Me voy!

Y colgué. No quería escucharlo. Ya no. No quería arrepentirme. No era la mejor de las despedidas, eso lo sabía, pero sí era lo mejor que podía hacer. Estaba cansado. No quería seguir arriesgándome avanzando en su dirección sólo para terminar con el corazón roto. Estaba harto de eso.

E incluso si alguna vez Levi decía que sí, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiese.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Gracias por los reviews y por seguir aquí conmigo!


	19. Aquí estamos

_Segundo capítulo de la actualización doble (?, si no han leído el anterior deberían ir y leerlo. La canción de éste capítulo es de **Ed Sheeran, All of the Stars.  
** ¡Leámonos de nuevo más abajo!_

* * *

 **Boyfriend  
Tercera Parte**

 _"Nos queríamos. Esa era la verdad. Pero éramos demasiado tontos para darnos cuenta"_

* * *

 _Al final siempre vuelves. Es así como debe de ser._

 _Uno siempre desea volver a los viejos sitios dónde amó la vida._

 **XIX  
—Aquí estamos—**

 **Octubre, 1996**

–¿Realmente está bien?

–Sí.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. El auto estacionado frente al departamento que solíamos compartir. El ligero olor del perfume de Farlan llegó a mis fosas nasales y eso basto para hacerme sentir seguro.

Era su presencia todo lo que necesitaba para no desmoronarme. Inhalé profundamente.

–¿Realmente estás bien? – preguntó una vez más cuando nos bajamos del auto y comenzamos a acercarnos. De nuevo, igual que la vez que nos fuimos, regresamos sin decir nada a nadie. Era de noche y hacía frío. Farlan avanzaba delante de mí frotándose las manos.

–Sí.

Farlan buscó las llaves del departamento. Me di cuenta de que él no me creía, de haberlo hecho habría girado a verme con una sonrisa y habría asentido con un "de acuerdo", pero se había limitado a abrir la puerta y esperar a que yo entrara con mi propia maleta.

–Tenemos correo – él dijo, recogiendo el correo que Mikasa y Sasha no recogerían hasta su próxima visita al lugar.

Farlan se quedó de pie ojeando los sobres. Yo dejé mi maleta a su lado y me adentre a ese lugar. Era distinto a lo que recordaba. Había flores en el balcón, Mikasa y Sasha se habían encargado de cuidarlas y agregar algunas pocas a nuestra limitada colección. Estaba limpio y olía a canela. Los muebles eran cubiertos por mantas y los libros parecían haber sido metidos en cajas. Las paredes aún eran de un color beige y no había dibujos ni fotografías. Era espacioso. No se sentía como estar de vuelta. No era mi hogar.

–Hay una carta de tus padres – sus pasos y su voz me tomaron desprevenido cuando entró a la cocina –, también hay uno de _él_.

–¿Él? ¿Quién?

Me tomó unos segundos antes de saber de quién hablaba Farlan. ¿Quién más podría ser él? ¿Quién más además de mi familia se tomaría la molestia de escribir a éste lugar olvidado?

Levi.

No había escuchado su nombre desde hace un tiempo.

Recordé entonces que sí, había una carta de Levi, pero no está, está era otra. Según Mikasa él no había vuelto a escribir desde aquella primera carta, así que supuse que está segunda tendría que ser importante. También tenía la seguridad de que esas cartas habían llegado esa semana, las chicas venían cada domingo, y si estas cartas habían estado tiradas en la entrada era porque no tenían mucho tiempo de haber sido escritas.

–¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Estarás bien?

–Sí. Sí, estaré bien.

No sabía si eso era una mentira, o una verdad, o un intento de consolación a mí mismo.

–Tenemos que avisarles que estamos aquí – dijo él mientras me veía tomar asiento sobre el mostrador de la cocina, luego se recargó a mi lado –, a Mikasa, Sasha, a mis padres… y…

–Está bien, Farlan – lo irrumpí –. Ya han pasado seis años. Ya no soy un adolescente impulsivo. Todo está en el pasado, y ya no importa.

Farlan se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

–Bien, de acuerdo.

Se había resignado, incluso si ambos sabíamos que no era así, que no todo estaba totalmente en el pasado, porque en una breve charla sobre nuestros recuerdos antes de subirnos al auto, todo parecía reciente: desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta los sentimientos que me llevaron a escapar.

Ahora estaba de vuelta. Y sí, me aterraba.

–Dime, Farlan – volví a hablar –, ¿por qué decidimos volver?

–Mikasa se va a casar, ella nos ha ayudado mucho, hemos venido para la boda de una de las personas más importantes en nuestras vidas.

–Ya.

–¿Deberíamos irnos? Aún no he desempacado, podemos subir al auto y dar marcha atrás. No tenemos por qué quedarnos, ella lo entendería.

Sabía que Farlan no hablaba en serio. Él, de todas las personas, siempre se esforzaba por hacerme enfrentar mis miedos y mis sentimientos, por muy duro que fuera.

Me quejé. Un quejido agonizante. Farlan se puso frente a mí, entre mis piernas, me miró a los ojos.

–No quieres verlo ¿verdad?

–Ya no tengo quince años – halé mis manos de las suyas cuando intentó sujetarlas. No se rindió hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

–No. No los tienes, pero aún te duele y has cargado con ese dolor durante todos estos años, y sabes que es verdad. Así que si tú quieres…

–Entiendo, está bien. Soy un adulto, no puedo seguir escondiéndome como un niño pequeño de lo que me asusta.

Farlan sonrió, me atrajo hacia él y abrazó mi cintura. Acaricié sus cabellos.

–Estar contigo es realmente frustrante a veces.

No lo vi. Pero sabía que Farlan sonreía.

–¿De verdad? No parecías estar disgustado.

–Sí, bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo sin discutir, tenía que disfrutar el momento.

Farlan se echó a reír con fuerza, enterrando aún más su rostro en mi estómago. Pude sentir entonces por primera vez en ese lugar lo cercanos que estábamos a la felicidad que compartíamos en aquella vieja casa con olor a humedad.

Permanecimos así largos minutos, hasta que Farlan habló:

–Igual extrañaba estar aquí.

–Yo igual.

Nos separamos entonces. Bajé del mostrador de un salto.

–Vayamos a mi casa primero – pedí.

.

Lo hicimos la mañana siguiente. De pie frente a la que había sido mi casa durante mi adolescencia me sentí vulnerable. Los años parecían haberla cambiado, el color, las flores, la puerta, pero todo lo que me recordaba a mi infancia y juventud seguía allí. No obstante, no me sentía en mi hogar. Ya no. La nostalgia no era tanta, y el miedo no terminaba de irse.

Sentí la mano de Farlan deslizarse entre mis dedos. Nos acercamos. Se escuchaban voces y algunos pasos, podía distinguir siluetas a través de las cortinas. Apreté la mano de Farlan de manera inconsciente. Éste era el verdadero principio. Aquí enfrentaría todo de nuevo después de seis años, con la herida aún abierta en espera de la menor presión para comenzar a sangrar.

Toqué el timbre.

–Aún podemos correr. El dolor no es ningún destino. Siempre podemos desaparecer de nuevo.

Pero antes de poder decir _sí_ la puerta fue abierta. No era mi madre quien había abierto la puerta, y quien habría esperado lo hiciera. En su lugar había un esbozo de ella, con rasgos pincelados ligeramente de mi padre. Tenía el cabello tan rojo como lo recordaba y aún era corto. Sus ojos verdes parecían poseer una chispa de seducción y espontaneidad. Había madurado. Sus facciones. Su cuerpo envuelto en pantalones ajustados y una blusa purpura, cubriéndose con un viejo suéter del frío. Estaba sorprendida, sin poder hablar.

–Isabel.

Ella gritó. Gritó a papá con emoción. Y una vez hecho eso me abrazó, me abrazó con fuerzas mientras lloraba.

–¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Eren!

Y entonces al mirar tras ella vi a mi padre, sonreía también. Busqué con discreción a mi madre, pero ella no estaba ahí. No parecía estar en ningún lado, e incluso la casa parecía estar ausente de su esencia.

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo – ella suspiró al alejarse.

Papá se acercó hasta nosotros, me estrechó con mucha menos espontaneidad entre sus brazos. Luego miró a Farlan. Él le sonrió amablemente. Contuve el aliento.

–Farlan – papá mencionó, ellos se conocían claro, pero nunca habían hablado debidamente, y después de lo sucedido la última vez que estuve aquí no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría éste hombre mayor frente a mí al volver a verlo.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo por fin ofreciendo su mano para que le estrechase. La espasmódica ansiedad se desvaneció en ese momento –. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo.

Dentro de la casa, aunque la decoración y los muebles permanecían como los recordaba, había algo distinto. En la mesa que sostenía el teléfono ya no estaba la libreta de notas de mamá. Tampoco había fotografías de ella. Y en la fotografía que había en la pared de la sala del día de la graduación de Isabel sólo estaban ella y papá.

Cuando Isabel y yo nos quedamos solos en el lugar decidí preguntar.

–¿Y mamá?

Guardó silencio solo unos segundos.

–Se fue – Isabel dijo –. Nunca respondiste a nuestras cartas, a los correos o las llamadas, y aunque en ocasiones Mikasa llamaba para decir que estabas bien, teníamos la sospecha de que algo sucedía. Al principio creímos que estabas molesto porque mamá te había echado de casa, papá intentó convencerla de que debían hablar, e incluso fuimos a buscarte, mamá se molestó demasiado por eso, sin embargo cuando llegamos tú no estabas ahí. Mikasa tuvo que decirnos que te habías marchado hace ya meses junto a Farlan, aunque se negó a decirnos dónde. Volvimos a casa y al hacerlo mamá se había ido.

Pude ver que aunque ella intentaba esconderlo había algo más.

–¿Por qué? – pregunté. Tenía la certeza de que mamá no se iría sin ninguna razón, e Isabel sabía que yo lo sabía.

–Dejó una nota, dijo que en ésta casa no podían estar ambos, así que se fue.

Ah. Ya. La herida apenas ardió.

–Estaré en mi habitación – Isabel tomó mi mano con fuerza.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?

Había muchas cosas que debíamos decirnos. Ambos lo sabíamos. Asentí.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras, no sin antes avisar que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas.

En las paredes de mi habitación aún estaban dibujadas las estrellas. Estaba el planetario, el telescopio, y muchas otras cosas que decidí dejar atrás. Había algunas cosas deshechas. Trabajos. Un espejo roto en la pared. El closet estaba vació. Y no fue necesario que Isabel dijera quién había estado ahí, y el por qué.

–Lo siento – ella dijo. Se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras yo inspeccionaba el lugar, le escuchaba atento –. Te escribí. Incluso después de saber que no verías mis correos continué haciéndolo, algún día los verías después de todo. No obstante creo que es mejor así, a pesar del miedo que me da decírtelo de frente.

–¿Por qué lo sientes? – Me senté en la silla del escritorio, dándole la espalda.

–Por haber hecho lo que hice, no tenía ningún derecho. Las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas.

–Pero no lo son.

–¡Y lo siento! De verdad lo siento. Estaba molesta, muy molesta, porque a pesar de que di mi mejor esfuerzo no había conseguido que Levi se enamorará de mí. Y tu igual seguías enamorado de él a pesar de que habías dicho que no te interpondrías y…

–Isabel – está vez giré a verla, con los ojos nublados en desesperación y dolor –. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Isabel me miró, limpió sus lágrimas. –¿No lo recuerdas?

–¿Recordar qué?

Estaba vez fue ella quien pareció dolorida, su cuerpo paralizado. Comenzó a reír silenciosamente, una risa irónica y desesperada. Sus manos temblaban mientras las llevaba a su frente. –Soy una persona terrible ¿no lo crees? – me acerqué a ella cuando la vi derrumbarse –. Tú no lo sabías pero yo creí que lo sabías y… y te odiaba por no ser capaz de cumplir tus promesas pero lo cierto es que no había promesa que pudieras cumplir.

–Isabel.

Mi mano sobre su mejilla, giré su rostro hacia el mío con suavidad.

–Cuando comencé a salir con Levi, horas antes durante un instante que estuvimos solos te dije que él me gustaba, tú te reíste y dijiste que era absurdo que fuese así porque también te gustaba, agregaste que no tenía por qué preocuparme porque tú jamás se lo dirías…

Una vez cuando tomábamos chocolate caliente en el invierno en nuestra casa de paredes tapizadas con dibujos Farlan había dicho que a veces, cuando algún hecho genera un verdadero dolor en nosotros o cuando hay algo que realmente queremos olvidar, nuestra mente lo suprimirá de nuestros recuerdos, y sólo cuando el desencadenante correcto sea puesto en marcha recuperaremos esas memorias.

Yo lo recordaba todo ahora mientras Isabel hablaba aferrándose con fuerza a mis brazos. La noche en que ella me había dicho que quería a Levi, y la forma en que yo había sido incapaz de lastimarla y arrebatar de sus brazos la felicidad. Recordé cuando a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía decirlo, yo estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, porque lo correcto se nos fue enseñado era de esa forma: Levi y ella. _Ella y él_.

Recordaba todo. Absolutamente todo. Recordé que para aliviar el dolor había tomado todo lo que me era ofrecido y cómo minutos después en la terraza de aquel lugar yo me había dado cuenta que era capaz de dañar mi propia felicidad por el bien de alguien más.

Y no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ello. Porque al final mis sentimientos habían sido lo suficientemente devastadores como para hacerme olvidarlo y obligarme a actuar a favor de ellos pese a todo.

Abracé a Isabel con fuerza. No lloré. No quería hacerlo. Pero lo supe. Podía sentirlo. La herida comenzaba a sangrar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

.

* * *

 _Esta vez subí dos capítulos porque el dieciocho era muy corto, y sí, porque siento unas ansias muy bonitas de seguir con ésta historia. ¡Estamos en la tercera parte! No creí que sucedería :')  
Bueno, tienen que saber que está tercera parte es la última, se compondrá de siete u ocho capítulos. Y al final un epilogo, comencemos a prepararnos para lo que venga (/._.)/_

 _Un abrazo, Stranger._

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta:**  
 **Mich:** Siempre lo digo, pero de verdad me siento agradecida de que lean esto, así que gracias a ti. También le he tomado un bonito cariño a está historia, y me esfuerzo por ella, que bueno que te guste. Nos vemos._


	20. Incapacidad

_Hola de nuevo c:  
La canción de ésta vez es una de mis favoritas. **Apocalyptica-Not Strong Enough.**_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Una sola palabra: Inseguridad. Dos palabras: Seguir adelante._

 _Una certeza: Sonreír después de haber llorado por mucho tiempo._

 **XX  
—Incapacidad—**

Me quedé dentro de mi habitación durante varias horas, fue entonces cuando leí las cartas de Levi. Ambas. Luego pedí a Isabel que llamará a Farlan, él se acercó pero se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente mi silueta encorvada sobre la cama. No dijo nada, sólo me miró, sabía que algo estaba mal –el aura oscura y fría sobre mí gritaba, y los gritos aturdían.

Se quedó de pie ahí con los brazos cruzados, esperando. Farlan sabía que yo sabía que él sabía que había algo mal, y que le enfrentaría cuando estuviera listo.

Aunque cuando se trataba de silencios dolorosos ser paciente no era su mayor cualidad.

–Eren – llamó, sin moverse. Suspiré, sin alzar el rostro; el dolor, mi alma y todo el amor que me quedaba por Levi escapó con esa simple acción.

–Eren – su voz era un susurro, intentaba mantener la calma.

Froté mi rostro, comenzaba a hacer calor, una gota de sudor casi se deslizaba desde donde iniciaba mi cabello pero la limpié, sabía que si no lo hacía Farlan podría confundirla con una lágrima y no podía permitir que pensará que era infeliz.

–Eren – insistió.

Al final obtuvo lo que quería, giré a verlo. Farlan desvió su vista a las hojas en mis manos y preguntó con una sola mirada. Me levanté al tiempo que él avanzó hasta mí, nos encontramos en un abrazo, un abrazo tan fuerte como era posible, como si todas esas malas emociones que me acompañaron durante años por fin fueran debidamente liberadas.

–¿Me dirás que pasó? – preguntó suave y cariñoso como siempre lo era conmigo.

Me separé de él con el rostro abajo. No quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que sí lo hacía lloraría. Y no quería más eso. Todo lo que quería era poder tirar todo mi amor por Levi como lo hacía con la basura cada lunes por la mañana.

Farlan me sostuvo aún más fuerte.

Sabía que era una persona emocional, siempre lo había sido, y me odiaba por eso. –Gracias por estar aquí. Gracias por seguir conmigo, no sabes cuánto significa para mí que estés aquí y yo… – me calló con un beso.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Asentí tan rápido como pude, cerré los ojos y me concentré en calmar mis nervios. Farlan deslizó su mano sobre mi mano que aún sostenía las cartas y las arrebató de mis dedos.

Mientras las leída, pude ver la irá en sus ojos.

.

El lugar dónde se casaría Mikasa era un jardín botánico, nosotros al igual que sus familiares estábamos allí antes que nadie; aún no había tenido la oportunidad de verla, pero habíamos hablado por teléfono días antes y sabía que ella estaba feliz y entusiasmada con su decisión. Se casaría con Jean; siempre había discutido con él, pero admitía que entre toda esa rencilla estaba ese sentimiento de camaradería que jamás admitiríamos.

Los padres de Mikasa al verme llegar junto a mi familia se acercaron y me rodearon en abrazos. En un vistazo rápido reconocí a Sasha y Armin platicando con otras personas, Armin sostenía la mano de Annie sorprendentemente, estaba feliz por él; también estaban Hanji y algunos viejos amigos de Mikasa con quienes nunca llegué a congeniar tanto. Saludé a cada uno con cierta discreción presentando a Farlan a todos con los que me encontraba.

–¿Ya ha llegado el novio?

Esa voz. La ansiedad que se había ido durante algunos días, regresó como una oleada de desesperación y dolor. Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar, justo frente a él. Se acercó tan suavemente que podría haber salido corriendo.

Vestía un traje color negro, lucía costoso, alrededor de su cuello una corbata gris y sobre todo eso un abrigo marrón. Su cabello estaba debidamente ordenado y sus rasgos habían madurado. Cuando él me inspeccionó con la mirada sentí vergüenza por no haber cortado mi cabello todos esos años y llevarlo en una coleta baja, al igual que el traje color caqui que Farlan me había prestado.

–Eren.

–Hola – respondí como si fuera un simple conocido, haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por no salir corriendo de ahí.

Levi dirigió su mirada a Farlan y le saludó con un apretón de manos.

Segundos después, una joven baja y delgada se acercó y tomó por el brazo a Levi sonriendo a todos. No la había visto antes. Ella sonrió a Levi pidiendo silenciosamente algo. Él suspiró.

–Él es Eren. Petra, Eren.

Ella sonrió cálidamente. Era muy bonita. Enfundada en ese vestido rosa pálido y zapatos de tacón bajo.

–¿Y ella es…? – en realidad no quería saberlo, pero la pregunta salió de mí sin pensarlo.

Levi iba a responder, pero fue irrumpido por los brazos de su madre envolviendo su cintura. Ella me saludó con una sonrisa y se disculpó por alejar a ambos, Levi apenas inclinó su cabeza para despedirse. El nudo formado en mi garganta que no sabía que estaba ahí comenzó a deshacerse. La desesperación y el dolor comenzaron a terminar con mi calma. Farlan lo notó, y seguramente todos a nuestro alrededor lo hicieron también. No estaba listo, era demasiado evidente que aún no estaba listo para verlo de nuevo. Al parecer había sido demasiado ingenuo como para creer que podía haber estado ahí sin que mis emociones me controlaran.

Tomé un respiró tratando de volver a recuperar la compostura.

El resto de la ceremonia la llevé en automático, como si estuviese sumergido en un estado de shock, cuando me di cuenta sostenía en mis manos una copa de vino con Farlan sentado a mi lado. No habíamos dicho nada desde que nos encontramos con Levi, ambos sin ser capaces de expresar palabra alguna quizás porque queríamos mantener una tranquila distancia uno del otro, quizás porque no había nada que decir. El silencio a nuestro alrededor apenas era llenado por la música que sonaba en el lugar y las conversaciones de los demás.

–Podemos irnos – me recordó Farlan después de muchos otros minutos bajo el silencio –. Hemos cumplido con lo importante, no tenemos que quedarnos más tiempo.

–No, está bien – respondí –. No voy a huir de nuevo.

En realidad hace mucho tiempo atrás que mi faceta de "adulto" se había desvanecido y ahora todo lo que quería era comportarme como un niño caprichoso y salir corriendo de ahí. No quería seguir ahí, quería irme, tomar el auto de Farlan y tomar cualquier carretera y perderme para siempre.

Pero incluso si eso era lo que deseaba sabía que Farlan no me dejaría hacer algo tan imprudente. Sería él quien conduciría, respetando siempre los límites de velocidad, llenando el silencio con esa canción que amaba que tarareara siempre para mí.

Tomé el resto de vino de golpe y me puse de pie.

–Tenemos que irnos – le dije a mi padre e Isabel, la madre de Levi estaba con nosotros así que lo escuchó de igual forma. –Farlan aún quiere ir a ver a sus padres, y en realidad a mí también me gustaría saludarlos. Por favor, despídannos de los novios.

–Que lastima, me hubiese gustado hablar contigo más tiempo – La mamá de Levi suplicó.

–Lo siento – Farlan irrumpió –. Pero mis padres saldrán esta noche, planean pasar el fin de semana en su cabaña en el bosque, y ellos realmente desean que estemos ahí, necesitamos llegar a tiempo.

La gruesa voz de Levi se escuchó a mis espaldas.

–¿Así que no puedes quedarte un par de segundos más para despedirte debidamente de tu gran amiga?

El tono de su voz me molestó. Pero intenté no explotar.

–Lo lamento, pero ella parece estar bastante ocupada saludando a todos y nosotros realmente debemos irnos.

–Vete, entonces.

Su mirada indiferente y el tono tranquilo de su voz me hicieron sentir la ebullición aumentar en mi interior. Recordé entonces la carta que había mandado recientemente, y cómo parecía molesto conmigo por no ser capaz de darle una buena respuesta a su primera carta. ¿Pero qué esperaba que le dijera realmente? ¿Qué me perdonará pero no había leído esa carta apenas unos días atrás? ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Él parecía bastante cómodo con la chica a su lado, y yo tenía a Farlan, no podía, no quería, no estaba dispuesto a echar todo lo ya logrado por la borda para correr a los brazos de alguien a quien no lograba comprender en lo absoluto.

–Bien. Me voy – me di media vuelta pero Levi venía tras de mí. Nuestros padres nos miraban sin comprender y por ahora no estaba dispuesto a explicar, fue al llegar a la entrada cuando me tomó de la muñeca para evitar siguiera avanzando.

Quería gritarle, golpearlo, regañarlo por aparecer en mi vida siempre que todo parecía ir bien. Haciendo estragos con sus indecisiones. Me giré hacia él dejando que la furia dentro de mí estallara. Levi lo hizo también.

Todo lo que había ahí eran puñetazos y patadas cargadas de rabia, resentimiento y el terrible amor que nos teníamos.

–¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? – le grité.

Levi, con la camisa desgarrada y la nariz sangrando, chistó los labios y me miró molesto. Él sabía de lo que hablaba.

–Necesitaba hacerlo ¿no podía?

–Claro que no, imbécil. No puedes decirle a una persona que la amas cuanto está intentando olvidarse de ti. No puedes aparecer en mi vida siempre que quieras y hacer estragos en ella que son difíciles de reparar.

Me acerqué a él, lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa con el puño en alto. Todos mis sentimientos comenzaban a reflejarse en ira y quería desquitarlos. Pero no pude hacerlo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue aferrarme con fuerza a su camisa y contener las lágrimas de impotencia.

–Te he estado esperando – el susurro. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Realmente me había estado esperando o simplemente estaba tratando de consolar al patético chico que lo había amado durante todos esos años?

–Vete.

–Tenía miedo, Eren – admitió.

Negué. Incapaz de hablar.

–Era un crío incapaz de comprender el significado de la palabra amor. No quería ser juzgado, pero entonces era demasiado tarde mis lazos contigo me llevaban una dirección distinta a la que esperaba, cuando me di cuenta, no hice otra cosa más que escapar. No pensé en las consecuencias, en si podría herirte, en cómo te afectarían mis decisiones, en cómo me afectarían a mí.

No respondí.

–Lo siento – murmuró después de largos segundos en silencio –. Era estúpido y no entendía lo que hacía. Lo siento de verdad. Tal vez no tenga sentido que te lo diga ahora, pero… para mí lo tiene. He vivido todo éste tiempo lamentando mi decisión, y todo lo que he podido hacer es seguir amándote.

–Justo lo contrario que yo.

–Eren – quiso acercarse, mis palabras le detuvieron.

–El primer amor nunca dura lo suficiente – respondí, alejándome por fin de él.

De nuevo hubo silencio. La rabia y el dolor. Las lágrimas y el arrepentimiento. Nuestros lazos comenzaban a desmoronarse, todo lo que nos unía hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener sentido, y ahora todo lo que nos quedaba eran heridas causadas por nuestra propia estupidez y pánico.

–¿Te has enamorado de alguien? – preguntó.

–No lo sé.

–¿Qué hay de Farlan?

Quería decirle que tal vez había estado demasiado ocupado amándolo a él como para enamorarme de alguien más, pero me callé.

–Adiós, Levi – respondí sin más, le di la espalda y empecé a alejarme. Levi no intentó detenerme pero tampoco respondió a mi despedida.

.

Después de leer las cartas Farlan me preguntó cuál creía que era el propósito de todo eso. Y si yo haría algo al respecto. Él no lo admitiría, pero el dolor y la preocupación en sus ojos me decían cuánto temía mi respuesta. En silencio me pregunté qué es lo que realmente quería hacer. Todo ese tiempo había estado esperando por una sola cosa, y ahora que parecía estar aquí, al alcance de mi mano, dudaba.

–Deberías ir a buscarlo.

Era tonto.

Muy tonto.

Bufé molesto, quitando las cartas de sus manos.

–Sé que quieres.

–¿Querer?

–Estás temblando y te ves, total y cruelmente ridículo intentando negar la desesperación que te invade ahora mismo. Hemos estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para conocerte, sé que estás dolido, confundido y te sientes traicionado. Te odias y deseas odiarlo, pero no puedes.

–No puedes saber nada sobre lo que estoy sintiendo, es absurdo – intenté ser duro, pero sabía que nada de eso engañaría a Farlan. –Veté y tira esto a la basura.

–Sé que no quieres que me vaya – se acercó lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de que sus pasos me asustasen –. Me necesitas.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a Farlan durante algunos segundos, reconocía la sinceridad en sus palabras. –¿Qué es lo que harás? – preguntó.

–Ya pasó mucho tiempo – fue mi respuesta –, y no tendría sentido que hiciese algo ahora. En su carta actual él dice que seguirá adelante.

–Él sabía que vendrías y que tendrían que enfrentarse, estaba molesto, uno suele decir cosas innecesarias cuando lo está. Deberías decirle que aún lo amas.

–No lo haré.

–¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Porque nunca había comprendido a Levi; pese a todos esos años juntos aún había cosas sobre las que dudaba. Porque tenía miedo. Porque aunque Levi me correspondiera, temía que algún día se arrepintiese y todas esas palabras dichas se perdieran entre el dolor y la impotencia. Porque aún era un niño incapaz de enfrentar la soledad, temeroso de soltar las manos que todo ese tiempo me habían sostenido. Porque ahora entendía que no lograría cambiar nada si seguía huyendo, incapaz de comprenderme a mí mismo, dependiendo siempre de otros para continuar.

Porque incluso si esto era lo que había estado anhelando todo este tiempo mi respuesta en cuanto a si ahora podía estar con él o no, era no. Ahora no. Porque para mí la posibilidad de estar juntos se había desvanecido, igual que esas viejas fotos que mamá solía tomar todo el tiempo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Está vez vengo un poco rápido! Así que perdón si no sueno muy coherente aquí orz._  
 _Respuestas reviews sin cuenta:_  
 _ **Mich:** Lo que siempre digo, gracias por seguir leyendo está historia. Y por dejarme saber lo que piensas de ella, ya sé, es un poco complicado todo, pero espero poder dejar todo resuelto al final._  
 _ **Lala:** Hola! Respecto al cabello en realidad lo teñí de rosa porque es uno de mis colores favoritos, amo los colores cálidos c: Respecto a lo demás, sería encantador poder charlar sobre nuestros gustos en común, siempre me emocionó mucho cuando encuentro a alguien que sabe de lo que hablo ah~! Lamento que ahora venga muy deprisa y no pueda decir mucho. Muchas gracias por estar aquí :)_  
 _ **Selene:** ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer! Me preguntó que pasará al final, aunque ya lo sé, las cosas siempre pueden ser impredecibles~_

 _Nos vemos, Stranger._


End file.
